A Sudden Turn Off
by Scarlet Saint
Summary: Yugi and the gang (with a new character) are preparing for the upcoming Battle City Tournament. Although things maybe different...Especially to their friend Heather.MalikOC(some AnzuTea Bashing ;D ain't funny till further chapters)
1. Default Chapter

SS: HEY!!!  
Bakura: -.- you suck  
SS:......  
Mariku: -.o does this story involve me?  
SS:...  
Mariku: ARRG!!WE HAD A DEAL!!  
SS:... .. . ;;;; uhhh.....well about that..  
Bakura: -.-;;  
Mariku: SAY IT WOMAN!!  
SS: . er.....I own nothing and if I owned yugioh then I wouldn't have to make deals with mariku..  
Mariku: THAT'S IT I-  
SS: RUN AWAY!!! O.O  
Bakura:.....okay then...well anyway here is the...stuff  
_Italics_ thoughts  
" " talking  
  
DOMINO  
Heather  
  
**_City noises pierced the barrier of sound as time passed by. Hello my name is Heather and about a year ago I recently moved here to domino. By myself. You see I am in this exchange program so as top student in my class I have to go to Japan until the end high school.  
So far it hasn't been too bad. Well lets just say it has been quieter than usual. There are these two guys that I met when I came here. To my relief they love duel monsters as much as I do so we became friends fast. Their names are Katsuya Jounouchi and Yugi Mouto. (A/N tell me if I misspelled his name . )  
Soon I met their friends Anzu and Honda. They're ok but that Anzu girl is just plain annoying. Oh I'm sorry! I believe that I am boring you. Well you wont have to worry about that soon enough because from this point on my life wont seem that dull to you as I tell you a story of love, confusion, and dueling. A story of my life.  
_**

"Dammit all!!", I yelled to the air. "-.- I can't believe that I got lost in the hall way AGAIN!"  
"Lost again Heather?", a voice mocked. I jumped and turned around to meet Ryou Bakura. Ryou is basically the quiet one of the group, he is so mysterious and alluring, maybe that's why he is popular with the female population.  
"Yes", I replied with venom in my tone, "so what if I am? It happens."  
Ryou chuckled. Which was odd of him, _perhaps the spirit has taken over him once again_, I humored to myself. Honda swore that he threw that ring off of the castle ledge at Pegasus's kingdom.

"Well follow me I shall lead you to your class", Ryou turned away walking off through the maze of halls. I stared at his back dumb found. _I shall lead you to your class?_, who the hell says that!? He then turned to face me, motioning for me to follow him to who knows where. Reluctantly I followed his pace.

"Here you are", Ryou uttered. _He actually took me to class? Wait of course he did! That's what he said he would do._

_Why did I get a feeling of uncertainty when I was around him? Oh well_, I shrugged it off and took my usual seat near the gang.

Honda and Jou seemed to be fighting each other. No doubt that it had to do with Shizuka, Jou's sister.

"No you CANN'T date her!!", Jou put him into a head lock. Honda then slipped out of Jou's grasp and managed to put both of his arms behind his back in a agonizing grapple.  
"Hey I can date whomever I want!"  
Suddenly a voice entered this amusing conversation.  
"JOUNOUCHI AND HONDA!!!"......yup....the sensei came inside.  
Both boys froze in an abnormal pose.  
"That's it!!", the sensei's voice roared through their ears and everyone else's. " You two will now have to wax the floors of the ENITRE school after class! And I expect these floors to shine!!"  
Jou and Honda hung their heads in shame as I smirked at this amusing act. Soon both boys sat back down in their seats and class finally took its course.  
But something was different. I couldn't quite place it but.....I turned my head. Ryou Bakura stared at me with an unusual gaze. It seemed to be a cross between a smirk and a glare. Almost as if he was telling me that I should back off.

I glared back at him but that only widened his ominous smirk. Ryou Bakura who are you really?  
  
SS: . I hope that was good!  
Bakura: OF COURSE IT WAS!!! It was about me!  
Mariku: -.- then it probably sucked..  
Bakura: WHAT!? THAT'S IT!!  
SS: O.O;;;;; er.....R&R peeps.


	2. Who are you Ryou Bakura?

SS: Hey im back .  
Bakura: -.- no one cares...you have no reviews woman.  
SS:....  
Mariku: -.- shut up....you are in this story therefore she can do anything she wants to you here..  
Bakura: O.O!!SHIT!!  
SS: D

Oh yeah  
"" talking  
_italics_ POV thoughts

**_BOLD_** mind links...possible in this story..  
Mariku:....er...Scarlet Saint does not own yugioh....and if she did Bakura and I would wear black leather and have many many nude sce-WHO WROTE THIS!!?  
SS:....uhhh..STORY TIME!!

Domino lunch period  
Heather

"AH! Finally lunch!", I yelled to the air joyfully.  
The gang agreed in their creepy synchronized nod. Ryou was in back. As we walked to the lunch room I could not help but think about him. _GAH!_, I yelled in my mind. _Why can't I stop thinking about him!? Sure he is cute and all but still!!....he holds the spirit of the tomb robber Bakura.....Damn now I feel foolish. I can't just hate him because of the spirit that is already gone...He is a normal person. A British version of Yugi! -.- oi. Maybe I'm just over-reacting._

I decided to shrug off my thoughts but in the back of my mind the questions plagued my ego.   
"uh...Anzu would you like to trade lunches?", Yugi asked,  
Although, before Anzu could answer I sat up in my seat.  
"AH CRAP!...-.- I forgot my lunch"

The gang laughed and just told me to get it. Well duh! So I just walked out of the room. Although, I could feel, rather than see, Ryou Bakura's eyes bury themselves in my back. I shuddered while I was walking out of the lunch room.

_Ryou.......what are you thinking?_

That question came up most often in my head. What was he planning? Was he even planning at all? Damn you Ryou Bakura. GET OUT OF MY MIND!

**_Now now....What fun would that be my pet?  
_**I literally jumped.

"Who's there!?", I demanded.  
An erie silence filled the room.

After once last look around I turned my back to the world and continued to walk to my locker. _All of these thoughts.....maybe since I was thinking of him so much I imagined his voice...but that did not sound like Ryou. It seemed deeper....more over-bearing...No it couldn't be him......It can't.......?_

DOMINO after school  
Heather

The gang said their goodbyes and we took our separate paths. Ryou, although, stayed behind. He stared at me with his beautifully innocent chocolate-brown eyes. _Ryou,_ I stared back at him with an emotionless gaze, _do not try to trick me....you hide something...tell me what it is Bakura....TELL ME!_ My eyes had become slightly bigger when I yelled that phrase in my head. Ryou just stood there until when he finally turned around and left.

I sighed.

_You do not have to tell me now.....I will play along with your little game....I will be your pawn in this scheme....but remember Ryou Bakura......I bite as hard as you do..._

SS; hope that was good R&R runs away  
Mariku: -.o  
Bakura: that's it you're leaving!!  
....long gone  
Mariku: -.- yup..  
Bakura:...sooo what should we do now?  
Bakura: lets find her hidden poky stash!  
Mariku: YEAH!!!


	3. Wait for me in the shadows

SS: hi! Oi I hate these past few chappies! Not enough of my Bakura!

/hugs bakura/  
Bakura: -.-  
" "talking  
_italics _thoughts

**_BOLD ITALICS _**mind links

**Bold **flashback

SS: :D love ya kura!  
Bakura: -.o ugh.......Scarlet Saint does not own me or yugioh.......

Mariku: OR ME!  
Malik:OR ME!  
Shun:OR ME!  
Kurama: OR M-  
SS: I GET IT! -.- I WILL FIND A WAY TO OWN YOU ALL!!...BUT FOR NOW I SHALL SETTLE WITH THE THEIF KING BAKURA PLUSHIE I AM GOING TO ORDER!!YAY!!  
TBakura: O.O!HELP!  
  
DOMINO Heather's house  
Heather

..Ryou Bakura...  
  
"WHY WONT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!!??", I shouted to the air.

The infamous Ryou Bakura has once again infiltrated my thoughts.

_Why can't I stop thinking about you?  
  
_ "Damn", I sighed. "I need to take a walk."

Standing up I grabbed my small jean jacket that went well with my black tank top and matching blue pants. I put my hand near the door knob. Taking one last look around the room as if I would never see it like this again.

I turned the knob and then walked out of my secure home and into the hazardous world.

While walking through these streets I bumped into various people, which was expected considering that it was a city.

"Maybe I'll see what Yugi-kun and Jounouchi-kun are up to."

I turned around and walked to my opposite 'destination'. At least with Yugi and Jou I can have something to do.

Although, what happened next is something that I did not count on...

"ACK!"  
  
Ok so maybe I did count on this to happen.

I bumped into someone.  
  
"I am sooooo sorry sir I didn't me- "  
There was no way I could finish my sentence when my eyes laid upon the loveliest being alive. He had sandy-blonde hair and lilac eyes.   
  
_Wow..  
  
_ "uhh." I just stood there stupidly as I gazed at his beauty. Hey its not every day that an average girl comes across a hot bishounen like him.  
  
He held his hand out to me which broke my random thoughts about the Egyptian god.

I look up at his face. He seemed pretty angry with my but of course I took his hand and stood up face to face with him. Well maybe not 'face to face' considering that I am only 5"4' and he must be somewhere around 5'11".

"Uh. Sorry?", I mentally slapped myself.

He studied me for a second and then responded with, "Don't let it happen again girl." Then he turned around and walked away from me forever.

I had every urge to call back out to him....Who knows maybe my story would be different if I had. Of course I didn't.

I stared at him until he was consumed by the massive wave of fleshy tissue.

_I hope I can see him again and maybe know his name..._

Finally I moved from my spot and broke my trace.

_I shouldn't bother with guys like him, there is no way that he would ever consider being with me.._

At last I made it to Yugi-kun's home. The gang greeted me as usual. Ryou once again lingered in the shadows, watching me with a predatory gaze.

I ignored it.

I seem to do that a lot.

We all played dual monsters and began to chat about Yugi's victory and Jou's sister.

The day went by quickly and soon everyone left except for me and Ryou.

"Oh Heather!"

I turned to Yugi, "Yeah?"

"I forgot! The notes that you lent me. They're in my room could you get them I have to prepare dinner?"

I shrugged.

"Sure."

Walking up the stairs I hadn't noticed the pair of hazel eyes follow my every step.

Yugi's room.

"Ah here it is!", I exclaimed joyfully when I found my notebook. "Now its time to go."

I was about to turn back and leave. Leave to my empty shell of a home...if I had not felt someone's warm breathe travel down my neck and an ice cold hand run up my back.

Yugi isn't tall enough to reach my neck and everyone else left except...  
  
Ryou....  
  
"Uh hey Ryou?", I shuddered.

He lightly bit my ear.

I blushed, "Hey! What are you doing!?"

He whispered with a bit of malice in his tone, "I'm hungry."

I said nothing but merely stood still as his breath lightly touched my ear.

Oh how warm he is.

"Enter the Battle City Tournament and you shall see me again pet."

After he said those words I could feel his warm leave my frozen form and walk out the door.

It was a long while before I left that room.

SS: sooo?  
Malik: so you think im sexeh? /smirk/  
SS: abit v.v  
Malik: ABIT!?  
SS; -.o Bakura is MY ONE TRUE LOVE!!!  
Bakura; -.- R & R


	4. Ghouls

Streets of Domino  
Heather

The weeks after the encounter with the tomb robber passed by rapidly. It seemed that Bakura was telling the truth about the Battle City Tournament. Of course, what else was I suppose to do but join? After all I love the game and I wanted to see the mysterious yami of Ryou.

I looked toward the hospital remembering that I was there not too long ago for Yugi. Someone had stolen his sennen puzzle and trapped him into a duel inside a very old warehouse.

The group I believe is called the Ghouls. Damn them.

Don't worry Yugi-kun I'll help you fight them. I looked to my side and saw a man in a purple/black cloak was taking an innocent duelists cards!

"Hey what are you doing!?"

The man turned to me and smirked, "Ah another victim. So what do ya say little lady how about a duel winner takes all."

I nodded, "Fine but if I win you have to give that duelist his deck back."

He chuckled but nodded in agreement.

I readied my duel disk and prepared for my first battle city duel.

"Okay then I will go first and I put Armail (700/1300) in ATK mode and end my turn."

Tch, I didn't even know that weak monsters like that still exsisted.

"My turn!," I drew. "I put two cards face down and then 7 Colored Fish (1800/800) in ATK mode and attack!!"

My LP: 8000

His LP: 6900

"Damn you. MY TURN!", he exclaimed. "Ugh..one card in DEF mode."

"Pathetic. Alrighty then now I put Giant Red Seasnake in ATK mode and attack with him and 7 Colored Fish!"

My LP: 8000

His LP: 5100

"You only got lucky! Now I put another card in DEF!"

I sweatdropped.

_Is he for real. Man what a pathetic duelist._

"My turn! Now I put Mechanical Chaser (1850/800) and then I'll attack using all three of my monsters!"

My LP: 8000

His LP: 1450

"Okay maybe you're not so bad. One more card in DEF mode."

"Too easy. I'll just attack with my three monsters."

My LP: 8000

His LP: 0

"Damn you! I'll tell my boss about this! Then you'll be sorry!," he ran off leaving the deck that he stole behind him.

"Dumb ass."

I stared into the distance as the grateful duelist thanked me and went his way. Who was this 'boss' that he spoke of? Wait a sec! He could have some connection to the guy that lured Yugi into dueling!

(A/N -.- ya think?)  
I ran off to find Yugi, oblivious to pair of eyes that followed my every step.


	5. Today I shall run

Domino  
Heather

Running sucks. No me gusta correr.

Damn it why in hell's name did Kaiba give a tournament that had the city as the arena!? Sigh. I hate this!

"Heather?"

I jumped with a small yelp. Why must people do this to me?

He chuckled.

Why must people laugh at me!?

I turned around.

Ryou.

This day should die in hole in a fire! (A/N XD credit to my friend Leslie!)

"Uhhhhhh……….hiya?", I answered.

He blinked, "Are you alright?"

I should be asking you that Ryou….or Bakura. Ah screw it.

"Ja Ne!"

I attempted to make a run for it but, he grabbed the bottom of shirt. Foiled once again.

"How many locator cards have you obtained?"

….Oh……..This day definitely deserves to burn. I FORGOT TO GET THE GUY'S LOCATOR CARD!!! Repeatedly I began to bang my head against the pole. Feeling confused Ryou sprinted away when I began to curse all the words I knew.

"Shit….Damn…Fu-….I am not alone…crap."

Of course I was right! It seemed that the freak I dueled was not bluffing.

As always something else, that is bad, happens right when I think that this day could not possibly get any worse.

I was surrounded by men in violet cloaks and soon was pushed up against the wall.

The guy that held me up seemed to be in some sort of trance. His eyes were blank and showed a purple/misty-like color.

What is with these feminine colors!?

Also a glowing, gold eye appeared on his forehead.

_The eye of Ra?... From Egyptian mythology?_

"Stay out of our business and no harm shall come to you."

I attempted a snicker when he said this. Who the hell does this guy think he is? Seriousness and a spark of anger flashed in his eyes. Why do I get a chill up my spine?

Soon I saw the man raise a dagger from out of nowhere and was about to stab me until…

"Yes Jounouchi I think I did see Heather come this way!"

"Shit", the man muttered.

Soon as fast as the men came they disappeared as well.

Days like today are just too good to be true.


	6. Hot guys and annoying friends

I dun own YGO

Domino

Heather

I looked up to meet my 'hero', or should I add an 's' to that? Hey wait! O.O crappers….Ryou….Why must fate hate me so?

"Heather are you alright? What the hell just happened!?"

I winced at Jou's volume and casually explained the whole thing. Casually. Ryou then put his hand up to his chin, as if he was thinking.

"Why would men in purple cloaks want to kill you?"

Jou interrupted, "Why would men wear purple?" I chuckled, my thoughts exactly Jou.

Credulously I glanced at Ryou. Ryou Bakura, I wonder if he had anything to do with this? Or was it Bakura. I shuddered at the thought. He still hasn't met up with me and now I have to deal with these 'Ghouls'. Tch couldn't they have picked a more intimidating name? (A/N like rare hunters?)

Damn all these questions, my one flaw.  
"Well anyway," Ryou declared, " we better find Mouto-kun and tell him."

Jou and I nodded. I hated to admit it but it was best if we found the 'pharaoh'. Ugh he better not make me call him that.

As we foolishly sprinted around this city Jou stopped. Which was a bad thing considering that Ryou and I are behind him. With his sudden halt I crashed into Jou's back, also bouncing off of him and into Ryou which led us into a compromising position. Ryou blushed madly as I got off of him. This must be the lighter side of Bakura.

"Eheh I just remembered sumthin'," Jou rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"And!?", Ryou and I said in unison.  
"I remembered well," Jou sweated when I gave him a this-better-be-friggen-good-jou glare, "Yugi dueled this other guy in purple early on today and once Yugi won he seemed 'possessed' and this guy named Malik is after the God car-" I shoved the baka against the wall.  
"And you didn't say this sooner BECAUSE!!!??", I shook him. What pisses me off the most is when people don't tell you useful info faster. Ryou held onto my shoulders, trying to pull me away. Rage is a strong emotion but I managed to let Jou breathe.  
"Heather maybe you should rest at your house," Ryou sweat dropped. "You have been through a lot and I'm sure a good days rest should cheer you up!" He smiled. I guess it is ok considering that I dueled and had almost died.  
"Yeah ok."

"Would you like for me to walk you home?", Ryou offered.

I shook my head, "No thanks Ryou-kun I need sometime to myself."

"Bu-"

"I'll be fine Ryou."

In the corner of my eye I could swear I saw a defiant stare radiating from his gaze. Like always I shrugged it off. I know that I probably shouldn't have but I was just too tired to care. So after saying my good byes and good lucks I traveled home.

The polluted air and unfamiliar faces once again were the center of my attention. It took a long while to get to my apartment. I loved my living location. It was out of the city and yet it was apart of it as well.

Almost like a neighborhood except vicinities such as these usually don't see a hot guy standing at your door step, no matter how hard you hit yourself. Wait a sec!? Hott guy!? Hold up he was the dude I bumped into. The hell did he find out where I live!!!??

"Well this is awkward."


	7. An Independent Drug

SS: tee hee hee.. er… I noticed recently that Malik didn't arrive until the battle w/ strings….so just saying its pretty damn obvious that I changed a lot well anyway I've been thinking well….maybe it could be a MalikOC story yeah I kno I'm changing it but the story isn't over and I have an idea (if the VERY few ppl who like this story say that it should be a MalikOC) for the Bakura scenes so it could be a MalikOC story (yes even with the Bakura scenes it could still be a MalikOC as I just said) so I have not 100 percent decided yet soooooo I'm leaving it up to the readers…Oh and for those Malik fans this chapter shall be in his POV….enjoy and Review!

I dun own YGO!

Domino  
Malik

Truly time and destiny are on my side.

I have arrived here so quickly. In fact it was much sooner than I had ever expected. Although it still fits into my plans perfectly. The pharaoh will bow at my fee-

OMPH!

Whomever that was will most definitely pay….

A young girl lay at my feet apologizing non-stop. I smirked. That's how it should be! Except without the whole bumping and f-. Never mind.

I held out my hand with false courtesy. If I see her again there is a pretty safe bet that I shall slit her throat. She took my hand and I had mentally smirked while I studied her. Pretty, not beautiful, just pretty.

"Uh sorry", she uttered.

I gave her one last glance and replied, "Don't let it happen again girl."

Not long after my brief response I turned away from the 'pretty girl'. I could feel her stare at me. How I hate it. Then again…..no…..

Now is not the time to think about females or sex. 

Too much concentration for such a meaningless task. As of now she is nothing. Odd how I am wasting my thoughts on someone that does not matter. GAH! STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!!....

Soon the Battle City Tournament shall take place. So very soon. Then I will become pharaoh. I just need to keep saying that. (A/N why? To annoy the readers? Or the viewers?)

I hopped onto my motorcycle and began to ride throughout the streets of Japan. Its strange how everything seems closer on a motorcycle. The sky, the water, the people. Such freedom, the road controls my every action! Here I can have excitement without thinking. All bad, useless thoughts are rushed out of my head as I ride through this mechanical jungle.

The dreadful thing about this independence key that I hold is that it is similar to a drug. I cannot stop taking it (or riding it in this case) and it lasts for only awhile until the fuel runs out. Then I am pushed back into reality. A world that I dread and hate. I blame everyone for my misfortune.

Typical insanity thoughts. The road must take these thoughts away…..be my drug…..make me live a moment of joy….

R&R


	8. The waiting game

DOMINO  
Malik

Wind caressed its was through my hair and kissed my tanned profile. My independent drug was taking its effects. This day is probably going to get worse.

I turned a corner and slowed down back into reality. My 'lair', as it is said, was by the docks. Servants, and lackeys of all kinds awaited me there.

"No! Please I didn't mean to lose!!"

Tch. They all never mean to do anything but the only way one can learn is if they are punished for it. I towered over the beggar that lay at my feet. One of my stronger duelists has seemed to have lost. (A/N Surprisingly? Stronger? The hell kind of person is writing this story!? Malik: that'd be you Scarlet -.-;;; )

My eyes rested over him, "Who is the duelist that you have unfortunately lose against?" Despite the fact that my only interest is in the pharaoh I must know who else is capable of defeating one of my slaves. No matter how weak.

"A girl sir."

A girl!? Is this what my men are now reduced to!? So weak as to be defeated by a woman!?

"Her description", I commanded in irritation.

"S-she had short brown hair, blond highlights, and green eyes."

Short brown hair…..blond highlights……green eyes?

So familiar but….no….The girl who had bumped into me? Impossible! Although there seems to be no other lead.

Silence filled that room but in my head was a swelled argument. Soon I dismissed the slave to have him 'punished' for later.

The girl…

I too some locator cards that my 'Ghouls' have gathered for me and ran outside to my motorcycle.

If she is the one then I must have her….

"Master!"  
A deep yet familiar voice called.

"Hai Rishid?", I replied in anger.

"I do not mean to be of any annoyance but Pandora has found and secured Yugi Mouto."

"Good Rishid he should be able to handle him." 

Wait now that I think about it. Why am I out here?! Am I honestly going to search for this girl!? I don't even know where she is-…

"Rishid there is some more business that I need you to take care of…..There is a certain girl…One of the hunters claim that she defeated him, I need you to find this woman for me and tell me where she lives, Sabil will give you her description.

He nodded.

That is enough for me.

Now?

Now I wait…

I despise waitng…


	9. Beauty but no Brain

STR1: hiya thanks for reviewing…I love kura too XD but if you really like this story I have an account at media miner under the user name Artisian and there I am making 'A Sudden Turn Off' a YBakura/OC story the only reason that I am changing this one is because I want to see if I can make a good Malik/OC story so yea…for all you kura fans out there I have another version of this story for ya . at 

DOMINO docks  
Malik

Ever notice how people should clean the ceilings?

Maybe I have gone crazy…DAMN IT HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE TO FIND A PERSON!!!?? (A/N hey this is a city yanno)

A typical insanity thought.

I gazed out at the window yearning to go outside but all my body could do was lay flat on a bed…..on a boat…Normally I would just stare into the ocean and observe its inexplicable beauty. Casually grasp some water in my hand and a whole different feeling would wash upon me…

It was a different type of water…it did not come from under the ground…it had no taste of soil and bacteria….

Just salt…and it was visible to all eyes. The entire day it could do absolutely nothing and the next it would kill thousands. I love the water, no human could possibly understand this feeling.

The feeling of pure escape.

I am crazy.

"Master?", a voice outside the door bravely asked.

"Get in here..This had better be good!"

He held up a picture of the girl. The girl that I desire.

"Sabil said that this was the female that defeated him we have found her address now all we need is your permission to take her."

"Never mind I shall go to her myself."

"W-what? No that is not necessary sir we are more than ca-"

I smirked at his helpless state and could not help but wonder if they all think that I am just some laid back master whom lets his servants do his bidding…well I shall prove them wrong!

Swiftly I snatched the location of her home, which was written down on a piece of paper that he was stupidly and loosely holding in his hand, and trotted away to my vehicle. Have I mentioned my love of this thing?

Once again I felt energy in my limbs…why was I rushing? This was most certainly **not** like me…

Soon I arrived at her home. (A/N im lazy deal with it -.-)

A nice neighborhood. Such beauty and peace.

Typical.

A type of place that I yearn to grow up in but, sadly the gods were not by my side when I was brought into this world. 

That is now changing. I fingered Ra in my pocket.   
I have a God right here. Under MY control, fate is now my game and only I shall win.

"Well this is awkward."

I perked up only to see the pretty girl. She did have lovely eyes but as it is said in the scriptures women are only a distraction so that man cannot reach the gods.

I stood up and walked over to her, holding her hand in a ever so gentle grasp.

She blushed.

"I am Namu and I have heard about your championships in America", I managed a smile, "I know this may seem weird but I was hoping for some dueling tips."

DOMINO Heather's apartment  
Heather

"I am Namu and I have heard about your championships in America", I managed a smile, "I know this may seem weird but I was hoping for some dueling tips."

Dueling tips? Suuuure, yeah he stalked me for dueling tips. Sheesh why must everyone assume that I say 'yes' to every hott guy I see?  
"Miss?"  
"Yes?", I replied staring into those unusually lovely eyes.

"Could you let go of my hand?"Eh? I looked down. Oopsy. Smooth American girl…smooth. on inside I'll tell ya what you need to know."

"Sure", he replied.

As we walked into the apartment I glanced at him occasionally.

He's hott.

He's here.

He better be single…

Mentally I gave myself a huge slap. OK SO HE IS HOTT BUT DOES THAT GIVE ME ANY RIGHT TO INVITE HIM IN MY HOME!!!?? I MEAN I JUST MET HIM THERE MUST BE SOMEONE TO STOP M-

I looked at him again.

Oh well if I get raped and then bloodily murdered by this guy at least I'll die happy.


	10. Lives are so hard to find

Domino Heather's apartment  
Heather

I walked him into my home giving occasional glances towards him.

_Just glance at him because you don't trust, him ignore the violet eyes and sexy bo-**I** am such a pervert!!_

"You can sit here Namu", I said pointing to the couch, "uhh anything to drink?"

"Hm? Oh water is fine."

"Water it shall be sir!"

Domino Heather's apartment  
Malik

It is a nice home. Pleasant feeling and aura. 

A paradise….

"uhh anything to drink?", she uttered, breaking my thoughts.

"Hm? Oh water is fine."

"Water it shall be sir!"

Idiot….

She walked away into a tiny kitchen leaving me in this pitiful 'home' of hers. 

Loneliness…

What the hell am I saying?! I am NOT lonely!!! 

Probably a troublesome teenager that has immense supremacy against humans but, I am most certainly not lonely…

So long ago on that fateful day of my fathers death. The ceremonial carvings torn off from his back while he was alive. Screams of agony and I heard nothing. Damn it! What had happened to me!? Where was I!?

Father…

Kitchen  
Heather

Yeah….Something tells me that inviting a complete stranger into my home is kinda stupid.

Suuuure I do seem to fall for every sexy guy that I meet but, then again I don't think I have met anyone more hansom since…well….Ryou……Although I would never consider being with him……then again…..

AIIEEEE!!!! DAMN MYSELF!!!!

Crap what did he want…ah! Water!

I grabbed a glass inside my cabinet and began to pour in the water that glided into the empty cup. Maybe I should ask him what he really wants, or will that sound mean? Damn, I have never seen this guy before so he can't be from Domino. Maybe he is just here for the tournament like he had said? Possibly he only came over and just happened to know where I live and ask for tips?

Nah….Life ain't that gewd.

I put the now full glass down and decided to peak on my little 'crush'. 

O.O

Yeah…that was basically my expression because apparently 'Namu' isn't as cute and gentle as I had hoped. Greeaat back to the personal ads. 

The beautiful man that had captured through my line of sight was now clenching his fists with a some-what angered yet deranged look upon his face. He seemed so different, almost frightening but then again nothing really scares me. (A/N how fortunate….)

His knuckles began to turn a tint of white and blood was soon going to spill. Swiftly I grabbed the glass of water and walked into the room, hoping that my presence would change his mood.

Man do I call it or what?

A calm aura was placed back in its familiar state and no longer were his fists white and his face full of resentment. Normally this would worry a person, and by the way it does worry me a bit, but for a guy like him…….I'll give him a week and see what happens.

"Here ya go Nam."

"Nam?", he asked politely while taking the glass.

"Yup I like to make nicknames for the people that are 'O.K.' ", he chuckled at this.

Yeah people seem to laugh at me a lot these days.

"Have it your way then."

Silence.

I'm sure that we all have gone through it but the worst silence is the uncomfortable one. Two people with the potential to be married sitting in a room…alone….with no one….and sound has been muted……yeah I need a life.

I am so going to regret this…

"Ahem! Er well I am sorry if this sounds somewhat rude and all but…why are you really here?"

He chocked on his glass causing water to splash on his face a bit. Hm….water….bishounen…….water on bishounen…….crazed fan-girl staring at him like a piece of meat!!!....hm….meat…..-.- that's it I need a longer intension span.

"How did you find out?"

eh????????????!

--------

SS: tee hee hee Malik thinks she knows about him! XD Oh yeah for those people who have some ideas on what I could do for my stories please e-mail me at my e-mail address which unfortunately I cannot type so you'll have to login in to find out what it is and please have your subject as 'IDEA' any other subject will automatically be deleted and yes this can be for any of my stories even of media miner…..hey even I have an off day!  
R&R


	11. Red light Green Light!

I am soo happy that ya'll love this story although I do wish that there were more reviewers but then again ya gotta be happy with what cha have and as of now I am very happy…I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

Apartment  
Heather

"How did you find out?"

eh?????????????!

The hell is he talking about? Find out? Was he actually planning something against me? Why am I asking myself these questions?

"Well to be perfectly honest it wasn't that hard I mean 'Dueling tips' who the hell stalks someone just for dueling tips?" I laughed at my bizarre response only to see that he wasn't as amused as me. "Hey its alright its not as if you have done any ha-" He then rested his hand gently on my shoulder…

I am not one hundred percent sure as to what happened but I think that you get the idea…Funny how daytime just suddenly becomes night…

Apartment  
Malik

Damn it! How did she find out!? Am I really that obvious!?

"Well to be perfectly honest it wasn't that hard I mean 'Dueling tips' who the hell stalks someone just for dueling tips?"

Damn…she's good. (A/N or maybe you're just really bad…)

She was laughing. No one laughs at me! I stood up and advanced towards her small, vulnerable form. She looked up at me, "Hey its alright its not as if you have done any

ha-"

If you guessed that I grabbed her shoulder and hit a pressure point then you win. (A/N pressure point XDD I am such an idiot!)

Like a doll she fell perfectly into my arms. Normally if a 'bad guy' kidnapped a girl she was normally light in weight but I am not so lucky. She was heavy but of course nothing that I can't handle .

Snaking my hands behind her back and underneath her thighs I carried her out of the apartment and onto my motor cycle. I smirked as to where my hands where, never have I felt a girl this way…hm..

No! Women are only trouble! A mere distraction! 

Lugging her onto my motorcycle I sat in front of her. My arms around her body and onto the handle bars of the vehicle. Then I rested my head on her shoulder, taking in the sweet aroma of her strawberry shampoo. It was all a very arousing position.

Damn it FOCUS!

I started to drive. Once again my drug was taking affect. Although I kept on getting distracted. Her body kept on sliding back and forth on me. Her back touches my front. Damn it felt so good!

NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT!!!

Why am I feeling this way now!? I have seen women who have beauty that matches that of the gods and yet this one girl drives me insane! 

Once again her body slightly slide back into mine. Her hair on my nose and her….body….near mine. 

It was a red light.

Damn that color!

Soon I was no longer in control of my body. My cheek touched hers, feeling her silky skin that so many humans lacked. How good her skin feels against mine. Oh Ra what are these emotions!?

Green light.

Quickly I snapped out of my daze and drove on. Her figure once again sliding on my body. Not even my faithful drug could get me out of her spell. I felt so weak and yet…I did not care.

Red light.

Did I mention how much I hate Red!!? Now the drug was gone and all there was is the human. I took one of my hands off of the handle bar and rested it around her waist. Keeping her near. I don't know why but it felt so good. My hand began to travel up ward. I have absolutely no control over my actions. Ra help me as it had gone further up.  
Its just too much, I cannot handle it. For some reason I desire something from her but, what?

Green light.  
I once again moved my hand away from her body. This girl is now controlling me!  
Although it doesn't feel so bad. GAH!

Teenage hormones must control!!!

For some reason red isn't so bad any more…

-----------------------

yeah yeah I kno short but her whatcha gonna do? EXCEPT REVIEW! :D Rhyme!!! Oh well I am thinking about making this R rated but if you peeps decide against it then I shall try to tone it down.  
Ja!


	12. An Easy Alliance

Domino  
Malik

It all just seems too easy.

The kidnapping, taking over this world, I expected somewhat of a challenge. Despite the fact that the pharaoh has crushed several of my underlings (not to mention myself but he probably cheated) his strategy seems simple enough. 

Besides with strings that was not even my _real_ deck. It was merely something that I had just put together. I was an idiot to think that a deck of suck pathetic cards could some how overwhelm the pharaoh. 

Truly its all too easy.

Quickly I turned to an alley, finally no more traffic lights. I wasn't sure whether my body could take the constant….pleasure…. Yes of course no form of fortune was on my side today.

I say this because…I am about to run over someone! Immediately I skidded to a stop. Damn it! What kind of an idiot deliberately runs in the middle of a 'road'?! (A/N dude its an alley way….I don't think you should even be there v.v;;;;; )

I put the brakes on my vehicle and made sure that the girl would not slide off. Now I took off my helmet letting my golden mane free of this plastic annoyance. 

"Who are you?"

He opened his blue-green jacket and revealed the Sennen Ring. Another owner of an item, joy.

"I am Bakura, Give me the Sennen Rod human and I will let you and her pass."

He stared at the girl somewhat before looking back at me. Typical, he probably knows her. Although he doesn't seem to care too much considering that he didn't ask 'Give me the Sennen Rod in exchange for her'.

"Why do you want my sennen item?", I asked while taking out my favorite object. 

"Once I have all of the items I will be able to control enough power to take over the world!"

(-.- Yeah that'll make me give it to him) He seems to have some knowledge of the power of these objects but most likely he doesn't know everything. The power of the pharaoh is far stronger than that of the items! 

"I am Malik", he rolled his eyes at my statement obviously not caring, "you may have the Sennen Rod if you do something for me."

"Don't try to make deals with me _boy_ I can just take the item from you!"

"If you truly thought that you could take me item by force then you would have done so already. I know where several other sennen items are located, if you help me I shall give you what you desire."

"No! I challenge you instead for the item! Sennen Ring against Sennen Rod!", he spat.

Damn it he is just making this more difficult! The girl then stirred in my arms. How could I have forgotten about her!? Damn she'll awaken soon but what else can I do?

A strong aura surrounded both of us as a game was about to be played.

He chuckled and his aura began to weaken, "Never mind , I would have probably won but you are not my opponent and besides you have a damsel to kidnap ne?"

I growled.

He laughed a bit and once again spoke, "In order to defeat Yugi is to defeat one of his friends first."

I nodded, "Leave that to me."

"Their friendship is strong and it will be difficult to set them against one another although for me that is no problem."

I think that we just might be able to work together. I looked down at the girl, although some other things will have to be taken care of first.

------  
Yay another chappie! I can't seem to stop updating! Oh yeah it may seem out of character for Bakura to say : "Their friendship is strong and it will be difficult to set them against one another although for me that is no problem." But actually what I had typed there with the duel and dialogue was all from the original version so Bakura actually said that. Oi I hate what has become of yugioh -.- but anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
R&R


	13. Humor Sucks

Domino Docks (yanno that private dock place in the episode where Malik took over Jou)  
Heather

Damn….I will **kill** the bus driver that ran over me……again….long story….longer story..Wait…wasn't there a guy? Namu? Yeah he put his hand on my shoulder and the rest……O.O maybe he really is a stalker!

Damn! What happened………………..?............!.........-.- Must stop thinking the worst.

Wait a sec. Where am I? 

I looked around. It was a small room with circular windows, petite bed…Window! Damn I'm slow!

Peering through the windows I saw only metal. Also there was water below. A ship? Most likely considering the interior and not to mention the exterior. Men with violet cloaks surrounded the place. Violet!? Hey wait! The dudes from before!

Namu?

Yeah you all expected it, the bishi that we all know and love is apparently not all he seems to be. You'd think I'd learn by now with Bakura, Pegasus, and now Namu. But NO! I invite a complete stranger whom has probably raped me or is planning to kill me in the near future. Damn. (A/N Pegasus!? O.o !? XDD I dun think we wanna kno!)

Although why would Namu want me? Oi maybe its one of Yugi's new rivals! Sheesh! Maybe I should stop hanging around him considering all the trouble and apprehensiveness that he is giving me! Yeah….why do Anzu, Honda, and Jou stick by him? I just do it for the sake of not looking stupid at a mall or something. Maybe they are all in love with him O.o? Wow…..I have gotta stop reading Yaoi fan fiction!

"Malik-sama wishes your presence."

Holy Crappers! I turned around and what appeared before me was another man in a purple cloak. Wait, who the hell is Malik-SAMA!? I asked him this and he only gave me a glare and told me to shut up when I see him. Yeah that helps. I rolled my eyes as he grabbed my upper arm and literally dragged me to this Malik-sama. 

Oh yeah did I tell you that 'Namu' is not all that he seems to be?

Right I remember now. 

A hall. Bigger than any other entry that a ship like this should have. The 'servant' released my arm and I was free to rub it as to heal it from his tight grip. I gave him a glare but he ignored it. Or he didn't see it, I can never tell which.

The doors opened. Spectacular throne room? Torture chamber? Servants room? Why am I leading you off? 

Twas a normal room. Red carpeting, a bed, and some crushed ice. Sheesh what did the ice ever do to him?

"Good she is here."

I perked up to the unfamiliar, or should I say regretfully familiar, voice. Namu?!

"No wait…..don't tell me…its just like the movies! You are really Malik-sama and you brought me here to gain Yugi's puzzle!"

Do I call things or what?...

Or what.

"Interesting but you're only half right", he replied with amusement in his tone. The servant then closed the door and left us to each other. Damn that sounded wrong!

"Yeah ok then. Hey don't chuckle at me!" What is with people today am I funny!? Well yeah I am…. but I'm not TRYING to be humorous!....now…

He glared at me. Uh yeah, he has the guards, the strength, and a pointy rod thing that can stop me. I am not in charge.

Yes as of now I shall ignore the pointy rod thing.

"Okay okay so then if I'm 'wrong' then what is right?"

He gave me another glare. What!? I did nothing!

"How did you know?"

I blinked, "Know? How did I know what? Hey didn't you ask me this earlier?!"

He growled, "Shut the hell up woman and answer me!" (A/N lol)

Domino  
Malik

I held the girl close to my chest. Still unconscious and in the alley with a 'collector'. Yes I do plan to make a deal with this spirit but she comes first. 

Don't look at me that way. I only say this because she is pretty damn distracting! She keeps sliding on m- OFF the bike! 

Bakura stared at me and started to chuckle silently.

"What's so funny spirit?", I growled.

"Can't contain you 'desire', hm? Typical human."

Desire!? I have no time for any of that! Nor am I interested in those sort of things! As of now. GAH! 

" Shut up! If you favor your life that is."

Another chuckle. I hate it when people laugh at me. Never have I seen myself humorous!

" You can't threaten me human", he replied with a sadistic tone, " I hold so much more knowledge and power that your flesh would simmer under the mere aura of my supremacy."

Didn't he emit an aura in the last chapter? My flesh felt nothing. I detest liars.

"Meet me here again in an hour. I have a plan for the pharaoh to meet me in a….different way."

The spirit agreed and left the vicinity as I picked up the semi unconscious female.


	14. Painful Affection

Domino Docks  
Heather

He growled, "Shut the hell up woman and answer me!"

The hell is he talking about? Why did he bring me here and what the hell is he talking about?

"Dude I have no clue what you are talking about and besides its just a tad awkward for someone to say 'shut up' and them ask them a question right after."

Yeah I so asked for it. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, my back facing the ceiling and his knee delving into my spine. Sweet. 

But painful.

"Hey! Get off me you …..arse hole!" 

That was intimidating.

Hehe…..arse hole..

I turned my head to see his smirking face. Smirking or was he trying to hold back his laughter?

"Listen girl', he sneered, " I am not in the mood to play games so be a good little slave and tell me the truth."

"The truth is I have n- THE HELL? DID YOU JUST CALL ME A SLAVE?"

He must not have liked that considering his knee had gone deeper into my back, which, in turn, made me yell in pain. I hate showing weakness. But still…..I AM NO SLAVE!...psh….arse hole…. (A/N O.O can a knee do that?)

His hands seized my wrists and his face was closely near mine. Another compromising position.

"Don't play with me, you are **_now _**my slave little one", he whispered in my ear.

Damn it why does he have to be so hott? 

"Fine _why _am I your slave?"

"You should know."

Screw that? I hate it when people say things like that even though they know that we have no clue on what the hell is going on! Then again…maybe he really doesn't know…Ah that's it!

"Look dude I think ya got everything mixed up," I assured. " I _seriously _don't know what is going on. Honestly I have no clue as to where I am and who you are. I dunno where or why you thought I did but I have nothing that you would want from me."

Twas silence. Damn this quiet-ness. Slowly I peek to see Malik's reaction.

Crap.

He dun look to happy, despite the fact that he looks funny. His mouth was slightly agape and his eyes as wide as they could go. Tee hee hee Malik-sama made a mistake!

Wait…is that a good thing…?...Damn.

"Look dude I know, SHOCKING! But seriously we all make mistakes so if you just get off of me I shall find meh way home."

Once again silent. I tried moving under him but his grip was too strong. Damn it I knew I should have gone running today!

Although I don't see how that would help in this situation. Hey I did run today!

"Oh you're not going anywhere now."

"Thank you and I will le-……excuse me?"

His face once again held that deranged, psychotic look that said 'He he you are not leaving cause I will rape you and steal your identity.' I know….I watch too much Sci-Fi.

"Remember when I said that you are my slave?"

……Holy…..Friggen…..Crumpet Poodles…..

-  
Sugar high!weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
Ryou-.-….um… what she means to say is hope you liked this sugar high chapter and please RR  
(also I can't seem to think of stuff for meh other story and im having _alittle _difficulty with this one….if you read chapter-10 at the end of it, it tells how you can give me ideas or just review me!)  
YB-.+ im sure you'd like that Scarlet…


	15. Women's Work

/eats pixie stick/…..prepare yourself

Domino Docks  
Heather

Holy….Friggen…..Crumpet Poodles…….

What in hell's name is his problem? I am no slave!

"Ok first of all you need help, plain and simple, second why me-.- I swear if you say 'Oh you know' then I shall scream in a very impolite manner!"

As if I wasn't screaming enough right? Oh yeah my already impolite manner was SO going to make him get off of me…..psh….I wish!...or do I?

Bah! Frig-Why must I ruin a dramatic teen moment?

He glared, " As of now you are my servant. Why? Because **I **say so! Besides here, no one can hear you scream."

I'm sorry people but I just had to laugh.

Yupo I laughed at the dude who had me pinned to the ground and his knee delving into my back while his warm breathe caressed my ear and his sexeh voi-………God Friggen Damn Me!

Why was that saying in CAPS? Cause' I said so, and remember in Fan fiction no one can hear you scream.

Of course, back to the story, throughout the course of my life I have been able to get away with almost anything but now……my get-away streak has been broken.

His muscular arms that seized my wrists had twisted them into another position that I found most uncomfortable. Yeah I was weak and let out a cry. No tears…just screaming….

He smirked at my helpless form, as of now I was putty in his hands….and knee…. This guy obviously from the start had the upper hand, damn, I can't believe that I _actually _want to see him again.

Just screw me why doncha God?

Finally after some painful positions and inappropriate yelling, he got off of me and released me from his Hercules-like grasp. Sue me, I don't know any Egyptian gods. Except Ra…and Anubis…..and Set…..and Bes…..and Osiris……

Why do I even bother making a point?

Once his warm body had left mine I suddenly felt weak…..weaker…Damn people who actually go to the gym.

"Your first tasks, since you are a woman, is too wash our clothes and possibly other things as well," of course he smirked at this.

Hey wait…

"What in hells name do you mean by 'since you are a woman'!"

Yanno I am still in pain. I don't have any right to say anything like that but my pride as a 'woman' is still strong.

He gave me a dark look. Yeah….maybe I should just wash some clothes…I mean how bad can it be?...wait….why did he say our?

Domino Docks  
Malik

"Look dude I know, SHOCKING! But seriously we all make mistakes so if you just get off of me I shall find meh way home."

I….was…..wrong?

No….I am **never** wrong..she must not remember….What am I, saying of course she does…Damn it! How could I have been so foolish? Now what am I going to do with her? She holds no valuable information! This female is useless to me!

Hn. What?

I looked down and saw the female's pitiful attempts to escape me. Damn it not again. Of course her body brushed against mine but at least now I know what she is like. Most definitely not the 'sleeping beauty' that was once before in my arms but, now a spoiled child who wants nothing more than to have her way. Well little girl it seems that you shall be, for the first time, denied your wish.

"Oh you're not going anywhere now", I smirked. You honestly thought that you would be unscathed? No no little one, I make the rules, **I **think for you. Just me….and that is how it shall be from now on.

My smirk widened. Maybe I do have a use for you…a slave….not just an ordinary slave of course..

"Thank you and I will le-……excuse me?"

A spoiled child with only one, meager, desire. I know that I am right.

"Remember when I said that you are my slave?"

Her eyes widened smally. In anger, or resentment? Either way she does not approve of this situation. Tch. She must learn who is incharge.

"Ok first of all you need help, plain and simple, second why me-.- I swear if you say 'Oh you know' then I shall scream in a very impolite manner!"

It seems that the little woman has forgotten her place.

I glared, " As of now you are my servant. Why? Because **I **say so! Besides here, no one can hear you scream."

No one will ever hear you scream. What?

She is laughing at me? Of all the nerve and disrespect! Has this female learned nothing?

I can tell that this slave will be difficult to tame. Although no animal, or human, always stays free spirited. Soon this girl will only see freedom as a tale yet to be told. 

My arms that held her wrists were now twisting her delicate arms. And as the theory goes, every action has an equal and opposite reaction. Her screams were a well sung song. Such beauty in pain, yes I do realize of what I am saying sounds mad. But if you truly grasp this art, the notes that I hear, then soon all of you will join in my blood symphony.

Of course joy can only get boring after a while. I released her from my impenetrable grasp as I smirked at her pain stricken form.

A song that tires me to no end.


	16. One Thing!

Domo Arigatou Josephine Jekyl 

Domino Docks

Heather

Well…I think that it is pretty damn obvious that I just can't do the wash, I sweat dropped.

Yeah…apparently something went wrong Malik-sama….I BLAME ZE MACHINES!...Please let it be the machines!

Or maybe the Rare Hunters can lose…..20-100 Lbs….in one night…….today…..now….Hey anything is pretty damn possible.

Please let this be one of those possibilities!

Crappers I can see it now…instant death by guys wearing purple spandex!...Hehe spandex..

Holy crap why does my brain do that?

Well…ah crap I definitely have to tell Malik. Oh no what will he do?

Impaling, chopping, cannibalism, MALIK IN THE LIBRARY WITH A LEAD PIPE! Like I said **anything **is pretty damn possible…

Sheesh, why does he even need a **woman **to do this? I mean men can wash!...oh yeah….waayy better than me! This dude has pride….as a man….psh… he acts like a spoiled child…a sexy spoiled child…..

Now here is a moment that I should share with a psychiatrist.

Life sucks ass…

I looked towards the door, afraid to open it and view my death sentence...literally… Maybe Malik isn't all that he seems to be…yah….he just might be nice…in an evil kind of way….

Well all I can do is hope that he isn't as _pleasant _as Yami Bakura…..then again….

Maybe I should die so that I may spare you the traumatizing thoughts about the little men in my head stabbing my brain with tiny pitch forks!

Long story….

Ok this is long enough… I **have **to tell Malik….maybe I can find a nicer side to him…yah then I shall focus on that one thing every time I see him so that I can ….well possible be nicer and, or , respect him a tad more..

Yah that is what I'll do!

Finally I managed to haul myself outside the 'safe' room and into the hall way….which of course leads to Malik's room….again….

Damn I still feel tense from when he got me last time , I rubbed my arms. No no **must** focus on a good thing about him besides his utter hottness….

Damn it! I made it to his room too quickly! Why oh why can I not type any heart throbbing ,poetic, details about the lovely hall way and its impending..ness…about me going to the room of the dude that almost sprained my wrist!

Unfortunately I am not **that **talented.

Ok stick to the plan…tell him and run!

"Malik-sama please understand i-", a voice pleaded.

The hell? I peek through the door that was conveniently open only a crack.

(A/N Malik-.- conveniently open huh?... SS: …err..well there aren't any more key holes soooo…)

Malik-sama did not hold a joyful visage to this, "Enough! I will **NOT **allow any losers to be apart of my clan!"

The servant pleading and reasoned but even I could see that Malik wasn't listening…Well not only was he listening but apparently he took out his golden rod-thingy and somehow opened it to reveal a blade….No way….was he going to..?

Next thing I knew the blade pierced through his skull and Malik made some stupid-ass speech about how no one should defy him.

Damn all I needed was one thing, ONE THING THAT SHOWED ME THAT MALIK HAD A HEART!

The other Ghouls who were there wrapped the body in his cloak….Oh crap they might have wanted to save that cloak…

Of course being the slow person I am….the Ghouls had opened the door that, in turn, hit my face.

"A Crap!", I yelled while clutching my nose.

Malik stood up with a glare plastered on his face, "What are you doing here?"

The other Ghouls walked pass me, letting me in as well, "Uhh…hiya Malik…sama….uhh…well its about the wash.."

"Yes?", he asked in irritation.

"Um do you need it anytime soon?"

"Yes, why?"

"Ahem!...well after you _assigned _me my _duty_ you didn't let me explain that I can't …well…wash..", I stuttered nervously while holding a mini cape that looked big enough to fit a male action figure.

Oh yeah he looked pretty damn furious, a gaze that I know too well…what? You thought being kidnapped by Malik was the only bad thing that has happened to me?

He snatched the mini cloak out of my hands and glared at me again…sheesh attitude much?

"God damn it woman how could you have messed this up? All women should know how to cook, clean, and WASH!"

Where the hell is this guy from?

"First of all not ALL women should know that! And second why are you so mad with a boat like this and men that age range from 17-40 you probably are loaded!"

He glared at me again but his glare turned into a smirk, "Well since you can't wash then I know one thing that you can do."

I rolled my eyes, "And that would be?"

His smirk widened as he began to take off his shirt.


	17. Pervert!

Domino Docks

Malik

Ra damn this all.

Serves that man right for actually believeing that his life would be spared out of _pity_. Such a weak minded servant. If you are defeated by anyone, ESPECIALLY **_that _**woman, then they shall pay the ultimate testimony. After all I only allow victorious beings to stay with my _gang_.

The Rare Hunters have all pledged to obey this _law_. They knew what the consequences are, and yet they still beg?

Pathetic beings. They do not deserve to bask in the sunlight.

"A Crap!"

No…please don't let it be that voice. I swear if it is not her then I will commit myself to a life time a manure shoveling!

I glanced at the door and glared.

Damn it…. What in Ra's name does she want, "What are you doing here?"

She glanced at me with well hidden fear, "Uhh…hiya Malik…sama….uhh…well its about the wash.."

….hidden….

Do not tell me that this little _woman _cannot handle a meager task suck as _washing_. "Yes?"

"Um do you need it anytime soon?"

"Yes, why?", I asked still pretty damn annoyed.

"Ahem!...well after you _assigned _me my _duty_ you didn't let me explain that I can't …well…wash..", she stuttered while holding up a cloak that was able to fit a tiny doll. GOD DAMN IT CAN THIS FEMALE DO ANYTHING?

I stomped over to her, snatching the rag that was once a very expensive cloak!

"God damn it woman how could you have messed this up? All women should know how to cook, clean, and WASH!"

What is her problem? It is a simple task!

She then stared at me, giving me a hateful glare, "First of all not ALL women should know that! And second why are you so mad with a boat like this and men that age range from 17-40 you probably are loaded!"

She is right about my welfare but still and order is an order and she failed. I smirked, which means that she has to do something else, "Well since you can't wash then I know one thing that you can do."

She rolled her eyes at me, "And that would be?"

My smirk had widened as I began to remove my clothing.

Domino Docks

Heather

Whoa whoa! As much as I'd **love **to lost my virginity to this guy I have to say something.

He took off his pants leaving him in only long, black boxers. SOMETHING MUST BE SAID!...except for 'meow'….

"You do realize that anyone who disobeys me must die, as you have seen, but since this is your first day I will give you another task," his face only became centimeters from mine, his breath flowing down my face, "bathe me."

I think I am going to faint people! On the other hand, I am not that type of person so I slapped him. Although I could never slap any one…I usually punched them so it was a pretty weak hit….but that didn't mean that I did not get my meaning across….

Of course Malik-sama is not one to like any type of blow no matter how painless.

He quickly grabbed my wrists and threw me onto his bed. Him on top of course. Sound familiar……not THAT familiar! Sheesh perverted readers…although I shouldn't talk…

"Damn it woman why wont you obey me?", he snarled.

Man was yelling truly necessary?

"BEcause its wrong and sudden!"

Once again I marvel myself with my intimidating vocal threats.

His glare then became one of confusion…although the anger was still present….Oh yeah…._very _present.

"Fine if you will not bathe me I have had a rough…tense….. day today…massage my back and shoulders…and since you could not handle washing maybe you can handle being my…_personal…_slave."

Twas one of those rare moments at which I had no right to criticize…

He slowly got off of me and turned his back. Of course I held back a gasp at what I had seen. Was that a tattoo? No…..I can see many depressions…its almost as if it was…carved on him….

My hands touched his bare back and massaged him. Although I felt his back more that massaged it… I hope he doesn't notice….

These are definitely carvings…no wonder he is such a psycho… But why is he after Yami? I highly doubt that the _almighty _pharaoh would do this?

Oi….questions for another day…at another time…for now…. I must resist the urge to touch his chest!


	18. A Night of Bliss

((((( O.O ))))) can't….stop….updating….

Domino Docks  
Malik

Damn it must I always tell this woman what to do?

"Lower," I growled.

She silently obliged as her supple touch began to stride lower. I arched my head back. This actually felt so good, it has been so long since I have felt comfort such as this. Despite her horrid person she is very soft. Her fingers gently slide lower and then back up to my broad shoulders.

Everything was so silent, almost as if all speech was banned from this very room.

Most unusual, I thought to myself. She has not complained for awhile, mm, oh well I cannot complain. The spider-like fingertips once again strode lower. Was she feeling my back? Truthfully that does not surprise me, what in fact shocks me is her reaction. Is this the reason behind her silence?

Damn this feels so good, I hate women.

No I am not gay although for about a year I had tried to be but, unfortunately, it was just too unusual for me. Now I _have _to be with women. Mm, even though she isn't massaging as much as she is feeling I cannot complain….Hm…

"I know you want to touch me female," I smirked. "Explore."

I could feel her tense up. Although everything was still very silent. Honestly I have no ides as to why I said such a thing. Maybe a part of me wanted to feel her against me. Bah! I must stop thinking su-u-u-u!

How do you expect me to finish a sentence when her hands slowly run down my chest. Such cool hands she has.

Oh how good it feels!

I then suddenly pulled her to face me as I stared into her eyes. Never have I felt this way. My face leaned in close to hers. Her breath rushing as did mine. What was I doing? I must stop!

My face became closer and my eye lids heavy as my hands went around her back. I brought her body close to mine and captured her in a rough kiss. Passion and lust made me do this I just know it! But I could not control myself as my tongue forced itself into her mouth while my hands were rubbing the sides of her body.

What am I doing?

I-I have to stop. It took all the strength in my brain to force myself away from her. The spirit is correct I cannot control my desire.

"Get out!", I yelled.

She looked at me with a bit of shock and confusion but left anyway. I plopped myself on the satin bed under me and clutched my head in frustration.

What in Ra's name is going on?

Domino Dock

Heather

"I know you want to touch me female," He paused. "Explore."

W-what? Ok so maybe I do want to touch his sexy body but seriously I am no slut! Then again this is a once in a lifetime chance- NO! Must control teenage hormones! Hm…….body….ARG! What is wrong?

Well he did say I could. No I can't! Besides what if I'm not good enough-Ugh! That's slut talk right there! I mean seriously I REFUSED to give him a bath and he thinks after one massage that I will touch him!...hm……He's good…

Oh my God!

What am I saying! This is sooooooooooo wrong! Well not wrong…..just sudden… I mean all I know about this guy is that he is hott, he obviously had some trauma with the carving or something, and he wants the sennen puzzle……other than that we're strangers..

I stared down at his muscular chest once again that tightened feeling consumed my body. Damn this all! I can't believe him!...OK the **only** way that I can see out of this is too touch him on the chest just once and then **swear **for there to be no more sexual attraction between us!

Hesitantly I wrapped my arms around him, considering that I am behind him and all, and let my hands run down his muscular torso. Wow he _really _works out. Damn me and my perverted…ness…

He then turned around and pulled me close to his form. OK that was** really **sudden! But….. his eyes are so lovely. No no no! Heather you slut! Don't let your face is so close….is he really going to k-

I'd have to say yes. My first kiss!...at 17! I'm a sad child….but happy. By the order of my hormones I kissed back and his kiss became rougher…to the point that he forced his tongue into my mouth. Even though I don't know much about kissing I'd have to say that he is pretty damn good. Oh wow! His hands are so warm. Being restrained by him doesn't exactly allow me to 'feel' his body temp.

Although this sudden outburst of bliss was JUST getting good he pushed me off of him forcefully. Alright, what did I miss? Aw man don't tell me I kiss horribly damn! I thought I could be good at **something** other than art…..drawing…..writing….school….Ah screw it!

"Get out!"

Whoa that was loud! I glanced up at him but of course I received no answer so obediently I left to my room and laid down on my bed.

My first kiss…..was by a total psycho who wants to be pharaoh….meh….nothing is ever perfect….


	19. A Jump to the Future

Kitty Persona: first of all I am so glad that you like both of my stories /bows/ I am honored but just to say I'll do my best ta notify u about new chappies! (although as ya may have noticed I update this story more than any of my other ones kukuku

ENJOY!

Battle Ship (meh it's the blimp peeps -.-)

Heather

Oi can you say ODD?

Well awhile has happened and since I'm the only who is sane and not ranting stupid-ass friendship stuff. Bleh love….oh no psycho talk! Must wash mouth!...er I betcha you didn't need to hear that….well anyway back to tellin' ya about what happened.

First of all Malik-sama , after the blush blush nudge nudge incident, he was basically avoiding me….which by Any means pisses me off I mean seriously we kiss and he can't even tell me if I'm good at it or not!...

Yeah…forget I spoke…ANYWAY (for real).. Aparently since the whole 'controlling Jou' plan didn't work, sheesh why would anyone think that Jou's brain could pull off such an elaborate plan…meh they say it was because of friendship but I know the truth! He just didn't want me stealing his Belgium Waffles and he couldn't prevent me while being controlled by a sexy, evil psycho!

Man I gotta stop talking…

No wait dun go to another story I will get on with this! Ok well anyway Malik went to the tourney as 'Namu' and me being his 'good friend', tch I KNOW everyone thought we were _together_. Damn you Malik for being so sexy and perfect!

So, like myself, they were fooled with his act which kinda brings down my self that I am usually the one who DOESN'T fall for the stupid evil tricks. When Ryou came through the bushes in Duelist Kingdom, I **knew **that he was possessed. I HAVE PROOF!...

What you wanna see the proof well their mine so nya! ANYWAY , finally, after the gang was all like 'Hey Namu welcome to our secret group that is widely known by everyone and don't worry we'll share our secrets with you and disregard the fact that you have a sennen item on your belt loop!'

So yeah…the once again evil spirit of the sennen ring appeared in hopes of destroying Yami but, as always, the sexy ones never win. (A/N I think Yami is pretty sexy but im just making a point )

Ok, seriously, after the whole 'Oh no I must save my hikari but, I cannot let the fan girls think I'm gay! What do I do? Ah screw it I'm savin' the had to duel 'Malik' or in other words another lackey that seemed to be a pretty strong duelist.

Fuck Malik for wasting my two consecutive days of earning locator cards!

Anyway, once again, 'Malik' had lost by some weird lightening and somehow this effected the real Malik. Don't ask me why! He clenched his head in pain and of course being the 'sweet' person I am I go over to him and ask if there was anything I could do. Although he didn't answer me, sheesh who does?

The announcer dude said that whomever recovered first would win, at first 'Malik' had attempted to get up but failed and that lucky-ass pansy boy Jou won. Although none of this helped Malik's condition.

I wasn't listening too much but he had said something about a 'sleeping darkness'. Joy as if the _regular_ Malik isn't evil enough. Once again I went over to him and tried to help but he literally shoved me away.

Damn bastard..

Although for some reason next thing I knew was that Malik's eyes were half lidded and glazed while his hair was now up and everywhere. He was like a super seiyan! Except that this is the wrong anime and his eyes aren't green.

Basically now I know the true meaning of 'Two-Faced'.

Of course like the _regular _Malik, he mad some stupid-ass long speech that I really didn't care about and the gang was like 'Holy Crap I can't believe that Namu, whom I just met and entrusted my most furtive secrets, has betrayed me!'

After the new Malik said his speech he glanced at me with a deranged smirk and left. Well….at least he gives me something close to a smile unlike the other Malik.

So people here I am in Ryou's room (mainly cause Malik and I had to share a room and Hell would have to have an ice age before I go back in there again).

Yep bored with nothing to do, maybe I should have watched the duel…I think it was between Seto Kaiba and a some Mysterious Duelist. Ah well Ryou should be find. I stood up to walk out of the room until I felt a cold, yet string hand grip onto my wrist.


	20. Caring is fer yella bellies

Dun ask meh why I can't stop updating I just have wayyy too much time O.O kukuku…well just for the record domo Arigatou for reviewing my stories ppl! I am so happy that cha like it :D!  
Koibito-beloved  
Battle Ship (hehe just like the game kukuku)  
Heather

Oh come on authoress! Why must I suffer to the fingertips of your key board!

Whomever was gripping my wrist, ten bucks says its Bakura, tightened his hold. Damn it why must this happen to meeee? I mean what have I done to deserve this except bad mouth my family, convert to atheism , kick orphan children-……..screw you God….Ra……Zeus…..Now you see why I am an atheist.

Damn it I bet that I am going to turn around and see a deranged, sexy, psycho who is mostly likely going to slit my throat….or plan B……a cheery field full of oranges! A place where gnomes and plantains may travel without shipping and handling!

I know I call the 800 number way too much.

My brain gave my body and automatic response to conclude whom my 'keeper' was. Damn now I have to get out my wallet!...that is if you bet on kura…. There laying in the _hospital _bed was the king of thieves himself. (A/N I cannot begin to tell you how many times I have heard 'the king of thieves himself' in fan fiction)

His feminine form made me jealous of the curves he possessed, that I wanted! Ahem! Wrong story!

Whoa when did I end up in the bed? Did he actually pull me in? Ah crap not another pervert! Seriously I do like the tall, strong , and mysterious type but Bakura…. I just don't know… I should like him….despite his evil psycho-ness…he is very much hott.

Malik…

Hold up! Why in hells name am I thinking about Malik? So what if he is my first kiss that doesn't make him special or anything! Remember Heather, Malik was the one who kidnapped you, the dude who stole your first kiss, the dude who you are slowly but surely beginning to care about.

Nya?

Why would I possibly care about him? I hardly know him! Which brings us to the situation at hand.

"I told you that you would see me again."

Hesitantly I looked him directly in the eyes. Truly I cannot read a person even if my life depended on it and this story is based on those types of situations. Honestly I know nothing about men accept that they are perverted and they have a lot of upper body strength!

My mother told me about men like you Yami no Bakura!

And I was hoping she was right!

"Now", he started in a whisper, " I wont let you out of my sight." The spirit leaned closer until his form towered over mine. Well now this seems more like a blush blush nudge nu- Hey why am I using hintful- humoristic statements? This is an R rated story I can make Yami Malik strip on a card table…but unfortunately I want to be in character as much as I possibly can.

Slowly the pale Egyptian leaned closer to my face. Damn I must be a tomato! (A/N :D another thing ya'll here in fan fiction!)

Although the second kiss was unfortunately interrupted by an all so annoying girl and her theme is : ' Hiya yugi-kun! Ok shrimp move over so I can fuck yami cause I have no interest in midgets oh yami you're here ok then I will be nice to the short little cute kid!'

Hey wait since when did the ever so familiar anime sheen in her eyes become so ANZU IS NOW A GOTH!...oh…wait….I dun think gothic peeps can do that..

With an enraged look upon her face she managed to throw Bakura off of my being. Whoa tude problem! Wait how did she get the strength to do that? She turned to face me, "Heather are you alright?"

"Er…yeah…uh Anzu you feelin' ok cause ya just threw off an ancient evil spirit bent on stealing your not-so-secret love?"

Her eyes showed confusion but then they had widened as she turned to face the spirit.

"Well", Bakura stood, " I didn't think that you would be alive Malik."

MALIK? HOLY FRIGGEN CROPPETS! SINCE WHEN DID MALIK GET A SEX CHANGE?

Truly I am now traumatized…..ewwwwwwwwwww..

Battle Ship (A/N /must laugh/)

Malik

I stared in utter shock as I walked through the hall in Anzu's body.

For all this time.. it was me…..father… H-how could have I done such a thing? Wait my darker half may want to be rid of Rishid! Damn it in this form I am useless! Unless…the spirit! Yami no Bakura!

If he could not defeat the pharaoh then there will be another way for him to gain the sennen Rod!

I ran through the halls ignoring the killer pain in my feet, damn it how do women walk in these? Well not all women have worn this type of foot wear…Heather actually wore normal shoes. Damn I'd rather been her mind! (A/N somehow I don't think you really want to)

Alright this should be Bakura's room. I held the sennen ring and walked inside the room.

The Fuck?

That stupid-ass spirit trying to make off with **my **woman!

I shoved the spirit with all the strength that Anzu could muster, which unfortunately was not a lot but it did get the job done.

Urgently I turned to the girl, "Heather are you alright?"

Wait did I just call her by her name? What is this? And did I say she was mine? A female such as that is worthy for the sinful beings in Osirus's domain!

"Er…yeah…uh Anzu you feelin' ok cause ya just threw off an ancient evil spirit bent on stealing your not-so-secret love?"

What is she saying not so secret lo-….crap I'm still in Anzu's body…wait she likes the pharaoh?

"Well", Bakura stood, " I didn't think that you would be alive Malik."

Fuck! That faggot of a spirit had some _great _timing!

Hea-SHE looked up at me with shocked eyes, "Malik?"

Damn it! Quickly I pulled her into a hug.

"The Hell are you doing Ma-"

Females are idiots that are only useful in certain respects…Of course she stupidly once again fell for the pressure point……..

Bakura snickered, "Well this is rather interesting although even if I am from a different time line I do not believe that it is wise to knock out your Koibtio"

I glared, "I do not care for _anyone _in that respect.

Struggling I managed to lift her onto the bed, pulling the covers over her as well. Finally I left Anzu's body and 'walked' out of the room with Bakura in attempts to successfully rid of Yami no Malik.

I gave the room no second glance.

4


	21. Soothingly Rough

Battle Ship (I'm sorry I just must play the game again)

Malik

The duel was a mere annoyance.

Seeing the cocky look upon his face made me want to ring his neck. Although, it is my body and I can only phase through him. If only I could just take over my own body instead of this annoying female's form. Then again Anzu is useful considering that I was able to tell Isis that she should hide Rishid.

Luckily that buys me some time.

Hopefully enough, at this point I must rely on the pharaoh to be my savior. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, truly that saying has shown its meaning.

In Anzu's body, once again, I strode off through the halls. All I can do is hope that Yami no Malik does not find me in her form. Hm?

The door in front seemed to be the room I had left Heather in.

I know my sins now..

Everything that I have done to her was out of anger and misunderstanding of a death that had taken place so long ago. Truly she did not deserve anything that I had done to her. She was, is, very annoying but I must admit there were times that I just wanted to burst out laughing at her ridiculous antics and sarcastically humorous remarks.

I walked inside her room..

Still sleeping of course. Such a weak…..peaceful being… Her eyes had started to open as I froze in Anzu's body. What was I to do now? Why can I not move?

She opened her eyes and sat up rubbing her neck in frustration.

Soon she spotted me with a confused yet surprised look, "Malik?"

At first I did nothing but I nodded shortly after my silence. She got up out of Ryou's bed and walked over too me. Pretty closely as well. Damn it why am I so nervous. Her nose touched mine, was she going to kiss me?

Heather…

"Dude! What happened to you? Didja get a sex change and then went to a plastic surgeon to look like Anzu or are you naturally that ugly!"

…..you are a loud mouth bitch…

I winced at her tone. What was I thinking? Her kissing me? In a females body or my body?

"I hold Anzu under mind control…the darker half, whom you have already met, has taken complete control of my body and this body had a portion on my mind left in her so I am now 'temporarily' occupying her mind."

She frowned at my _logical_ response. I almost chuckled at her child-like antics. She is one year older than me and she acts as if she were four. (A/N Malik is 16 Heather is 17)

"Damn so how do ya get out of this predicament dude?"

Must she call me dude? And what kind of word is 'ya'?

Battle Ship (A16! YOU SINK!)

Heather

Damn I am so going to kill the bus driver that ran over me! Again! Long story! I believe I mentioned this before! Why am I yelling! Cause' the phone is ringing so loudly that I can't hear anything!

Oh wait…that's my mental phone…./scratchy noise/ Leave a message at the BEEP…..BEEP! And that is my mental answering machine!

Hey wait…Ah crappers Anzu is here…hey wait….maybe its Malik…

"Malik?", I asked.

He simply nodded.

Man people this is just plain traumatizing! He just went from hott to….not! Twitch. Blech Anzu's body…hehehe does that mean that he will dress in the ladies dressing room at the mall. Don't ask why I care?

I walked over to him, faces _very _close! Hell no I ain't kissin' no female! Well technically this isn't 100 percent female here…hummers…

"Dude! What happened to you? Didja get a sex change and then went to a plastic surgeon to look like Anzu or are you naturally that ugly!"

Twas a question that needed to be asked! Sex changes must be known to the world! Although why did he pick that slut Anzu….then again sluts are people too…

"I hold Anzu under mind control…the darker half, whom you have already met, has taken complete control of my body and this body had a portion on my mind left in her so I am now 'temporarily' occupying her mind."

Damn you Malik for making my fun….funless!

"Damn so how do ya get out of this predicament dude?"

He grimaced at the overly used word in my vocabulary…'dude' aw come on where would the patriots and pie eaters be without the word dude? When groovy was out of style which word came? Dude!

"As of now I leave my fate in the hands of the pharaoh."

"Meh", I scowled, "Yugi **always **wins and for some reason he draws the exact card that he needs at the exact time! Its almost as if someone is writing this and we are all just apart of some inter-dimensional universe that is controlled by people who are paid low salaries and dip doughnuts in coffee!"

Malik stared at me with a 'Ok I am just going to back away have fun in lala land where pigeons fly free and mascots may live in a world where I wont be there to throw popcorn at them!'

Although what he did next was something I would not have expected in 3000 years. Haha pun!

He laughed.

Mind you that it was rather strange to hear him laugh in Anzu's body but hey, him laughing is just plain weird on its own!

He stopped laughing and turned away with an emotionless profile.

"Heather…I may not make it out of this with my body.."

I snorted, " Well so far luck isn't on your side dude."

Like always that was the **wrong **thing to say… His expression was sad and regretful.. Was he truly not going to make it through this?

Next thing I knew I did something I never thought that I would ever do…

..I hugged a girl..

"It ok", I soothed, " I was serious when I said that Yugi never loses…one way or another you're getting your body back…but what you do after words is my only concern."

What! I have a serious side!

I felt him smile but then his presence seemed to fade away..

"Hn? What? Heather why are you hugging me?"

That's it Malik I am going to kick your ass so hard for this that your nick name will soon be lipshitz!

Quickly and roughly I let go of Anzu and shoved her out of my room, "Grosssss I have friendly germs!"


	22. Visitor

SS: Yah down with Anzu! Let us all form a cult!...only cuter.  
YM: O.o the hell did you just say!...again..  
SS: cult?  
YM: after that.  
SS: period?

YM-.- nevermind…just enjoy Scarlet Saint's meaningless fan fic…  
(skippin' zaa noah saga…why? Cause the god of inspiration 'Muse' says so!)

Battle Ship  
Heather

Damn Malik for leaving me with Anzu!

It'll take me more than a week to get the sociable germs out of my tainted slash dark gene pool! Ever wonder why they call it a gene pool…ah screw that..

OKies! More forcaping…..ever heard of recap this is forecap! Live with it! Anyways….Malik is now letting Yami save him. Sheesh dude you either like a guy or hate him ya can't be both…then again Malik is now part female and male…I would so not be surprised that he was already both genders when I met him! T'would sooo explain his mood swings!

So yeah I'm sorta not gewd at this but anyway at this point in time we have arrived at some kind of tower. Yeah Malik's dark side was being a bitch n' such and yeah he kinda went into meh ro-….oooo wait I probably should tell ya about that hehehe.

**Flashback** _/twilight zone music/ we are now entering a universe…a place where the locness monster, Godzilla, and aliens exist…scientists have concurred this assumption to be a definite maybe….now let us travel to a world where games decide everything…someone trying to rob a bank? They no longer threaten you with guns but now cards….  
_…….Sci-Fi!

Pretty much everything was the same, until the Brady Bunch came on.

"It's a story, of man named Brady who-"

Of course like always I yelled, "Make it stop!" I grabbed the remote and shut the TV off. Phew! Thank Go-…..crap not this again….how about.. Thank all the Gods that ever did and continue to exist despite the fact that you are not real and are just some figment of hope that people look up to and if you believe that you die because some sort of God says so then it's a lie! That's just me with a lightening bolt ready to incinerate your brain and give it to the hungry children of Meganolvala!

I probably insulted all the religious readers…for that I am sorry but I must be true to the olive tree. Does Meganolvala exist? If it does then call the 800 number and tell the people how much their products suck! And then yell in the intercom about why puppets should not be treated like marionettes!

Ahem…..

Well while I was ranting about Meganolvala in my brain I failed to notice a presence enter my room.

"So **this **is the female that my hikari desires."

Of course this took my by surprise as I turned to see the weird Malik. Hm…

"Yay its fluffles the porcupine!"

He gave me a stare that said 'This bitch has lost it and if she ever comes to my super secret take over the world party then I will just have to call the 800 number and tell them that she wants all of their products!'

Of course, another oddity, he laughed.

Yay I'm funny! Dun wanna turn serious like I was in the first few chappies but that was only because I had nothing to make fun of.

The 'new' Malik stopped laughing in his psychotic laugh and then turned to glare at me. Fuck. Why do I always make fun of the evil cute dudes who have MANY mental problems and are ALL after the Pharaoh.

Yami should just die, I'm getting tired of his magnitude to trouble. Its just so cliché!

Although once again I was lost in my humorous thoughts and did not feel Malik grab me by the shoulders until he did….yeah…..I suppose that would make sense.

"Hey it was only a j-"

He shoved me into the wall with almost all of his force and then his face was near mine.

"I am Yami no Malik, **never **laugh at me or you will end up like your puppy friend."

Why must everyone call Jou a puppy? I mean seriously! He does not look like a dog! Or even resemble Inuyasha!

"Hey wait..Yami **NO** Malik… so your name is Yami and you have the same 'name' as Yugi's other half? Dude that's weird."

His smirk widened, " You will most definitely make a fine queen."

He dropped me on the floor, which by the way, he also left me in shock! Queen! How can I be a queen? I can't even be a princess! Longer story!

**END FLASHBACK**

And that is what happened…although it happened only 2 minuets ago so everything I did was pretty damn pointless to have a flash back…

But hey I dun write this stuff….Oh crap today is when Yami and ……Yami battle! I have to see this!


	23. Damned Beings

Alcatraz (I believe that is what the tower is called)

Heather

Oh crap today is when Yami and ……Yami battle! I have to see this!

I rushed towards the door, opening it as well. Well duh! Anyway what is with these sliding doors? I mean can you say next century?

Hey wait how can one keep holograms constant! Last I checked they were pretty faded….whoa I knew Seto was a super genius but still! How does one defy the laws of science so easily? Why is he still in high school? He owns a VERY successful company and he is a super genius!

Laws suck.

ANYWAY as I walked out of my room and through the Star Trek-like doors I saw…dun dun dun DUN Yami **no **Malik….No this is Malik not Yami…I mean the evil Malik…well uh lets just say its Malik no Yami…

"Hello", he waved sinisterly.

Wait….wave sinisterly? How can someone wave sinisterly unless they have some sort of blad-oh crappers….

Yes he had the sennen rod! There I spared you a paragraph of ranting about the mystical objects appearance.

"Um hiya but uh aren't you going to be late for your match I mean dude you have been ranting about how your going to beat him and become pharaoh just as Mal-"

He kissed me..

He kissed me!

Holy monkey socks!

His kiss was unusual, not Malik's kiss. Malik, the 'good' one, well his kiss was gentle yet apprehensive. Although this guy's lips felt rough and had a metallic sort of taste….Bah! Why am I ranting about a dude's lips? I'm livin' it bebeh!

(A/N -.- and she makes absolutely no attempt to stop him?)

He pulled away and whispered, "Don't speak of his name…or you will be punished."

I stared into his faded eyes. No emotion just desire. Men are sooooo…….like THAT!

"And", I stepped closer to him," what punishment will I receive if his name is spoken."

An odd feeling washed upon me, I felt like a was in a trance. Moving ever so closely to him, that he wrapped one arm around me to bring my form closer.

"I will cut open your wrist and feast on its flowing delicacy."

A punishment indeed.

My lips were mere centimeters close to his. Ever hear of inches close to his lips well this is centimeters! Inches are mad long peeps!

" If I choose to be with him?", I whispered.

"Then I will kill you", he wrapped another arm around me and captured me in another kiss. Much more violent than the other. Truly I kissed back, for some reason he captivated me but this is a story about Malik and me so there has to be some sort of interruption.

"Will all duelists please report to the arena?"

Damn intercom thingy. Hey wait shouldn't have Yami no Malik stayed up there? He came for me?

The spirit pulled away, " I will come back for you.."

He then strode off…

Honestly it puzzles me how one can fall for the damned so easily but that's how it is.

-

Short but sweeeeet

RR


	24. Apologetic Smile

Alcatraz  
Heather

Quickly I ran up to the stairs, my hair as always getting in the way.

"Bleh!", I spat.

Have you ever tasted hair? Its more or less a carpet-like taste. Not that I have ever tasted carpet……….YOU HAVE NO PROOF!

Typical me, right?

Then again hair so defines us all I mean I seriously thought that Sesshomaru , in the mange, was a girl! Also Malik looked pretty gay with his long metallic locks, but it also makes him look sexy. DAMN IT! I keep on ranting on and on and on!

Until…

….I run into someone…….who saw that coming?

Please oh please authoress don't let it be Yami no Malik! If it is him I will just have to shave a cat with my bare teeth and move to Idaho and scare children who still like to eat pork four times a day and then kill off all the rabbits!

Honestly I have nothing against rabbits cept that I'm allergic to em'.

Damn bunnies.

Yay its Anzu! Holy crappers its Anzu… -.- damn now I am going to be lectured on how friends should not bump into other friends while they are walking cause its rude and unfriendly! Oh and how can we forget the ultimate rantation! Ranting? Oh no rantation after all, all of the important words have an 'tion'.

No wait….her eyes are faded….Malik!

Why is he here? Shouldn't he be up at the top?

"Heather I need to use your body."

O.o use my body? Normally I would be a happier than a midget who managed to give Shaq a wedgie!...accept I had a feeling that he was talking about something else.

" This one keeps on ranting about friendship and how controlling others minds is most unfriendly!"

Rantation!

Truly I thought that she was merely unconscious during his control sessions….ya learn sometin' new everyday!

"Uh….I dunno you may not like my thoughts."

I completely speak the truth I am pretty much a pervert and it is a tad difficult to control them also if he can see my memory then he would know my little 'encounter' with his dark half whom I told him would be defeated by the pharaoh. Damn it I am _suppose _to be on his side!

I saw a hand move in front of my face….although it wasn't completely a hand….it was faded…and tan…..

With slightly wide, yet freaked out, eyes I stared at him in spirit form. Anzu, lying on the ground like a corpse……if only if only….the wood pecker would sigh….

Malik blinked at my actions a few times but then he regained his composure, "Look wo-Heather I need to apologize."

Apologize? Whoa this whole 'Wow the pharaoh just killed my father I think I will kill him /ignores evil shadow on the wall/ (10 yrs ltr) Yay I am in domino where the pharaoh is suppose to be…oh crap maybe I should have came up with working plans that would be very likely to kill the pharaoh instead of rant my hate for him in my diary that nobody is suppose to know about, Oh no I am in the shadow realm (hell) why am I here? After all I only used the power that my family owns to my own selfish purposes which in turn leads to the plotting murder of the pharaoh!'

Luckily I think fast so all of this was in those short two seconds that Malik paused, continuing!

Alcatraz

Malik

(A/N Heather: wait I was going to continue! Honest! SS-.- maybe but with your constant ranting I wasted the reader's time and they had no thoughts of Malik last chapter. Heather: That's because Yami Malik was there! SS-.- Malik's POV everyone!)

My gaze observed the scene before me…

The pharaoh and my darker side were dueling and I was a part of the game. Truly I could not see, in fact I was only semi conscious….. Although despite this I still was able to fairly hear and see through Anzu's eyes…

The female maybe annoying but she is useful. Wait….female? Where is….she? Through the ranter's eyes I could not spot her….My darker half was also very much late to duel…

Though I could not see in my partially physical form I now had perfect control of Anzu. With her body I managed a silent get away from them. For some reason I needed to see her again. Even if it is the last time.

She was so different when she held me.

It felt as though a stranger….a peaceful being was embracing me.. Truly this girl is two-faced.

As of now I need to apologize….

Omph!

I looked up to see whom I had crashed into, turns out it was the very being that I was seeking all this time. She stared at me with a disgusted look but that soon changed to one of surprise. Damn it I need to say something!

"Heather I need to use your body."

At that point I had no idea what I was saying. It is very much true that I was somewhat annoyed by the girl but…. Why would I want to be in Heather?

I looked up to see her surprised expression, at this point I need to think of something that she could comprehend.

" This one keeps on ranting about friendship and how controlling others minds is most unfriendly!"

"Uh….I dunno you may not like my thoughts."

Her thoughts do intrigue me…. A long moment of silence washed upon us..

Her expression did not change much. I knew from the start that she may detest some what of my being in Anzu's body….. Closing my eyes I separate from her body and floated in front of Heather. She gave no response to my existence so I waved my 'hand' in her face.

Heather seemed to have snapped out of her daze and stared strangely at my opaque form.

"Look wo-Heather I need to apologize."

Once again I saw surprise in her gaze. Truly I even did not expect to say that ….. 

" All this time… I was being foolish…. Fate toyed with me all of these years, for so long I have always wanted to escape my life in the darkness, truly. Although when my father died I realized what was more important to me," I looked into hers eyes. " Everything that has happened is completely my fault, if your still hate me I honestly understand bu-"

I blinked. Her hand was then directly in front of my face. I looked at her with a confused expression.

"Apology excepted", she smiled some what, " Now you needed my body correct?"

My gaze still held one of confusion but none the less I entered the girl's body. What am I to find?


	25. Occupation

Hiya peeps I feel like ranting!  
YB-.- you mean rantation..

-.- suck it….any way I just came back from film club and we saw the 1950s version of Psycho, it rocked! Anyway at one point in the movie they mentioned hiding a corpse in a fruit cellar! A FRUIT CELLAR! How special is that!  
YB: FYI she has no life  
-.- up yours kura…../hugs kura/ also I saw a new guy at my school and he has red hair and a crossed shaped scar on his cheek and his name is Ken! OMFG I was soooo about to glomp him!  
YB: why are you telling them this? It has nothing to do with the story!  
Or does it?  
YB: No! No it doesn't!

Oh well then I deeply apologize.. enjoy my rantation-story!

_Malik_

_**Heather**_

Alcatraz

Heather

I think I know why Ryou is uncomfortable with his darker half.

Truly it is an odd feeling, sharing a body an all. Honestly I had no idea! The power…the comfort…Honestly maybe Malik was meant to be my yami!

_Please don't go that far…and must you narrate your every thought?_

Blink..

Blink Blink…

…Twitch..

_We have a connection…a piece of my soul is in your mind.._

_**So then technically you are my yami right right right!**_

Yes! Gods! Must you yell?

**YAYA!**

Yaya?

**….uh…..girl talk?..**

Whatever…Alright let me take over..

**….**

BY THE GODS I MEANT TAKE OVER YOUR BODY! HOLY RA MUST YOU THINK SUCH THINGS?

**Hey dude I said that you wouldn't like my thoughts! So I blame you!**

I could hear him groan in annoyance..

_STOP NARRATING YOUR THOUGHTS!_

**Does it bother you?**

_Yes!_

**Then I must!**

Truly I love tormenting this guy but there is more time for that. After all he is the one with the psychotic yami not me….then again Malik truly isn't san-

_I thought you said that you forgave me!_

**Honestly I do but come on….since when are Egyptians blonde? I mean I know there is hair dye and all but something tells me that is natural! Seriously where do the purple eyes come from?**

Oh yeah! Well at least I don't have green eyes and highlights to hide my natural hair..

_**Yeah that's way too normal for you..**_

I think Malik had just about enough of me. Soon I felt light headed and everything went black.

My eyes began to adjust to the…..darkness? I saw a little boy crouched in the corner, the darkness blanketing his shaking form…. Then I stood up, hey wait the world looks ALOT smaller! I looked down at my self and practically screamed! Toto I was definitely not in Japan any more! I am ten! Ten years old! My clothes fit me as they would for a ten year old and my hair longer and there were no more highlights..and my eyes brown. Yeah I always hated having brown eyes so later in my life I got those colored contacts to make them green….

…Sob…

What?

…Sniffle….Sob…

I looked around but only found shadows… Wait! In one corner I saw a shaking form…a little boy perhaps…. I ran over to him..

"Hey kid are you ok?"

The boy looked around in amazement but he touched my hand to determine my location, "W-who are you? How did you get in?"

"Uhhh…. I am a _neteru_? Not sure.…"

Honestly before the whole meeting Malik n' such I always had a great interest in Greek mythology but Egyptian mythology as well…all I can do is hope that my source is right and _neteru _means 'angel of God'.

" Really!", he brightened. "That means you can help me! Oh I am Malik!"

Phew!

Malik? O.o as a little kid! Oh crap why isn't there any light? I so bet he is adorable as a kid! (A/N I just want hug little Malik!) What did he mean by help?

"Ok Malik why are you here? I mean doesn't your family miss you?"

Even though the room was wall to wall darkness I managed to make out a nod.

"Yes but I do not want to go to them now."

"Why not?"

No answer came. Sheesh I know that kids don't like having their parents find them in their secret hiding place but he acted almost as if he committed a murder.

Soon light enveloped the room and I got a clear view of the little Malik. Shaken with fear at the sight of whom I have come to believe is his father. Obviously this man did not see me considering that he did not seem to acknowledge my presence.

"Malik!", he shouted. His voice seemed above, almost as if I was unworthy of being under his presence. "You know that this is your destiny!"

I looked towards Malik with a confused glance.


	26. What I should have done

Kaze Wo Yasha Niya: whoa O.O print it out huh? Not even **I** do that and my friend even dedicated a quiz to how weird I am kukuku..

Er….The inner thoughts of Malik!  
Heather

I looked towards Malik with a confused glance.

Before I could ask Malik what was going on his 'father' grabbed him by his arm roughly and began to drag him else where.

"No Father please!"

Quickly I followed, helpless. His father then literally threw him into another room. This time it had a light and guards stayed by the door.

"Stay in here Malik soon enough you will be ready to face this!"

With that said he turned and left. Great now I'm being serious! Although jokes just didn't seem appropriate to me now. Before the door was closed I ran into the room next to Malik.

"So..uhh…what does your father mean?"

He looked up at me, "I thought that all neteru could see from above.. you should know what I mean…and why you must save me!"

"Uhh-Yeah! Right! I was testing you! Smart kid aren't ya!"

He raised an eye brow, "ya?"

"Yeah its like sayin' yes.."

I could tell that he seemed confused by 'sayin'. Seriously I was the pure definition of bad American grammar. Sometimes I have difficulty spelling sandwitch…..sandwhich….Ah fluckers..

"Anyway," I shook my head, "I have been up so high watching over you and all that….that I couldn't see you at times and don't get me started on hearing!"

The little Malik blushed smally in embarrassment, "I'm sorry for doubting neteru."

"How bout' just callin' me Heather…or Heza….or Heafuru…or Roo…sorreh I have way too many nicknames." (A/N O.O that is what people seriously call me Malik: v.v even teachers..)

He blinked, "Ne-Heather…my family was destine-cursed to a life in the dark… about 3000 years ago we were entrusted in bearing the pharaoh's memory."

" Bearing?"….

Like the book in the library that suddenly flew towards my head I realized what he meant…. Those carvings that I saw on Malik's back… It had to be! Man this is one sick ritual! Why must one bear it on their back is stone just too primitive?

Before Malik was going to explain I pulled him into a hug.

My friends back in America always received hugs from me… I would offer them with Yugi and his friends if they just didn't get along so well…

Malik blushed furiously when I hugged him. Awww! Maybe he likes me!... yeah I'm sure…at ten….that is just my luck.. I pulled away from him and gave him a huge smile.

"Don't worry I will help you."

His eyes widened with excitement as he gave me a hug and thanked me about hundreds of times. The guards outside probably thought that Malik was crazy but at this day in age he was…is just a ten year old kid..

I hugged the little Egyptian back. Damn it why does he have to be so cute when he is young and old? Sheesh!

He pulled away from me, once again blushing. Damn he is REALLY cute…. I mentally slapped myself , 'don't be a pedophile!'

Although this kawaii yet very disturbing scene was interrupted by his father.

"It is time my son!"

His voice carried throughout the room making me and Malik wince in fear. I grabbed his hand for comfort and his fingers intertwined with mine. Once again his father dragged him, this time me as well, to an unknown destination.

The room we were brought to had a small table with bindings and a spindly that is most likely used to cover up the screams. SICK FAMILY! The four corners of the room…each had one torch lit. Malik's father brought him to the table and tore off his shirt letting his chest meet the cold air of the darkness.

Soon he was tied down, back facing the ceiling and the spindle in his mouth. Alright it is time for me to intervene!

I was heading for the torch until I found that my body was frozen stiff. No! No! No!

"Damn it no! I made a promise!"

Struggling with no avail I stared at the little Malik who's eyes widened with fear as the blade that his father had clenched in his hand came closer. Once again I squirmed and now realized that someone was holding me back.

Turning my head around I saw Yami no Malik!

My eyes widened, " No! Let me go!"

Finally the blade collided with Malik's skin. Even with the spindle in his mouth his scream was still very much loud.

He then spit out the substance and his shriek was free, " HEATHER! YOU PROMISED ME! PLEASE HELP!"

Over and over my name was screamed…. All I could do was stare and struggle in vain. I didn't even notice that I was once again a teenager.

Although a laugh broke my self pity.

"Foolish human these are shadows that have already been, even if you could change this scene it would not effect the real world in any way!"

I turned my head towards him, " The hell? Are you related to Charles Dickens? Fate and Destiny is nothing but a joke! Anything can be changed for the better! I made a promise!"

This act of bravery only widened his smirk.

For the first time in my life, I cried…

-

Hiya peeps something is wrong with either FFN or my comp. because some chapters keep in getting out of order and some even cut off…some of you may notice that this ending is not what I first wrote but when it appeared on FFN it was no longer there or even on Microsoft Word so it is probably my computer v.v sorreh for this but if this continues about everyday and I am not able to fix it this story might no longer exist on FFN but lets just hope that no more chapters are cut off or rearranged in any other way..


	27. It means nothing now

Whoo! I think I found the problem since the TV is in the den, which is where the comp. is I think that is what is screwing around with my comp.!  
YB-.- or its that you just don't want to blame yourself…. Think about it… you saved the last chapter before you finished it…could it have been possible that you forgot to save it when you finished…and also tech. has never liked you in any sort of way…so I think its your fault sc-

/ties him to chair and sits on his lap/ whoo! I get to write a chappie sittin' on kura's lap well how about I just continue writin' the story while you disregard all that the crazy Egyptian said earlier!

(oh yeah for those of you who read chap. 26 titled 'What I could have done' well that is the unfinished one so I have to say that you might want to read the now revised 'What I should have done'….-.- yeah I know….no title difference but the authoress is not THAT creative!  
YB: what about that menorah that you made out of an egg carton for no reas-  
And that is why duck tape is a girl's best friend!)

Inner Mind of Malik (I'm sure we would all like to go there)  
Heather

A tear slid down the side of my face, honestly I don't know what the authoress is thinking because this is definitely out of character.

Ever since I was born I never cried. The nurses and my parents sometimes thought that I died at night when I was little, and if I got a bruise or something I would just stare at it. I was a very unusual child. Some called me crazy for my likes of dissecting things and poking them although they wouldn't believe me when I said I wanted to be just like Sakyo-san from Yu Yu Hakusho.

Yami no Malik's grip loosened as I was now falling back into the memory, once again I became a ten year old.

I fell to the floor my body just laying there, no tears were shed any more. How could I brake a promise? Throughout my life I was known for keeping promises, secrets, ect. but now I just feel so tainted. I know not the ideal word but hey this isn't my story. Truly at this point I lifted my head somewhat to meet a little unconscious Malik.

Throughout all this he didn't pass out until after the ritual.

At this point I am much more confused than usual. Why does he have to bare these markings….this pain. For once I truly felt pity for the hott Egyptian. Well now I finally know why he is such a psycho considering the whole battle city saga. By looking at this Yugi had very little to do with it….truly if it were me sure I'd hate the pharaoh but I think I would hate my father more or the Gods for placing me in such a family.

Even though I felt so horrible I crawled into the bed and gently rubbed his back.

For some reason he smiled. Truly I thought that he would be in pain but he seems to like it…..That is good…Malik should smile.. I decided to get out of the bed to save him more traumatizing incidents in his young life.

Although luckily for me his eyes started to open.

But no longer did a smile greet me but a glare.

"Why didn't you save me?"

I was taken back, in fact I even stepped back some what. Although I did deserve it…I made a promise that I did not realize that I could keep.

"Some one…no thing was holding me back! He would not let me get to y-"

His hand flew in front of my face silencing me. Although that little 'shutting up' act caused him to cringe in pain, " The Neteru can get through any obstacle! You should have found a wa-"

He stopped in mid sentence…it took me a few minuets to figure out why. Tears once again ran down my face as I managed to choke a sentence, "You're right… Even though it doesn't mean anything now… I should have found a way and it is really all my fault. For now I apologize for my weakness even though I wont be forgiven, " I sob a bit. "I'm sorry for everything that I have done and will do in the future but as I said before my apology probably means nothing now."

With that I left the room, I really didn't want to hear Malik's response whether it be good or bad.

While I was wallowing in my self-pity I failed to notice my age changing back to 17 (A/N Malik: Make up your mind Scarlet!) and the room changes to a pitch black scenery.

BAM!

Yanno I was just havin' an angsty moment here and I just have to run into something! Although when I looked up I had to hold back a gasp, apparently I bumped into an hour glass and Malik was inside.


	28. Love has no gender

SS: O.O why do I see 'Malik is in an hourglass?' so much? Didja peeps miss the episode where Isis was dueling Yami no Malik? Malik was in ze hourglass!  
YB: O.o but how is that possible since Malik was in Anzu (then Heather) and also is now in the duel with Yami and Yami no Malik!  
SS:D I'm so glad u asked that Yami no Bakura! ……Truthfully I don't know!... Other than that Malik has many pieces of his mind!  
YB: you're a psycho..  
SS: that is the nicest thing you have ever said to me!  
YB: T.T does this mean that you'll release me from your computer chair?  
SS: 8D no!

Somewhere! (YB-.-..His mind…..)  
Malik

I ran my hands over the glass wall that is in front of me…

My finger prints leaving long lines of slightly glazed marks on the 'wall'. I suppose its all over now, at this point I can barely feel Heather's mind. Probably our connection has been cut due to the fact that I am now in Hell. Truly as I stare upon the darkness that looms below me I know for a fact… he has won.

In all those old movies that I had once viewed the 'good guy' always wins, but apparently there is a difference between reality and TV. (A/N /covers ears/ NYA NYA NYA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!)

I arched my head back to once again view the bright darkness. Despite the fact that there was no light I could see so clearly. Although the other part of my mind is still very much unconscious. Everything seems so lost. The feeling of Heather is completely gone now, I fear the worst at this point and I lowered my head.

I never wanted her to die.

She didn't deserve this…any of this. The girl was just an innocent person who just happened to get mixed up in my problem…..my mistake. My eyes scanned the area, and also trying to open the eyes that viewed the duel. Damn him!

No…this is all my liability…Why should I even bother by saying that this is his fault I know perfectly well that I am the cause of this?

I Malik Ishtar…..wish that I could start over….just one more chance….

Life just isn't that kind. Especially to me… or anyone that gets involved with me… I know that I vowed to not become a useless, suicidal teenager…..but I think death is my best escape.. My gaze shifted towards the glass wall before me…truly this hourglass was a very cramped place…but if I were to break off a piece of the glass…

Just one shard…

That's all the difference that this will make…

One mere shard of glass…..so many to chose from and yet only has a purpose..

" That's it little Hikari..", a voice cooed.

I turned my head frantically only to meet the eyes of the one whom started this. Without speech I merely glared at the spirit, no existing grammar could describe my hate…well at least speech that I have no used yet.

He chuckled and stared at me with amusing eyes. At this point in time I did not want to be looked upon as a mere entertainer for his pleasure.

" Interesting view upon suicide Malik-chan," he grinned, " but I prefer a less messy version."

His grin widened as he held a rope in his hands.

"And yet", he started, " the ever so rapid flow of your blood across the darkness of this room is very much pleasing."

My glare became bigger if possible. I will NOT be talked to this way….and yet I cannot help but stay silent under his presence. Damn it!...wait….is he the reason that I can no longer feel….

"Heather!", I glared. " Where is she!"

He wagged his finger in disapproval, " Now now Malik-chan my bride is fine although she may not enjoy the show that I have put on for her."

His bride?

His laughter filled the room.

That was all I needed.

I clenched my fists so hard that I felt the blood trickle down my fingers. Of course he licked his lips in lust for my blood.

Next thing I knew Yami no Malik appeared in the very small space of the hourglass. I backed away as well as I could but of course that was not very far. He then grabbed my hand with the blood still making its way on my fingertips.

" Malik-chan, you should know that I love you," soon his tongue lapped at my blood as I stared at him shocked and full of disgust as a fiercely took away my hand from his.

He chuckled still.

" My Malik you cannot hide from me nor your fate."

With that he turned and left me with a serious outlook upon his face. I ripped a piece of my shirt and wrapped it around my wound. Although I didn't get to finish due to a certain bang in the hourglass. I looked up quickly hoping that it was not Yami no Malik.

Inner thoughts of Malik

Heather

Yanno I was just havin' an angsty moment here and I just have to run into something! Although when I looked up I had to hold back a gasp, apparently I bumped into an hour glass and Malik was inside.

"Dude!", I practically yelled. " Wha-HOW did you get in there!"

He stared at me with a dull look and replied, " How do you think?"

I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment like a cliché anime stupid person, although I stopped my antics when I saw Malik's hand.

" Ok I know that the hourglass thing was obvious but did he do that?", I asked pointing to his hand that was partially wrapped.

He covered the wound with his hand, " Partially, Heather are you alright?"

Am I ok? O.o since when does he give a rat's ass under a motor bike house in New Orleans?... I blame the 800 number…. Damn that joke is loosin' its luster doncha know?

" Uhh….partially?"

He once again gave me a dull look and of course I knew why. I was just standing there ranting in my head about useless numbers that have lost its meaning and that all children will soon drive pick up trucks in Meganovala which I STILL haven't found out to be real or not AN-

"JUST STOP RANTING IN YOUR HEAD WOMAN AND GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

I managed a fake cough, " Ah yes..to save you….now how shall you repay me?"

He stared at me with utter disbelief, " REPAY?"

" Yeah after all I'm going to save you and not to mention that you kidnapped me and made me join your group even thought I didn't want to an-"

" -.- please just get me out.."

" Hey did I ain't finished!"

" Ra kill me now!"


	29. Army Knives and Return of Rantation!

Inner thoughts of Malik ( :D me like typing that)  
Heather

" Ra kill me now!"

Damn does he really have to yell? I mean I know that my rantations are almost as pointless as the Christos Gates in NY. Dude those things are a piece of sheet!

Almost literally.

Why orange? I mean this dude spend 21 million dollars on stupid flag-like thingys and no apparently if we have 21 mill. then we wont use it for the orphanage or some noble cause. We use it on gates that have absolutely no benefit to us. Dude that sucks ass!

" HEATHER!", Malik yelled….well duh..

O.O

" Yo?"

He grimaced at my slang term. Aw come on dude ya have ta say yo! I mean it's the name of the main character in Shaman King! ……damn 4 kids to hell.

" Get me out of here!"

I wagged my finger at him, " Scuse meh Malik but you cannot interrupt an internal convo."

He stared at me in utter disbelief.

Hey interrupting any kind of conversation is rude. What? You don't think that I have another personality that wants to take over the world but because of my brother that apparently can never go sleep cause the other personality will come out and take over the world. Possibly over throw the pharaoh that has been dead for over 3000 years and coincidentally this is the year of his reincarnation so now he actually has a chance to take over despite the fact that he had about 16 years to do so but apparently it must be in the presence of the pharaoh and-

"FEMALE FROM ANOTHER WORLD PLEASE TYPE SOMETHING THAT ISN'T ABOUT ME!"

Oh right….that is Malik's life…..not mine…. I get confused between the two….What? Malik is pretty feminine…he has the stuff up top but only smaller.

I glanced at Malik who was scratching at the glass while I blinked at him in amusement. Oh….why am I here again? Yeah… it has something to do with Malik… but I just can't place it….damn short term memory..

"Why am I here again?", I wondered out loud.

Malik stopped his scratching and stared at me with a look that said, ' oh you bitch I will kill you and rip your genitals out and shove it up your ass and don't think that isn't possible because you're a girl.. I know surgeons…who will do sex changes!' 

Man this story has a lot of sex change jokes….you'd think I'd stop by now, ne?

Hell no!

Oh yeah I can apparently read peoples gazes….that is in the family… Malik then started to punch at the glass…although I think he wanted to get me… OH YEAH HE NEEDS TO GET OUT!

" :D I can getcha out of there!"

He then stopped his antics and gave me another look that said, ' yeah right you even had trouble getting out of your mama when you were born and now I trust you with my life, and yes I shall ignore the mounds of sand piling over me!"

I reached into my pockets and found a penny…some chewed gum….lint….army knife…nickel…lint..

Damn I feel like I'm in Dora the Explorer show except I actually dunno what to us-WAIT!DID I SAY ARMY KNIFE?

Yum yum yum yum! Delicioso!

(A/N -.- I'm half Puerto Rican and I dunno how to spell anything in Spanish..)

I took out the army knife and tried to pierce the glass…damn mind barriers! ..wait that has nothing to do with this situation…

Or does it?

Wait I'm in a mind…hm that means I can use the phrases from Red vs. Blue!

My army knife started to pierce through the galss, " Whoo! I have a pistol full of asprin and you're the headache!"

Malik looked up at me, " The hell did you say?"

I glanced up at him with a dull look, " I have half a mind to kill you and the other half agrees!"

"What?"

Just then my knife that was conveniently in my pocket cut through the glass…..wow I'm sure lucky today!

"Yaya! Its time to split……. personality!"

Malik then punched through the glass and carefully stepped through. When he was finally out he then glanced at me with a deadly look.

"WHAT IN RA'S NAME WERE YOU DOING I COULD HAVE BEEN OUT A PAGE AGO!"

" v.v Dun blame me its all the authoress…she just sits at home locking little orphans in closets while we read the script."

Malik then held his head in confusion and stress. Hey every day with me is a stressful one!...Although even with my ever so cliché rantations I failed to notice the being that was standing right behind me.

" Ah fluckles!"


	30. Painful Past

Inner Machinations of Malik's Mind! ( :D yay for machinations!)

Heather

" Ah fluckles!"

Damn there is always someone behind me when I don't want someone to be there kinda like the hott guy in the inner machinations of our minds that we so want to be there until you turn around and there is and old dude molesting a pole. Poles have lives too, despite their quietness, which in turn reminds me of the various times that I have crashed into poles…so in one sense they want us to molest them..

Oh dudes that is hott!

Of course once again rant rant rant. Malik has a shocked look upon his face that says the monkey lobbers from Siberia have come and we must recruit to Los Angeles where the peeps actually have lives and they aren't the weird dude who actually stay at home and read fanfics no these peeps have lives!...

I so bet I lost a reviewer from LA because of that..

So in curiosity I turned around….. bad news: it be Yami no Malik (the Heather molester!)…good news: I have my army knife…no wait….SWISS ARMY KNIFE!...it converted…..despite that you cannot convert to a country….oh wait….

" Well I didn't think you could escape", his eyes then motioned to the hour glass.

" :D I can do anything with a Swiss army knife! Go Switzerland!"

Long moment of silence…

Damn these it just makes me blush like the time I wanted to go to sun when I was four and I thought that I could do so by digging underground and fall to the other side of the earth so that I would land at the sun.

My smile then faded as it was time to speak again.

Damn authoress and her stupid intuition that I am talking too much!

Malik then gently grabbed my arm, " Heather do you trust me."

Whoa I think that line is for Aladin..

"Uh if you mean by trust that I completely am unsure of what you're going to do next while I keep ranting at how you should let me go and then eventually thank you for all that you have done to save me despite that this is the authoresses doing then N-"

Soon everything went black…..blacker….Damn it if Malik hit the stupid pressure point then I will just have to kill the monkey lobbers of Siberia.

Inner Ma/slapped by Bakura/ …yeah you know by now

Malik

Damn it does this woman ever shut up!

Although that was kind of funny.. Switzerland.. GAH! The hell am I saying? We have to get out of here but how?.. Wait… Swiss army knife! Although it still bothers me that she had one to begin with and not kill me sooner in the past..

I then reached out and grabbed her arm, " Heather do you trust me?"

"Uh if you mean by trust that I completely am unsure of what you're going to do next while I keep ranting at how you should let me go and then eventually thank you for all that you have done to save me despite that this is the authoresses doing then N-"

I then grabbed the knife and threw her to the non existent ground while the darkness consumed her.

A pang of guilt sprang through me but I just know that she will be ok.

I hope she will be ok.

" Well it seems you aren't as weak as I thought", he smirked. " She isn't even real in this realm but I'm sure if she was then you would have done the same thing."

I turned to face him, a look of rage spread across my face.

" I would never do that if I knew she was in any real danger.

Once again he wagged his finger in disapproval, " Now little hikari I do love your naivety but that part of you is so very annoying. This realm is of tests, it is based on actual actions and choices that you would have to make in real life."

My eyes widened, " Then what will happen to her!", I raised the knife. " Tell me you bastard!"

He chuckled and started to walk away.

" If you must know….the pain that was once in the past effects those in the future."

No.. is she going to…

I then charged towards him in a blinding rage. The pain is mine to be inflicted on not anyone else! She should not have to suffer because of something in the past!

……….its all my fault….


	31. Little Cliche Problems

Malik's mind? (oi runnin' out of witty thought puns!)  
Heather

Damn darkness….ness!

-.- you'd think that I'd hit rock bottom by now right? PSH! The almighty authoress has not begun to stop in her typing of my unlucky and not to mention timely mishaps! Has anyone noticed that I there really is no reasonable explanation for me being in Malik's mind? I mean seriously dude!

He was in **my** mind!

O.O does anyone find it just a tad odd that maybe I shouldn't be here?

Ok now I really hate the dark….and heights…and bugs…..and Yami no-Malk no Yami….

I just refuse to call him Malik.

Kinda like how I refuse to accept that Head Cheese exist…. The words head and cheese should not be so close in one sentence… Unless it is that head and cheese should not be so close in one sentence… or I hate Head Cheese…..or why do I capitalize Head and Cheese?

Oddly I can just talk about one thing for over an hour…..that is very special peeps…

Like what is with the saying 'A penny for your thoughts?' Dude so you want my thoughts for a penny or are my inner machinized thoughts worth one cent! I call it blasphemy! Get the holy water!

Oh yeah…. I don't believe in that sort of thing..

Where is that 'Atheism for Dummies' book?

Ah screw it I'm in someone else's mind and far far far far far away from mine considering that I'm in someone else's mind…yeah… I just said that… damn…gotta save some material for Malik. I bet he looks so much hotter when he laughs.

Damn him for laughing in Anzu's body.

KAAAboom!

Damn it of course I have to land on hard concrete and seemingly survive a fall that no normal human has to survive and all the readers are like WTF she should be dead…. Or at least her mind but and I quote from the beginning of Mystery Science Theater 3000, 'You gotta remember its just a show so just sit back and relax.'

Wait….why did my fall sound like a kaboom?

I HAVEN'T GAINED THAT MUCH WIEGHT-.- damn my unperfectness… Oh well I might as well continue with the story so that the readers can know what is going on and then the plot will unfold bringing us closer to the very much undesired ending that is written by a VERY mediocre writer who just sits at home and listens to music while the literally dozens of fans that she seems to have just stare at the computer screen waiting for her ever so quick arrival!

Well to bad!

Scarlet may one day make you all suffer by waiting four weeks to update!

(A/N -.- not happening.. I just have no life….main reason why my updates are so quick… I feel so bad when I don't update at least every other day Readers: YAYA!)

I glanced up from the hard, stone floor. Damn stones what'd I ever do to you?

/Remembers incident where Heather was crushing rocks with her friends to see if there were diamonds inside./

Right…

Well anyway my vision that was so costumed to the darkness and was now trying to get used to the light. Hey wait the world is a lot smaller…. DAMN THE STUPID ASS AUTHORESS FOR MAKING ME TEN! Hey wait….since when did I get a tan?

As said I looked at my hands and saw that they were indeed a nice brown color.

O.O no….fluckin' way..

I then brought 'my' hair to my face and it was very much blonde. Ok I know that I have a short term memory here but I do not remember getting my hair dyed at ten!...wait… this room looks pretty damn familiar….. I think that this was one of the rooms that I…..wait…..its coming back to me……nope….WAIT!...nein!...uhhhh….O.O FUNTIME JUNCTION!...nah…..it much less sanitary…….

Fuck Malik!

Why does a hott guy like him have to exist and for some reason have one of those cliché anime 'bad' pasts and of course later in life he becomes an extremely hott gang leader! …..damn I gotta stop using the word 'cliché'.

Wait! Malik!

The dude does have tanned skin….and blonde hair….and this room is……

Oh flucking crapping poodles!

This is the room where I was comforting little Malik! Except that Malik isn't here…well he is but not his spirit…then again this is his mind so technically he is here but not **here**. Damn brain farts! Must focus!

So at this point I'm little Malik and I'm in the room where he was-

"It is time my son!"


	32. Shared Pain

Malik's head! ( :D that's where his hair is!)  
Malik

Damn it!

Charging after an evil spirit whom is bent on taking over your body is NOT something I wish to do again. As of now all there is before me is Darkness.

Utter darkness.

The miasma of this blackened scenery fills up my lungs so much that I feel that it has even replaced oxygen. Living here would make anyone crazy. After all the intensity of this place brings bad a memory. For so long have these black walls plagued my reminiscence. Everywhere it seems as though there is an escape route and yet when you reach your hands out into the air, you feel four corners of the _room_ that you are currently residing in.

Beggars can't be choosers.

And yet the ones who beg make the biggest choices of all.

Possibly the intensity of this room has caused me to act this way. Even now I feel parts of myself loosing to him in the current duel.

And I am not talking about the one between the pharaoh and my darker half.

I fingered the knife ever so carefully. The cool blade calmed my racing heart. For some reason it reminded me of her… sharp and sleek on the out side and yet nothing but raw material in..

Oh Ra please let her live!

There is no greater punishment than having someone suffer on my behalf!

Damn this fate! This destiny that we speak so highly of! A God? I spit at the God who runs my life… no watches it with amusement and grief! A fate such as mine was never meant for me to be near anyone. If only I, like how Rishid once was, abandoned…..cold…

I would have cherished a death in the cold, Arctic night of my blazing Egypt!

Rishid..

Even he had to suffer… because of me he had to watch my ever growing hatred. My heart turning into a hue of black! An organ of all emotions has turned into one… Now?

At this point in time I feel sorrow….guilt…. and worry.

Oh Ra if I do not get to her in time please watch over her!... I don't think I could handle another casualty…..no…..please….no more death….. I do not want my pain to be shared with another…. At least not literally..

The room has now shifted into another scene with walls of stone covered by the shadows of past duties..

I remember this room all too well…. The place where it all changed… my home… as you may call it..

"It is time my son!"


	33. Ill mannered Respect

Inner thoughts of the cool bishi that we all love and must rant about over and over and over again until we realize that he isn't real and all of our ranting wasted 20 years off of our life which caused global panic considering that you were suppose to be a savior of the world by trying to NOT melt the arctic poles so now you're covered in water wondering why the authoresses last chappie was so short while the authoress basks in your wonder!  
Heather

"It is time my son!"

Man the authoress can't count how many times she has had to type that.

Then again the authoress can't count……stupid kindergarten project! Anyway I turned to see Malik's father…the bastard… Damn it this is his fault! I honestly don't see why Malik likes him, I mean sure he is flesh and blood n' all but still he carved all of the things in Malik which in turn led to the whole battle city saga and the revenge plan…..thats pretty bad…..almost as bad as when I kept on reading manga in suncoast and the dude got all mad and then started harassing me every our that I was reading manga until he finally threw me out……I'll probably get thrown out next time I visit… Although I would have never met Malik and seen his beautiful hottness :D yaya for Malik!

Although once I started saying 'battle city saga' (/shifty eyes/) Malik's father then grabbed my wrist…. Probably dragging me to-oh shit! W-wait…. **I** have to bare the markings! No!

I struggled against his father's grip until I felt a stinging pain on my cheek.

"Malik!", he threatened. "How **dare **you try and get out of this! You were born for one purpose and that is to carry on the legacy of our family!"

"Ass!"

Once again he stared at me with a menacing glare but also one of shock….. O.O….holy…..macaroni noodle prunes! I SAID THAT OUT LOUD! DAMN MY MOUTH THAT ALWAYS GETS ME INTO TROUBLE LIKE THE TIME WHEN I SAID THE WORD 'ASS' TO MALIK'S DAD!

...oh wait..

He then threw me against the wall, shearing pain coursed through my spine. It was as if needles made of pure ice all stabbed themselves in my lower back……**LOWER** back..

"GAH!"

Everything seemed so dark, my vision is probably damaged.

Screw all stone walls and their impending stoniness! All stones should have diamonds then we wouldn't have to crush rock after rock to only find out that our fruitless crushing was in vain because THERE ARE NO DIAMONDS IN QUARTZ! BUT DID ANYONE BOTHER TO TELL ME THAT? NO!

Then again if all stones had diamonds then I would be in much worse pain considering that no known element can even scratch a diamond.

Damn it I hated it when I was right using the intelligence that I learned in earth science despite that seems petty damn useless to me! I mean seriously will someone actually come up to you with a million dollar check and to win it you had to answer what known element can scratch a diamond.

That is my teachers have low sal-MALIK!

As screamed and interrupted, Malik was standing before me, blocking his father's new blow….that involved a knife at hand.

Malik's brains!

Malik

"It is time my son!"

My eyes widened in shock as I turned to see my father and…MYSELF?

Damn it no!

I clenched my head in anguish. No please don't show me this! My eyes were closed tightly as grim memories flooded my subconscious. The pain…. It lasted for hours and yet if felt like days… I still remember my pleads of discontinue that seemed to not be heard by my father's _deaf_ ears to sorrow.

Wait!

Heather!

She is the reason that I am here! Frantically I looked around only to find my younger self and my father. Damn. Wait… is she watching? But then why can't I see her? Has Yami no Malik concealed her.

"Heather!", I shouted. "Are you here!"

There was no answer.

What did I expect?

Hey wait… where is my father?

I ran into the hall as my eyes widened. My father was now beginning to take 'me' to the one thing that has ruined my life…..

"Ass!"

I perked up and stared at my younger self… I would have **never **said anything like that to my father. Hell! I didn't even know a word like that existed at ten!...that means…. ITS HEATHER!

At least I hope so…

Putting her in my body was almost a perfect plan, I smirked, but you overlooked one thing Yami no Malik. Her bitchy mouth and disrespectful attitude is one that no one can mistake!

My father then took out a knife.

I felt my body freeze up with fear flowing through my nervous system.

R-rishid…

No!

I shook my head frantically! No… it has not happened here….yet… and it will never be repeated again! I ran towards my father with raging hatred…. For the first time in my life father… I will not respect you..


	34. Odd Perfection

SS: 8D yay Scarlet missed her bus so now she has no school! XD I even started a new story…. I be insane! Yami no Malik, Yami no Bakura, and Yami no Yugi all together in one mansion! Kinda funny for me to look at the chappies  
A Sudden Turn Off-34  
Dramatic Influences-24  
Make up the Brake up!-2 (XD)  
Bakura: -.-+ she is just hyper…damn chocolate..  
SS: ONTO MALIK'S POV! CAUSE I LUV HIM!

Malik's Head don't cha know!

Malik

I shook my head frantically! No… it has not happened here….yet… and it will never be repeated again! I ran towards my father with raging hatred…. For the first time in my life father… I will not respect you..

With inhuman speed I managed to get in front of her, although it came with a price..

Shearing pain went through my body, I felt as though volts of electricity went through my blood stream making it boil in pain. The knife that my father now held was wedged between my flesh. I cried out in pain and fell back as the blade painfully slipped out of my being. Soon I felt warm arms wrap themselves around my being, my vision also distorted.

Despite that I tilted my head upward to meet shimmering green orbs..

"Malik! Daijoubu?"

Her voice was somewhat distant but you never forget a sound like Heather's voice. It seems that the spell or something wore off considering her current form. She was now the annoying bitch that I was so used to criticizing.

"I-m..fin…e", my voice cracked as I began to sit up.

She stared at me with worry in her eyes, for once I am beginning to see her as a _normal_ girl. I assured her that I would be ok but I knew she didn't buy it. After all despite her wild antics I know she is not stupid.

"Yanno dude maybe you should sit down, he stabbed you in the stomach."

There goes her odd way of speaking, its not that I didn't like it.

I was just never used to anyone talking that way… or treating me as a friend.

" I have been through far greater pain than this."

With that I saw her head tilt towards the ground, obviously she knew about my past. I looked away, unable to stare at her sorrowful expression any longer. Pity is not something I need as of now.. Damn it! Nothing… No one can help me! I do not want anyone looking down upon me and do nothing about it!

Soon I felt her hand clasp over mine, I looked to see her smiling face.

Then she tore off a piece of her clothing and muttered something about 'K-mart' and 'Ironically torn off clothing that just happens to tear off at the right time.'

Alright so she didn't _mutter_ it under her breath!

Next thing I knew I felt her slightly life my shirt up, at this point I would have just yelled at her for being a pervert or something but **that** was not her intention.

She was patting a piece of her torn shirt over my wound.

The fact of the matter is despite that she has looked down upon me… she actually did something about it.. A strange girl indeed but a kind one as well. Why does she not show this side of her more often?

Is she afraid?

No, she barely fears anything.

Her hands then began to tie the long piece of torn cloth around my abdomen, although she had to tear some more of her clothing off which did leave a little to imagination. Her form was not perfect to most people and as I have mentioned before I have seen beauty all over the world. Each were thin, had long flowing hair, and a perfect form of muscles and curves in all the right places.

This one, on the other hand, she was not _as_ thin as those women, maybe a little pudgy but still nice. She has short brown hair and her weak arms showed not too much strength has been lifted in awhile. Despite all of these faults that most people would probably not even glance at her for how normal she looked, but she is anything but normal.

A true oddity.

I chuckled as she realized how much skin was showing and tried to tuck in her stomach.

She wants to be perfect for me.

If only she knew that there is no reason to do that, I have seen perfection in all its forms around the world but I think she is the only one who has absolutely no defaults anywhere.

She can be rude at times, and also funny.

Even being serious is something she knows how to do and when you first meet her that is not your first thought. Now what she is doing shows her kind heart.

"You don't need to hide anything from me."

She stared at me with confusion, " I ain't hidin' nothing Malik."

Once again I chuckled at her odd vocabulary, I suppose it is something you get used to. My eyes then met hers as I motioned towards her stomach, she got the message and blushed. I smiled at her for once as her eyes widened smally at my facial expression, although she also smiled back.

Soon the world of darkness shook and everything became hazy, I reached out to touch her but found nothing. I was falling into the darkness, lost in all though and feeling, but not before I saw an image that I know would benefit my future.


	35. Randomnessness

SS: 8D sorry it took me awhile to update this time I be havin' fun with the bar thingy on the chappie list!  
Bakura: -.- the only reason she is updating now is because she was looking at her list of fanfics and stupidly kept on complaining on how this certain fic was not being updated…  
SS: XD it turned out to be 'A Sudden Turn Off'

(oh yeah the other A Sudden Turn Off at media miner has two more chappies)  
Josephine Jekyl: What do ya mean why am I jealous? You have the coolest writing style! I loves it! -.- it be so much coolier than mine! But its all good!(be waitin' for ze e-mail)

Alcatraz Tower

Heather

Light..

Darkness..

Light…

Darkieness..

Lightieness..

Meh both are good, basically its all about your tude! HEY LOOKIE AT THE PRETTY DARKNESS!...wait…..friendship people……NO! My psychiatrist said that those peeps are baaaad for me!

Then again he also said I was a faggot with a mental disorder that can only be cured by the misery people of new America that reside in my head constantly fighting against the little men with pitch forks that took away my motor skillz and math problems….2+7NICARAGUA!...

Yay!

Nicaragua is such a cool word! Has anyone ever noticed that it has the word agua in it! Agua means water in Spanish! And it has a lake on the mappie thing! Yay lakers!

Also the word pig Latin amuses me.

I mean I know Latin existed but I had no idea pigs had to know this to! Bio class did say that pigs resemble humans in some ways! Maybe Charles Darwin is wrong and we evolved from pigs that reside in the polar ice caps of the world which is a place that I will never visit cause I dun like ice…

..or the world polar…

It just reminds me of that incident in Puerto Rico..

Despite the fact that Puerto Rico is an extremely warm place that really doesn't have a winter so indeed what I just said made no sense although ya'll are pretty damn used to that by now! But I am not! ………neither is my hermit crab….his name is crab…

Although he died seven years ago….and with all the dissection of my fishies and all I am prohibited to attend any pet shows or pet stores….DAMN THE REPUBLIC!...

AND YET THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!

Oh yeah… I am no longer in Malik's mind…why? Cause the friggen authoress couldn't think up any words for 'mind' or 'head'….such a loser….wait I am based off of her imagination so does that make me a lover of clams on rye? DUDE IT ACCTUALLY TASTES GOOD!...Damn I just got a mental slap which in Heatherian means that I should shut up and describe my surroundings to ya'll!

Ok…. Malik no Yami is dueling the dude that lives in Yugi's head!

I should probably tell him about my split personality phillip…. He is really nice and he also wants to save the whales and help the army in their lost quest of following a crappy president that makes all the wrong choices..

Sorreh republican reviewers (readers) but I ain't on yer side!..

Then again I don't believe in politics….THEY SUCK YA HEAR ME MYSTICAL PHILLIP? I AIN'T WITH YA! Neither is the Global Warming Co, sorry dude but they just can't except a guy in a woman's body…

Yanno what this bores me, despite the fact that Malik is now awake I just can't stand to see him this way.

Yes peeps I do care about him but not to the point that I would block a bullet from entering his chest and some how give him the disease of Nyahakljslksss…. I know… sounds sexy right? Anyway… I wouldn't block a bullet..

Maybe a walnut..

I turned my back to the almost there bishounen. His sad gaze seemed to burn in my back as I walked away, I know what I was doing seemed mean but it is just a girl thing yanno? If the guy is in a pathetic state it is not something you want to see… Although this could be the last time I see him.

Damn it can't think that way!

Finally the sliding doors closed.

Despite that he couldn't see me anymore I felt his eyes rest upon my being. His gaze lingered in the air of my mind as my feet continued to stride down the metal steps without any sense of direction, I just walked aimlessly around the stairway-

BAM!

Alright now this is when I get pissed..

Bumping into someone twice…yes…. Three times MAYbe but a FOURTH! GOD DAMN IT! I turned to him, ah crap its that dude that was pretending to be Malik. Damn he looked injured.

"You ok there?", I asked in my usually ghetto way.

Although I got no answer. Damn telemarketers…. They all are the same…

Wait… I'm not on the phone….then again…

"Heather?"

Wahters?

SHITTOS IT BE ANZU!

And all to make it worse she was so dizzy that she fell on me! DAMN AND THIS GIRL IS TRYING TO **NOT** BE GAY!

"nnn…Heather…please stay.."

"O.O uhh.. I don't swing that way…EWWW FRIENDLY GERMS!"

With my sudden out burst of the whole friendly germy thingy she then fell backwards and fell down the many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many many flights if stairs…..ah well I need a shower…


	36. Kindred Angst

kisara-san: what'd ya mean ya are lost? Heather woke up at the duel between Malik no Yami and Yami then she went away because she couldn't stand to see Malik in his state (almost disappearing n' all) then she runs into Rishid, he ignores her then she runs into Anzu and she pushes her down the many many many many many many many many many many many many many many flights of stairs and now Heather is going to take a shower (on the air craft /battle ship/)

8D domo for reviewing!

Alcatraz

Malik

I could feel myself give in to all that is dark.

When she left I felt as though my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach and then began to digest itself in a never ending cycle.

Great, now I'm now starting to think like her, except much more disgusting and unruly…damn… you get the point though. Truly I have no idea why her presence matters at all but it just seems to.

After all she is one of a kind.

Maybe even a friend to me, yes, that would be nice. A friend. That seems appropriate, at least that is the only word I can think of saying. Although now that she is out of my sight it all just seems so pointless. As I have said before all of this is my fault, if only I wasn't so damn arrogant! Everything that I have strived for over the years was over a false belief. I am the _evil_ being that is meant to be vanquished, at least that is how good stories are written.

Then again some have alternate endings but, I believe the right way to end is to die.

My face is practically gone and my sights is blurred with the constant darkness that clouds my heart. No longer can I say anything, Heather has left me, I have killed my own father, and now my existence is limited.

I can barely feel anything, even the wind that once caressed my cheek is but a distant memory.

Hn.

A very common phrase but if you were in my position then you'd see.

Then you would all know this grief. As of now I have caused enough trouble and at this time I am either worsening your sorrow or beginning it. For this I apologize but, it is the only way to describe my thoughts.

"MALIK-SAMA!"

My eyes then opened almost fully when I heard that name.

R-Rishid?

He came.

Then he must have heard my thoughts of regret to him. My brother, do not try to stop me, I was born under fading stars and therefore must die under them as well.

I could faintly make out my darker half using the sennen item to shove Rishid into the wall continuously as he never stopped talking to me.

"It's useless", Yami no Malik smirked, " my light is like a candle in the wind, without strength to come out, or even to live."

I could feel my lids become heavy at his response. Yes, as of now I have absolutely nothing to hold on to. Staying conscious, alive, is an intense burden, my spirit will fade into the wind and my body left to decorate the arena.

Rishid then stood.

" The sad fate of the Tomb-Keepers has caused many tragedies for the Ishtars'. Resentment and hatred have occupied Malik-sama's heart and let evil stay. MALIK-SAMA! You are trying to seal yourself from hopelessness not darkness!"

My eyes then began to openly listen but a cry of pain found my ears. Sister tried to offer him help but he assured his health.

" Even if you linger in the darkness, you must live! It's not only the Tomb-Keepers fate but the fate of all humans! People do not live because they are chasing hope. People have hope because they live!"

All humans.

My only friend.

With that I felt a surge of power and realization carry me through the darkness. I could feel his weakness, the tender thought of claiming what is rightfully mine came through. As of now I had a part of my body back, and at this time I must use this sudden supremacy wisely.

At this time I plead to the pharaoh to then attack with everything he has. It just isn't enough to say sorry and explain why. This is it, now Battle City ends.

The pharaoh nodded, " Now I will activate the magic card Ragnarok!"

" With the magic Ragnarok he must remove all of his monsters from hand deck and graveyard to destroy all monsters on the opponent's side of the field!"

The magic card was now taking effect as I saw Osiris and Obelisk hold down Ra while Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl finished us off. With that attack I felt a ripping sensation, the pain did not match my bearings but it indeed hurt.

I then felt a type of fog clog my lungs as I took breathe, my body seemed so weak and yet so cleansed.

As of now I knew what I was in control of.

Once I had regained some control over my body I began to use speech, " Spirit you cannot have my consciousness." I then faced him, " I will bury you with my own hands."

He tried to use the Devil's charm to tempt me into destroying the pharaoh. The opportunity was perfect but I am not one to fall for such tricks. I then lifted my duel disk even to my chest and my hand to rest upon it. For everything that I have done in life I do not expect to be forgiven but, I must finish this myself, this will be my first step towards the future.

My hand was then placed upon the deck as I claimed my surrender.

I then heard my darker half scream in defeat as all of the miasma faded away.

My eyes opened to scan the area behind the pharaoh, there stood my only friend with a childish grin painted on her face.


	37. Help in the Midst of Love

/shifty eyes/ yeahh I was just rereading the quotes I wrote in the last chappie and I just wanna say that those came from the original Japanese version of yugioh..i did not make those up….tee hee hee

MY: -.- but Scarlet does not want this to be an author note so she has decided to make another chappie

Sry for the recent dely in updates O.O I be havin' ze lazy bug……must sit on couch and sleep….

But after ze story!

Alcatraz

Heather

Damn stupid shower doesn't work so that is why I decided to see Malik!

Yaya!

You all thought I was there to support him but what happened huh? What now yo? Oh yeah peeps I declare today to be ghetto day! The one time of the year that all ghettos must wear pink and prance around with the preppy cheerleaders until their lack of knowledge blows you up and you automatically get one life up which in turn lets you go to level three where the sea monkeys of Malik's mind must lay to die! Die die die!

I just know I lost a ghetto slash cheerleader reviewer now..

And then miraculously revive.

I am such a coolioliolio person :D!

As of now I am probably grinning like a cat who found rye bread at Shop Rite on a Tuesday….. I BLAME TUESDAY'S FOR MY PROBLEMS! WAHAHA! …Alright everyone has run over to Yami and or Malik and I just be here standin' like a shy idiot.

Although to be honest I am shy at heart.

Yes readers the wako tobacco….the hug no drug and the you better have a glove or no love /wink/ prehistoric tarantula is shy at birth. I know, pychoness is a birth right but seriously I AM SHY!

Naw actually I am already by Yugi and the gang and Malik who seems to be too sexeh for his sh-….

Malik….has….niiiiice….abs..

Holy crap I can't stop grinning!

I must look so damn stupid! Must frown! Anything but grin!...wow for a guy who lives underground he is fiiiiiiine..

Damn now I REALLY can't stop grinning! And to think I actually touched him! Such a hott torso….Fluckles the porcupine where art thou?

…..no wait…. Fluckles is the evil one…

Oh great Muse, Greek god of inspiration, help me with ze grinning!

By the gods! Why is he shirtless? I mean seriously is he flirting with Yugi or something?...not that we all haven't tried but when it comes down to it all he seems to want to fuck his cards, Yugi or Seto but not a pretty-ass girly…..then again that would be my decision as well….not to mention that I swing in the strait line…

I go for outies not innies!

Man that was perverted…then again this is R rated so I can basically type all I want!

" Battle city has ended", declared Kaiba, " the title and pride of duel king are yours for now. This tower is useless to me now and it shall blow up in one hour."

One hour!

Holy flafluga memey!

Must run! Women, children and, insane perverts out first!

Alcatraz

Malik

He is going to blow the ship up?

I will never understand Kaiba.

Everyone raced into to the stairs in a hurry, although I was the only one who had to put my shirt on first. Once on my gaze averted to Heather, who apparently isn't the fastest runner. And do not think that I had not noticed her grin. I was beginning to blush under her stare, she maybe a bit of a pervert but I kinda think that I feel worthy under her gaze. Almost as if she would never look at anyone else the same way.

I then gently grabber her arm to fasten her pace.

A woman problem no doubt as she began to sweat somewhat.

She isn't the type to get tired so quickly.

"Are you ok?"

"Naw I be fine doncha know? Its probably just nothing."

That time of the month.

She has to be the most obvious person I have ever met. I suppose that is why I like her, I don't have to think so much to figure her out (although there are times where she seems to get me into a dumbfound state).

"Heather?", I began.

"Yo?"

"What do you consider us?"

At this point we were outside and she almost tripped, of course I caught her.

"Uhhh…us?"

"Yeah… I know this is sudden but are we friends?"

Personally I had felt a bit out of character while saying that but I knew I had to leave soon and I just needed one question of mine to be answered from her. She then looked away for a moment and doubt went through me.

We are then just acquaintances?

All of a sudden she turned to me with a bright smile, and let go of my hand in the process.

"Yeah we can be friends."

I blinked," Heather, you actually used correct English."

Her eyes bugged out as she began to wipe off imaginary dust from her shirt, "No! I'm losin' my already lost sanity!"

I chuckled, although not everyone found her antics amusing considering that Kaiba was lost on the island and everyone but us weren't looking for him.

We both blushed a little and ran off in separate directions to look for the young CEO.

Before she was completely out of my sight I turned and whispered, " Just friends.."

With that I shook my head and left, she was not the girl for me. I could never manage a girlfriend they are way too much trouble! First you have to pay attention to them and remember every detail of all the dates that you spend with each other, not to mention the constant beatings with that blasted frying pan.

Although my knowledge of dating comes from traditional anime series.

Not a very reliable source of information. (A/N I beg to differ!)

Besides she isn't responsible nor is she even that intelligent!...then again I really haven't gotten to talking to her…for all I know she could be this super genius who has been pretending to be my friend for some means of research!

Damn.

Now I am **really** acting like her!

…..

Is that really such a bad thing?

She always smiles and makes people laugh (or just me). This girl has a hidden kindness and wisdom that she hides behind childish antics, this female is one of a kind.

I bet her family is nice to.

A mother, father, and a sibling or two. Such a perfect life she must have. Maybe she will share it with m-WHAT AM I SAYING?

I am going to stay in Egypt with Isis and Rishid, both who are my family….

There is no way I can leave them..

Not even for her…

….

…

Ra help me.


	38. Time is Short Lived

:D wow Scarlet really likes you guys so she has made another chapter!

Emergency Air craft thingy (yanno the one for Jou)

Malik

Kaiba appeared in his Blue-eyes white dragon vessel to surprise us all of his daring escape!

It has been confirmed, I will **never** understand him.

My gaze then shifted to Heather who was staring down at the ocean. That girl could look at anything for an hour and not be bored at all. I chuckled at this but it was a lonely one. She is so unusual, a very complex person, well I guess that is where our attraction for one another began.

Tch, I even remember her bumping into me at the street. I can't believe I called her _girl,_ if I had known her then I would probably have called her MUTANT.

Hm, maybe too formal.

Her thoughts are **VERY** contagious.

I then began to gaze in her direction once again, she has made no attempt of contact since the tower. Not that our last encounter was too long ago, it just seems weird.

**All of a sudden she turned to me with a bright smile, and let go of my hand in the process.**

"**Yeah we can be friends."**

My hand.

She let go at that moment, why? Does she not want to be my friend? She even acted _normal_ when we were talking, not that I have known her very long but it seems that whenever she speaks normally its like she has to.

A method behind her madness if you will.

Soon I felt a gentle shove in my side and turned to see my sister.

" She isn't poisonous brother, you are allowed to speak with her."

I blushed, "Why would I want to speak with her? I can hold my silence!"

Please let no one hear that.

Isis then smiled at me as everyone stared in our direction. Damn it! Why must my temper flare in such ways!

(A/N haha! Malik has moooood swings!)

"Uh nothing nothing!", I uttered hoping that they would just turn around.

The pharaoh's followers turned away but then I heard a small giggle.

Heather.

I say her almost about to laugh as she wagged her finger in _disapproval_. Once again I blushed, but not too much. Unfortunately enough for Isis and Rishid to catch me. Both grinned as I turned away from her.

Damn it!

Emergency! Place! Phonies!  
Heather (kukuku)

O.O

Water…..ocean……waves….must….jump into…..suicide…..waters…

OOOOh when I spontaneously get rich by my cure to abduct all living forms of life that live in a lifehold stature in Guatemala (love that place!) and then using the hairs off of them while they scream and rave in ways that hurt badly, not to mention the historic apparatus of finding out what a lifehold is but it shall be done!

I wanna name a lake, Lake Suicide.

Tee hee hee, I wonder who would jump in it….Oh I there is an ocean in front of me MUST JUMP! Damn glass……none jump-through-able glass! Meh, its alllllllllllllllllllll good….Whoa I be hyper but I gotta keep something off of the incident between me and Malik at Alcatraz…..

Damn!

-.- Just reminded myself! Aw well….. dun get me wrong peeps I think he is hott, a cool dude, and maybe someone to molest on Saturdays but….the whole friends thing took me off guard…. Seriously I mean he coulda asked me out!

**"What do you consider us?"**

DUDES! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE THOUGHT? I mean he says 'what do you consider us' …………………………….yeahhhh I just cut and pasted that sorreh. Anyway I am still boyfriendless! No boy (unless their age ranges from 2-12) will not come near me with a box of chocolates… (then again I have just declared myself to be on a diet so I would probably like flowers…..OOH HEATHER FLOWERS! SO ROMANTIC!)

"-I can hold my silence!"

With that I turned around to see a very red Malik who was trying his best to assure that nothing was wrong. Hm, I coulda sworn that there was more to what he was say-naw I lost it. My care for it has gone…..AWWW he is blushing! Damn! He lookes soooo very sexeh… hm….Malik…..working in France as a stripper!

I practically burst out laughing at the thought (and maybe a idea or two /wink/).

He looked my way and blushed further as he walked to the other side of the chopper, which of course was not far at all. Meh, why not comfort a hott bishi who seems to consider me a friend and has very sexy abs and even if he just took me one night and I were to die the next my life would be ever so-….I'm there..

"Uh you ok?"

He then turned to me so quickly that I almost fell towards his great impendingness!

Damn friction!

"What? Oh yes yes I am fine!"

"Gewd, sooooooo you plan on going back to Egypt pretty soon yeah?"

He looked as though all of the oxygen were some how warped out of his body, "Yeah, actually once we land."

"O.O wow I wish my travel agency would love me so much to pick me up THAT quickly! All they ever do is give me a broken seatbelt and a half eaten bag of peanuts and say 'hope ya live'!"

He chuckled a bit at my response, meh, what can I say the peeps luv meh!

Although the laugh was short lived as soon as my slowness caught up to me and told me slowly what Malik said. He is going to leave that soon? The dude didn't even have time to see the good points of this city! Damn fate! That's way too unfair!

A PICKET LINE I SAY!

….. ah crappers…..why so soon?


	39. Breaking up is such sweet sorrow

Air Craft thingy

Heather

Twas the time where silence was not meh friend!

Damn it!

I know I have said countless times at how much these long moment of silence things piss me off! Ok so lets recap, Malik the incredible hott dude who I know likes me but will never admit it thus ending in a vary sad slash angsty ending where all shall die under my impendingness of the world considering that I am not a naïve person because I actually know that Yugi is short but everyone else seems to ignore that which in turn makes me want to call him a leaping dwarf.

Despite the fact that we never saw him leap.

Or truly know if he has that disease that is no longer in my mind at this time that makes you stay really short. So anyway long silent moments make me wanna eat clams on rye bread on the fourth of July!

Whoo!

What? Clams are patriotic….in my own way…

Now back to the really cool story that has actually managed to make it to 39 chapters without some sort of riot forming outside of my house where people shall chant about how i go to the mall just to name the purses that the sluts have, not to mention the fact that I like to play with my friends (not Yugi and the gang……/shudder/) the famous game called: 'who got some last night!'

Yeah I just have no life.

In fact the highlight of my life is getting kicked out of suncoast time after time.

"Heather? I know you aren't from Japan, I was just wondering if you live there or if you are just staying."

O.O well that was random…then again it was a long moment of silence soooo….my point once again crushed by my 1950s boots.

Did they even have boots in the 1950s?

Wait….

"Hm? Uhhh actually my parents thought that school in America was just not challenging me enough and well….here I am! Yeah…oh well it is pretty damn cool doncha know? I get to live by myself!...you do not wanna see my room…..trust me…"

He then grinned at me for a moment and then shyly looked away….

"Well I was wondering if your parents would not mind if you….transferred to another…country for your schooling."

"Uhh… they may get pissed off as hell but like I care, why?"

His face held a slight shade of red….or purple….times like these make me wonder if I did receive the recessive gene from my grandpa that gives colorblindness..

Hah I know genetics!

Hey I did say that school wasn't challenging me enough.

"…Well what I'm trying to say is… what if you were to…", his face looked distorted, almost as if he saw me trying to fling pudding at a puppy that broke his leg……ok people I had not IDEA that his leg was broken ok!... I'm just a disturbed child is all!

"To? Yanno if ya can't speak then you should hold your breathe for a really long time while balancing a lemon on your forehead and mentally sing that national anthem!...wait….that's for mumps…or chicken pocks….or hiccups…. I get confused between the three."

He then turned to me with a look that said, 'How in the helllllll could you possibly mix up mumps and hiccups you slut from Venus, why I dun even know why I bother to talk to you with your utter stupidness!

"…to…..come back with me to Egypt. Wait! I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything I mean who am I to decide your future but I was only thinking of myself an-"

He continued ranting on and on with his apology but my mind basically stopped when he said 'come back to Egypt with me' OH DUDES I WOULD LOVE THAT MORE THAN A SPIDER MONKEY ON A TRAMPELING NEAR THE WINTER TIME!...but…

"That would be the coolest Malik!", his face brightened up but not mine. "But… I just don't think I can, I mean I have to pack and console my parents AND transfer to the schools there AND my parents have to check it out. I mean that I just can't go… I would love to I mean it is one of my dream vacations but your leaving once we land and I………………just can't…We can mail each other letters or IM each other…but I just can't go with you.."

HELIcopter!  
Malik

I felt so stupid at the moment.

Of course she can't come! She is right it is a very complicated thing!...besides I don't need her I can just mail her….but I just want to see her face….it feels so right to look at her but I guess she must not feel that way.

At the very moment she said that I felt almost as though I had gone through the ritual all over again.

The blood on my back fresh and my scars recently open.

"O-of course.. we can even visit each other from time to time."

She smiled, "Yay I have a pen pal!"

I tried to smile realistically, but what I gave was one of those things that you would find in a painting. Something that is plastered on a tree to imitate reality but it never fools the eye. I then walked over to Isis and Rishid, I know what I just did may have seemed rude but I just couldn't stand near her.

The helicopter finally landed and my feet stepped into the city pavement once again.

(A/N once again original Japanese version)

Once everyone had got out I saw that my boat was by the pier waiting for me and my family. I then turned around. Isis was thanking the pharaoh for all the he has done, my regards as well.

"Someday pharaoh you will go to Egypt and I will be your escort."

He nodded and then Rishid and Isis boarded the vessel, although before I walked on the ship my eyes met hers. I recalled to when I was in hell with Heather and the image I saw before I appeared in the duel.

**An image of a man…similar to myself… went over to hold a women with immense beauty, hair of brow and all. She held a child that also had blond hair like mine. It took awhile for the image became clear and I realized that the man was me…only he seemed older..**

**The image fades..**

My gaze met hers until I turned away from her and boarded the ship.

No…she was not the woman I saw…

That woman had brown eyes…


	40. A Crazy Cookie

**READ THIS:  
**yeahhh… what is with 'what is her eye color' and such peeps?  
If you go to chapter 25 you'll see her eye color (which is a must)  
and at the end of chapter 34 you'll also see the origin of the _vision_ that Malik saw.

Enjoy:D (oh yeah I dunno anything about time lines so this is going to be two months after…..)

Egypt

Malik

Time is of the essence.

Honestly I have no idea what that means but I thought that it would be an effective sentence to start with. Well it has been about two months since I last been to Domino. My family and I live on the surface in a rather big house.

The Ishtar family is very much rich.

I can't say that I have changed, personally I find nothing different about myself. Here in Egypt everything is just so boring, I have no friends for fear of rejection although I do have Heather. Yes since battle city we have been sending letters to each other, although once I moved in we are now able to IM each other.

The letters I keep under my bed where I look to them at night.

She is just as humorous in person as she is in real life. But you can understand when I say that I'd much rather prefer to see her in person. Unfortunately, a trip to Egypt is just not in her parents checking account. It would be much less boring if she were to come. Sometimes when I am not talking to her I just wonder, what if I stayed with her. I could runaway from this place anytime and appear before her drenched in the rain, declaring my stay.

Yes I am copying that scene from a movie.

I know it may seem somewhat cliché (a Heather word) that I have no friends except her but, whenever I see someone else I can't bring myself to talk to them.

I guess I just don't feel ready to interact with others.

A repentance if you will.

I then brought my laptop on to my bed only to find that she was on.

CrAzYc00k: **DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!**

khenmes: **hello, how are you?**

CrAzYc00k:** doin' great:D u?**

It had taken me awhile before I could decipher her unusual vocabulary and faces but after a while I found it amusing..

khenmes: **I'm doing fine…nothing knew just the boring things..**

CrAzYc00k: **Damn…now we wun have anything to talk about! Oh wait! Did ya do what I told ya to do?**

khenmes: **um… try eating chicken?...you do realize I am vegetarian..**

CrAzYc00k:** Not that! The _other _thingy!**

khenmes: **Always brush before kissing?**

CrAzYc00k:**…. Yes, but the other other other other other OTHER thing!**

khenmes: **Find a squirrel and call it Marge? Eat carrots or you'll be blind? Try finding a friend (preferably girl friend)? Wash a dog if no other job will accept me? Never pet a rabid horse? Always hide yourself under the covers if you see a bunny? Learn how to cook? Read 'don't be sexist for dummies'? Clap your hands if all goes well? Give up at a rib contest (VEGETARIAN!)? Never sign a piece of paper that says 'Final Testiment'?**

CrAzYc00k: **THE THIRDY ONE!**

khenmes:**…..no…And I know what you are going to say but I just can't! It may be easy for you but I find this task difficult!**

CrAzYc00k: **so did the Romans but that didn't stop them!**

khenmes: **What do the Romans have to do with this?**

CrAzYc00k: **notin'… I just thought that maybe you'd appreciate my glorious knowledge about Romans… but I see I am not loved/faints/**

khenmes: **….**

CrAzYc00k: **ANYWAY! Life on the prairie sucks but they still made friends.**

khenmes:**…. I will ignore the fact that what you just said made no sense but please Heather, just let me go at this on my own pace..**

CrAzYc00k: **so you says it so it shallz be done! BTW the dude that I told ya bout…..wellllll… he asked me out! YESERS POTENTIAL BOYFRIEND WHOO!**

My fingers froze at the key board.

Boyfriend?

I knew that she liked this one guy from school but I never would have thought that he would have actually asked her out. To be honest I thought that I was the only one who could…well… like her.

CrAzYc00k:** yeahhh… dude you just keep yer silence, and I'll just go on ze date ja!**

_CrAzYc00k signs off_

At that point I wasn't sure what to do…kill myself for not staying with her or continuously maim myself for doing so…

Damn it!

I am an idiot!

For the rest of the night I just sat up on my bed, waiting for her return on the computer..


	41. Hug me

Kyoyama Kita: you weren't the only one confused so the message wasn't completely directed towards you :D glad that you like meh story!

Streets of Domino

Heather

I ran through the streets, pants torn, and upcoming angsty tears to make the readers say 'aww'.

Damn that fucking little fluckterd!

That's it I will become a Nun so that I will have an excuse to not marry or date. Then all shall bow before my great knowledge of God _note: I am atheist. _And from then on I shall carry a black rosary and destroy all evil spirits with my fire power like Vampire Princess Miyu! Anything but live in reality.

After a while I managed to make it home.

2 A.M.

Damn who knows what time it is in Egypt at this point. I HATE GEOMETRY! My gaze went over to the computer. He wasn't on. The hell did I expect I practically ditched him for a guy that is a complete perv! Damn I promised myself to no longer fall for a pretty face but now that saying has slapped me in the back and hog tied me up to a tree where the baby marmosets shall devour my flesh that still remains to be unclassified by the public in which case no one knows if I am really human! WAHAHAA!

Right…..think angst.

Quickly I ripped off the leather pants that marvel me to this day that they fit, on the ground along with my top. Of course if I had a fireplace I would so set them on fire but I ain't doing that now. I then changed into my huge pajama shirt and shorts.

Damn what do I do now?

Never step foot out of the house?

Wait, I may not know the exact time in Egypt but I have to at least try to call him. Malik and I told each other that maybe once a year we could call each other up. Despite that I may have other crisis's in the future I just need to hear his voice. I know, sounds romantic n' all right? Damn it's too true. Why didn't I go with him? Damn complexities!

My gaze met the phone, I could tell that it was mocking me as most inanimate objects do.

Damn phone I could tell that it was taunting me. It's buttons reminded me of the depression where all folk there were nice and turdy. I know….turdy ain't a word….and I'm not even from the south….and yet I talk this way.. ah well.

Phone…..

Egypt

Malik

(A/N scarlet has no knowledge of time so spare meee!)

School was hours away and still I stay up.

I had signed off a while ago thinking at how stupid I must be for waiting up for her. She is kind of cute, I should have known that someone would find her. I know as her friend I should be happy but I just don't feel that way.

It hurts so much.

Pulling the covers over my face the face of the woman I had seen plagued my mind. Maybe we weren't meant to be. I mean after all if what I saw is my future then that woman couldn't be her. Maybe its time to move on, despite that we were never officially together, I guess I thought that we were always together. A boyfriend and girlfriend sense. I know I should have told her but, this is another thing that I must go at my own pace.

The phone suddenly rings and I jump out of bed with a sudden jolt through me.

I picked up the device, "Hello?"

"Yes sir you have just won a free magazine subscription to weekly month!"

"How much is it?"

"Uh…its free?"

"Is it five dollars free?"

He hung up. Tch, Heather had warned me about telemarketers and to tell you the truth it is fun to mess with their heads. The phone rings again and of course it is my duty to pick it up.

A familiar voice flowed into my ears.

"Yes sir you have just won a free magazine subscription to buy a grave plot!"

"W-what?"

"Grave plot sir."

"That's sire to you and now you better stop calling here with your stupidass free subscriptions and grave plot sales because I DON'T PAY OVER THE PHONE!"

I hung up once again, grunting at how annoying that sales man can be. He just wont give up until I buy something. Hm. Maybe I should have bought a grave plot for HIM!

Once again the phone rings.

Ra Damn it!

I smash the phone on the ground into tiny, little pieces. We have other phones,…….

Suddenly I heard a tune. It sounded like Wild Drive by Wild and Delicates. Wait….that's my cell phone ring! Damn how did he get that number? I picked up the phone.

"ALRIGHT I DON'T GIVE A RATS ASS ABOUT WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO SELL BUT I WONT BUY IT! YOU HEAR ME? I KEEP MY WALLET IN MY POCKET **ONLY**! SO DON'T EVEN TRY ANYTHING OR ELSE YOU'LL DIE! HEAR THAT? DIEEEEEE!"

That felt so much better.

"Uh….dude couldn't ya wait till I am 24 and then you can kill me."

Oh…shit! I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment. Damn why does she have to call to-….wait…why is she calling?

"….uh sorry about that", I mumbled, " anyway why do you need to speak with me it is pretty early."

"Malik", he voice cracked, " could ya mentally hold me?"

"What?"

Now she began to worry the only time that she wants a mental hug is when she is sad or when she eats too much sugar to contain her desire of truth.

Don't even ask.

"Damn it I am never dating ever again!", I could practically hear her choke to hold back some kind of sob.

Damn it, I clenched my fists, "What the hell did he do to you?"

"…"

The only answer I received was utter silence. She probably doesn't want to talk about it, she was never good with opening up at times. If he hurt her in anyway then you can bet a visit from me.

"Malik… just don't worry yourself over it."

Don't worry myself? How can she say that? Can she not see that I am going to be there for her?

"Heather-"

"Please Malik…just a hug."

I sighed in defeat as I mentally imagined to hold her in my arms.


	42. School!

Whoo! Sry for the wait Scarlet is addicted to xenosaga XD

School

Heather

Twas the night before Christmas and my true love gave to me…

Damn my unable to get a date that isn't willing to rape me.

Ah well it has been a week or so since the encounter, no peeps he didn't rape me. That's Malik or Bakura's job. Those are the only two people who I would probably let rape me. Then again Ed from Full Metal Alchemist would be…

CRAPPERS! THINK STUFF SCHOOL RELATED!

Then again what is school without walls…hm…maybe I should read X-Day and see if they ever blow up the school. Tee hee hee blow up school….debris….wood….-land creatures… its all good. ANYWAY here I am at school…..just me….yeah…. with the friendship people….for the record the only reason I hang with them is because they are the only ones who accept me.

Or maybe in some cosmic way they think I am Japanese.

Hey its pretty damn hard to be treated good when you are outside your own country, I can't tell you how many times I have been cheated in meals, super markets, and not to mention water. Yeah apparently water has a price… Who knew? Even air at gas stations seem to be like twenty-five cents, has anyone seen that commercial where that kid is digging in his pocket for twenty-five cents?

CREATONS THEY ALL ARE!

Cru stations on the creek!

Hee hee….Cru…

It amuses me.

Then again I am easily amused; I even remember a time when I was at a pet store for my friend to get dog food but when I passed by the fishes I was entranced. O.O such pretty colors….although I was dragged away considering that time I dissected a fish….yeah….you guessed it…. it twas from that store.

Ah well.

"Hoffman-san!", the sensei barked (another amusing word :D). "Tell us the answer to the next equation!"

"-.- x2 + - 45 is the simplified version but if you want me to go into detail the-"

The teacher glared as I explain the result of the problem. Tch, I be wayyyyyyy smarter than this class. I mean seriously dudes the principal and I had a bet that if I missed one equation I have to wear the school uniform. Yupo! As of know I am ghetto! Whoot!

Meh, not really but you get my meaning.

Egypt (school)  
Malik

(-.- Scarlet has no knowledge of schools anywhere around the world so dun kill meh!)

Another day of death sentence, another person strides off towards detention.

Damn it.. One week can just get, as Heather says, F-ed up so quickly.

I just can't believe that someone would even hurt her, its one of those evils that you think can only happen to anyone else but you. Its killing me, it really is. She is so far away and all I can do is give her a mental hug! It just seems so pathetic! Damn it!

I could feel my fists tighten to a paler brown color.

Everyone around me gets hurt or scarred in some sort of way!

The teacher was ranting about her lesson from the back of my mind. As of now I was ready to kill the next being who would talk to me. Oddly I won't have anyone talk to me. Which in my opinion is a good thing, Heather always says to make new friends but….she just doesn't understand.

For her getting along with people is easy, I'm just different.

Always have been.

What does she expect me to say? If I do make a friend then I would eventually tell them about my past which if I make a lot of friends I would have to record my story. Its best to tell a tale once in a lifetime, then its meaning shall reign over their heads to slam into their skulls in order to feel the weight of reality.

My gaze leaned toward the window.

I have always yearned to be outside and yet I am once again stuck within.

Its true…..darkness follows the light.

There is no heaven on Earth.

Damn it all.

"Malik Ishtar, your sister is here to pick you up!"


	43. Nice Ass

A/N once again original Japanese quotes u can find really good ones and Janime :D

BTW I have another story Full House you dudes get to vote at who you want the character to be paired up with in fact :D it is similar to this story in personality wise.

Boat Egypt

Malik

"The ceremonial battle?"

"There is an inscription that you may also want to hear:

'As long as the pharaoh is still carrying his sword, his soul can't rest in piece.' "

"What does that mean?", Jou asked rubbing his head.

"Sword refers to a weapon that is used for fighting in our current world. For us duelists, it means cards."

"Cards?"

"I see, according to the duel history of the other Yugi-kun, his spirit will be released if someone can defeat him."

"But who is that guy? Who can defeat Atem?"

The opponent is almost too obvious.

After all, the only one who can defeat the pharaoh is himself. No doubt you all are pretty much lost here. Yes, I do realize that Scarlet is overdue for Heather's POV but……………………….. I don't rant as much as her.

Isis as you know brought me home that day.

The reason? Well, mainly because of the pharaoh's next task. Hm. I guess some of you already know that Atem has already gone through the TRPG with the spirit in the sennen ring. Yes, finally that being has left, because of necrophidius's loss he too died. Yami no Bakura has finally fallen into his hell hole.

When they came?

What of Heather?

She is here, although we haven't had time to speak to one another. I know right? The one time she is here and all I did was stare. She hasn't changed too much, maybe a little thinner. Tch. Still she is self conscious of her weight. At least she seems happy, which is all I can wish for her.

Her expression was unusually serious.

It actually worried me.

All I wanted to do was give her a real hug. I know that it may sound 'odd' to you but if I ever see that son of bitch you can bet that I will shove the sennen rod so far up his ass that he will have two rods!

Ahem!

Back to the story.

Damn, I am acting like her more and more.

Wait where is she?

I looked around the deck of the boat but could only see Jou and Kaiba fight over who will duel Atem in the ceremonial battle. Pathetic really. She must be in her room, it is a day trip after all. (A/N I dunno if it took one day…BEAR WITH ME!)

Quietly I sneaker out of the deck and inside the ship itself.

Now which room is hers again?

Boat Egypt (room)

Heather

Water….stomach….acid in stomach that can eat away any type of metal that surprisingly is stable inside a human body which amazes me to no end that it hasn't digested us but you never know when the prairie dogs may get you after all it is a stomach and water and stomach do not mix considering its up and downess but who cares about that when the prairie dogs are plotting against you with their evil cuteness that can kill 10 times more people than a great white shark! I know! Recently I had read it in the paper!...

Although the paper had no title…..and I did buy it from a guy who lives in an alley.

Why did I buy a newspaper in an alley way? Because when are you ever going to find another hobo that will sell a news paper? I mean where! …………By the way who has seen that Six Flags commercial with the old dude dancing….?...Very traumatizing indeed.

They should rate commercials.

Maybe they already do. O.O? Ah well. Like it'll protect us from the perverted dudes at a chocolate factory…..not that I would know from experience….stop staring!

"Damn it! I'll never find it!"

Oro? O.O

Being my ever so curious self that curious George would be ever so happy to meet considering my attitude towards animals and their overbite that constantly threatens me to chop it off and sell it on EBay. DUDES I PUT MY GRANDMOTHER ON THAT SITE AND I HAD BIDS!

O.O

Scary thought.

ANYWAY!

Twas Malik!

Damn him for still being his fiiiine self…..hm….yanno I never looked at his ass before.

(A/N XD unlike me…if there is a back view picture I can't help it!)

"Despite this very amusing piece work you got there Malik, yer face is much better."

He then turned around with almost inhuman speed. Although he was relieved to see me he also got the hidden meaning in my sentence and blushed furiously.

"Heather!"

"Aw come on yo! Seriously why turn around when you know I'm on board. Through our constant chats that probably cost us both a fortune you'd think that you'd understand my pervertedness by now."

I then shook my head in pity at his unrealization.

Once again he blushed.

"Come on dude, ya obviously wanted to talk to meh so come on inside yo."

Yeah…and I try to prove that I am not ghetto.


	44. Fake Love

(boat)

Malik

Damn it, where is she?

-.- I should have probably paid attention when Isis told everyone where their rooms were. What do you mean? No. I just want to see her that's all. Seriously! After all she deserves a real hug, not just an imagination. Maybe….

What am I thinking?

No I would never!

That isn't what I am after! There is no way! We are just friends stop looking at me that way! You know what look! YES! Right there with the smirk and the sassafras talk! Yes, sassafras…. I happen to like that word.

Why?

Why do you ask?

Too bad.

No I will not go out with you.

Sorry but this is unfortunately not a cyoa fanfic that has been taken off FFN because of the attention it took away from others stories because of its great plot and more use of interaction than OC stories! Scarlet loves cyoa but you must admit… it is a troublesome genre.

Now once again, I continue to marvel at how I keep on talking like her.

Well you must admit her personality is contagious. I personally blame being in her mind. It scars a person yanno. Yanno? Oh Ra. This is worse than I thought.

"Despite this very amusing piece work you got there Malik, yer face is much better."

I jumped up in surprise to face the one person who I have been searching for.

Well that was an obvious statement.

Wait……..I turned my back….piece of wo-

"Heather!", I blushed.

Must her eyes look where they shouldn't? It is my property after all! Ra that is embarrassing. Damn it! I can feel myself blush. Why now? Its like she has a type of power over me.

"Aw come on yo! Seriously why turn around when you know I'm on board? Through our constant chats that probably cost us both a fortune you'd think that you'd understand my pervertedness by now."

She has a point.

One time she sent me an e-mail that said Garfield….It turned out to be porno. Such a sick mind she has. I still haven't forgiven her for that. Would you? Yes? Why? Like her? No! I care about her but that's it! What do you mean it's the same? It is not the same! Why? Why! Because! That's why!

I blushed.

Why?

Because apparently the many fangirls that I seem to have love to imagine me blush.

"Come on dude, ya obviously wanted to talk to meh so come on inside yo."

Yo. That word still makes me question a few things but none the less I went inside. After all, there was a few things that I wanted to say.

What?

No sorry didn't hear you.

I love you?

I don't love yo-….oh…Heather…………….

No, no I don't.

That moment of silence after her name was for pure drama and nothing else!

…

DRAMA!

"So…", she came closer to me.

I blushed.

W-what is she doing?

Our noses touched…

……………………..

……………..

…………….

………………..

……………..

…………..

……………..

………….

…………..

…………….

………….

………..

…………..

…………..

………….

………..

…………

………….

………….

………..

…………

………

………..

………….

………….

:D getting annoyed?

………….

………

…………….

……………

…………..

……………….

………….

………………

………………..

………………

………………….

……………………

………………………

……………………….

…………………………….

…………………………………..

………………………

…………………………….

……………………….

……………………

………………….

……………….

…………………

………………….

……………………….

…………….

……………..

………………….

……………………..

……………..

…………….

………………..

……………..

…………..

……………..

………….

…………..

…………….

………….

………..

…………..

…………..

………….

………..

…………

………….

………….

………..

…………

………

………..

……………………..

……………..

…………….

………………..

………… :D wanna review scarlet so that she never does this again?…..

…………..

……………..

………….

…………..

…………….

………….

………..

…………..

…………..

………….

………..

…………

………….

………….

………..

…………

………

………..

……………………..

……………..

…………….

………………..

……………..

…………..

……………..

………….

…………..

…………….

………….

………..

…………..

…………..

………….

………..

…………

………….

………….

………..

…………

………

………..

……………………..

……………..

…………….

………………..

……………..

…………..

……………..

………….

…………..

…………….

………….

………..

…………..

…………..

………….

………..

…………

………….

………….

………..

…………

………

………..

……………………..

HAH.

……………..

…………….

………………..

……………..

…………..

……………..

………….

…………..

…………….

………….

………..

…………..

…………..

………….

………..

…………

………….

………….

………..

…………

………

………..

And she kisses me…

…………….

……………..

………….

!

What else is a man suppose to do!

Unfortunately I froze.

What is she doing?

Although I kissed her back. I remember our first kiss, sweetly bitter. Now? It is just sweet. Do I love her?

………………..

……………..

…………..

……………..

………….

…………..

…………….

………….

………..

…………..

…………..

………….

………..

…………

………….

………….

………..

…………

………

………..

I'll get back to you on that one.

Wrapping my arms around her waist caused us to fall on her bed. Me on top. My hands traced the side of her body earning a luscious moan.

I like it.

Our hips grinded into one another, I could just take her then and now. No! I-I can't think this way about her! We are just friends! Why is she even doing this? WHY AM I GOING ALONG WITH IT!

If you say it one more time I will break the kiss.

I DON'T LOVE HER!

You asked for it. The kiss broke. I saw her pant smally and her hair sprawled on the bed. The light of the room bounced off of it causing a silky sheen in the brunette. My eyes met hers again, oh how I wanted to kiss her again and feel the womanly curves that have matured over the years but that just isn't what friends do.

It's a love thing.

And I can't afford to feel that way.

Once she finished panting she gave me her infamous childish smile.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

How can she ask me that!

"Wha….what…..just…..hap….pend?"

Her grin turned to a mischievous smirk, "Oh your sister thought that you may like that. I can't complain, though there could have been a little more tongue."

I will kill my sister.

I really will.

Looking down at our current position, hesitantly I got off of her.

"But why would you want to….", I blushed.

I seem to do that a lot.

"Why? No reason."

"No reason? How can you not have a reason!"

I stood up with a small bit of hurt. So she just used me?

"I have a reason, I just don't see why I should tell you."

" It is me! You just kissed me! And you have no reason? What kind of friend is that?"

I stormed out of the room with a glare plaster on my face and battered sentiment.

Women.


	45. Angst in Joy

Angela: Yo sup mah sistah? I talk ghetto more online than i do in real life but on april fools day that was the only language i was speakin' yo! (mad funny when I answered questions from the teachers.) /tackles your cousin/

Josephine Jekyl: yeah I don't know why I did that in the last chappie. My first idea actually was to have them willingly kiss each other, have a nice happy thoughts about one another and admit their love soon after. But alas Scarlet has wikka friends who perform spells on her day and night so my hands are possessed by evil gods that want to make this story continue.

Malik: -.- or Scarlet just wanted more reviews…either way you can't doubt her.

Egypt (boat)

Heather

Why must you keep looking at me in such a way?

Yes I feel bad enough already!

Why did I do it then? Cause I wanted to, ever since I could remember I did things for no apparent reason. Yes, as you guess Isis did not say a thing twas all me yo. I know no time for jokes, ne? But still ya could lay off the insults a tad I mean this is me we are reading about.

What do I know about courtesy?

After all this is the girl who thought that you should eat meat with a salad fork and vise versa when eating salad. Apparently it matters when you dine with your rich aunt. Sheesh I had no idea you could slap someone just for using the wrong fork. I mean since when do you actually look at the fork you are using to suddenly fine out it is the wrong fork.

Maybe you can tell the difference but a fork is a fork to me!

They both are silver and can pick up food that leads directly into your mouth but when you have a guest it is _proper_ if you use the salad fork for salad and the……………….other fork for meat. Yeah. Sue me if I don't know the particular name for each and every fork in this world! Its not that I hate manners its just no one should bitch about it if you do one little thing wrong.

Its silver ware not civil war people!

As you may or may not have guessed I get the two mixed up.

How?

Because they both had their share of silver in the era.

Silver ware and the silver bullets used to kill the flesh eating wolves.

You people don't remember this? Its basic history yo. Basic Heather History and if you fail my class then you apparently fail life because if you don't know how the civil ware started then I bow my head in shame at all of you.

SHAME!

What? You think I am being insensitive now? Oh dude you fail at life. I mean where are your eyes. I may be making jokes but as of now my head is buried in the pillow fighting off up coming tears.

You don't believe me?

Oh so just because I haven't cried since fifth grade somehow makes this spontaneous cry unbelievable? Wow ya'll have no faith in me. I can make this right! Seriously! My head is on the pillow!

I'm just about ballistic ya hear!

For so long I haven't found a true friend in Japan yet and the one guy that I do meet is really hott and likes my evil comments on space cows and their rendering spideral patterns that wish to take over all readers so that they wont be cowards and review!

Personally I am pro cow.

Anyway do ya want some angst? Ya mean it? It isn't me but if you want to feel my sorrow lets start this chappie over again!

IIIIIIIII

**It felt so right at the time.**

Tightly I clutched the pillow beneath me, swelling eyes and white knuckles were the only things closest to sound in the room. I could feel my breath quicken, I knew that tears were next. Never have I cried in so long, it was just something that I tried to never perform.

Crying was weak wasn't it?

Damn.

I figured as much. Everything was falling apart. I could just tell. All I knew was gone, everything I felt was spent. Honestly I just needed to feel him, I do like him very much but I could never say anything.

Why?

Mainly because I was never strong with words. I'd just change the subject every time some decision was given to me. Never could I handle such words. Weak you can call me but maybe some day I can speak.

Openly that is.

So that my voice will no longer be a whisper to God.

Yes I agree that this is getting very sad.

And those with no feeling, very amusing.

These are my thoughts, hidden by witty sarcasm and clever hand motions.

I told you I was a coward.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

SS: O.O odd…..don't ask why I wrote that but I did. Those of you who like those type of thoughts my other story 'Dramatic Influences' is nothing but those type of feelings.

It's a Yami no Malik/OC you may like it but then again I recommend reading a happy story afterwards it is a smidgen sad.


	46. Attraction or no Attraction?

All rights to Janime for the quotes. ( although I tweaked some quotes in some places)

Egypt (tablet of Hades /Hell/)  
Malik

"Sister."

"The power of the pharaoh exceeds what we have expected."

"This is the real power of Atem."

"Because of the special ability of Yugi's trap card Obelisk's ATK points decreased to 2500", Jou stated.

"But the special ability of Osiris, it can give 2000 life points direct damage to any monster when summoned."

Hesitantly I took a breath, "Using Ra's special ability, the player can convert the total amount of ATK from his monsters on the field to his LP. This will then give Atem 14499 LP."

"Three Gods of a duelist on the field, and a super heavy deck of turning and summoning…these are Atem's duel tactics. There is no mistake in fighting that remains in his history, the winner has already been decided."

Seto Kaiba has meaning to his words but he does not open his mind for revelation. And with that in mind we cannot fully except the out come of the duel, pharaoh Atem must drift away into the Heavan's where the place that his soul was destined to be shall be full filled. Hm? What?

I am not hiding anything, you're the only one who thinks that.

Well of course I am upset at her behavior, in fact I'm not sure what went on in that room. The feeling of desire, of course I have felt that when I am around her and occasionally when we are apart but is it right for friends to think about one another in such ways?

….

I assumed not.

What? We aren't friends? How can we not be friends? We constantly talk to each other online and not to mention the infrequent phone calls. Huh? Boyfriend? Well I am her friend and I am a boy but our relationship is not _that _intimate.

I am lying?

No I am not! Absolutely not! Why would I lie about such a thing? Because I like her? No I don't! When a man sees a woman that his body thinks his beautiful then there is no control over a mans actions! I am not a pervert. No I do not masturbate abo-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT QUESTION FOR?

And you said **I** was the nosey one.

Forgive her? Well of course I would just love to go up to her right away and tell her that everything is fine then go back to the way we were. But I can't. These urges are much too strong.

You know a way to get rid of them?

No no! Don't say it out loud! Just whisper it.

…..closet……**naked**….seduction?...se-…you'd think I would be much quicker than that.

How could you ask me such a thing? I would never do that to her! Maybe it would be a thought or so bu-GAH! LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO! Yes you! I blame you for these thoughts!

My mind snapped back into reality when I heard a conversation that I knew I could answer.

"Well, listen bonkotsu (underdog)!", the CEO started. "Do you understand any method that could defeat the three Gods on the field?"

"Yes, it is….."

"You don't know. Of course! That is because there is no method!"

"No! There must be something else! Malik! You know the Gods well don't you?"

"If there had only been one God I would probably know but now there are three", unfortunately I said this with pure truth in heart. It was factual; I don't see how anyone could stand up to three Gods.

Even if he is the reincarnation of the pharaoh.

My gaze shifted away from the duel and to the girl that both of us have been arguing about. Alright I see your point; there is **some **attraction. What do you mean love? It can't be that! Why? Because things just don't work out that way! Once again with 'why'? Look we just come from two different worlds.

WHAT DO YOU MEAN OPPOSITES ATTRACT?

No they don't! Just because she has a weird personality that seems to capture my attention from any other girl that I have seen and not to mention that I do indeed care for her if she hurt or sad does not define love!

It does?

No. I-I can't be feeling that! Have I ever what? Wanted to hold her? Well you read the chapter with her 'date', bastard. Of course I have wanted to be there but I………..I'm probably making this longer than it should be. It would be nice if she could stay but she already said a million times that she couldn't, in fact the whole reason she came to Japan was for a better education.

Not to mention the hundreds of stories she has told me about her over protective parents that she must call, e-mail, AND Instant Message 10 times a day. It's pretty harsh. Although I pretty much would kill for that type, or any variety of parenthood. I know that I have Isis and Rishid but they both knew mother, I never saw her. In fact because of me she is dead.

Yes, I do realize that dwelling in a horrid past leads to suicide.

I caught myself staring at her and blushed while looking away.

What is wrong with me?


	47. You're all gonna kill me!

Home  
Scarlet Saint 

I gazed down at the keyboard wondering what to type.

Something funny? Yes. But what?

After all Christmas was not constructed by deep sea lepercons. Or however you spell that. Crap, my characters are in Egypt and here I lay with an over size night shirt and fingers full of dreams.

Heather: Ok I think they want the story

SS: What makes you say that?

Heather: Ah nuthin' cept the fact that whenever they head for the review button they seem to pull away.

SS: They could just have a form of diarrhea.

Heather: True, but some how rodeo's on New Orleans won't be the same anymore.

SS: Have we ever been to New Orleans?

Heather: No but since when has that stopped you?

SS: Ever so true.

Heather: Story?

SS: Why? Just so that they can read it and help me gain possible reviews that I seem to want?

Heather: Well if ya have even an ounce of dignity left then maybe.

SS: An ounce huh?

Heather: How many ounces are in a pound?

SS: Forty I hope, at least that is what I put on my Algebra final (which I never got back)

Heather: Yanno now I'm getting' a smidgen pissed, I wanna be with Malik!

SS: Don't we all?

Heather: Yes, but I have a chance with him cause it's your story!

SS: Considering that it's my story and let us remember the fact that I can type all I want.

Heather: Oh whatever god there is out there and if there isn't one we shall start a new world war in your non existent honor that sha-

SS: You do realize you have said that before.

Heather: Not in those exact words.

SS: Yeah but in mine. Ah screw it all STORY TIME!

Heather: Tuck me in!

Yeah…we'll go with that..

REALLY REALLY IT IS EGYPT THIS TIME!  
Heather

The tomb crumbled to pieces as did the pharaoh inside it.

Atem, the great nameless pharaoh can now rest in piece.

Ah cropper!

Has anyone EVER seen a section in the library where there is a _nameless _pharaoh? I mean how would you look that up? Nameless? Unnamed? No name? Bow down cause I got no name yo?

What?

The pharaoh could have been ghetto.

I mean not all of us went on the whole TRPG game (-.- no thanks to fate). What has fate ever done for me? Well maybe I was fated to meet Yami no Bakura and suddenly fall head over heals for him until I saw the hott Malik which is now my new obsession and coincidentally he likes me just as much as I like him until he has to go home and our love can be described as Romeo and Juliet!

...cept where we die…

And there is no Friar…

Although Yugi can be a Friar…that is when he is old enough to reach the poison to give to Juliet….OH OH OH OH ! I want Anzu to be the Nurse! Mainly cause I hate her and then I will be able to trick the Friar to give me real poison and put it in her pea soup so that maybe one day she will wake up and I will be ruler of the world and have Malik as my concubine then she shall be my beating slave where I beat her until she dies or loses her memory.

Good fan fic idea.

Yes I do realize that in the play Romeo and Juliet the nurse does not die.

But hey, I can copyright the stuff.

I can't?

Well fine! Be that way! I ain't offended.

The sun that once shown its fair profile now slowly starts to sink into the ground so that maybe at some time the pale moon will rise for its feature to be praised upon. Yugi and the gang walked towards the car with heads down (A/N yeah…I dunno how they got there.. I think they drove with two cars.). Sheesh peeps you were just cheering on Yugi a second ago and now you wallow in sorrow at what the outcome is?

I'll probably miss Atem also but seriously!

This is how it should be!

Deal with it!

"Heather?"

"o.o SNKICKER DOODLE!"

Malik jumped in surprise at my sudden outburst. What? Snicker doodles frighten me. Like bugs, heights, climbing, swaying from side to side, fish, prime apes, military men….where the helloes was I going with this?

"Uh..nevermind."

I blinked.

What?

I hate it when people won't tell me stuff! Seriously dudes, this is gonna bug me! So I did the next best thing, I grabbed Malik's earing…

"YEOW!"

"Yeow? Tch, thought you'd make a much better battle cry than that."

He turned to me with a flustered look upon his face.

Aw, he looks so sexy when he is about to rape someone.

"Battle cry?(!) How the hell can that be a battle cry when I wasn't even ready for battle!(?)"

"How? Case ya gotta keep your guard up at all times! Duh."

He sighed in frustration, please would you want argue with **me**?

"Lets go, you have a plane to catch."

I blinked.

"But I'm staying."

He froze in his position, and unfortunately stayed there for a while. It looked as though you could toss him off a red wood tree with a feather….trust me peeps I was very tempted to try…

"What?", he turned around.

"Guess your sis didn't tell ya. Its summer vacation and I'm stayin' with you!"

IIIIIII

WAHAHAHA! YOU ALL THOUGHT THAT SHE WOULD SAY:

"But I'm staying."

He froze in his position, and unfortunately stayed there for a while. It looked as though you could toss him off a red wood tree with a feather….trust me peeps I was very tempted to try…

"What?", he turned around.

I blushed and turned away for a while admiring the ground before me. Was I really gonna say it?

"I-I really….uh.."

"Really?"

"I love you damn it!"

WAHAHAHA! YOU ALL THOUGHT SOMETHING LIKE THAT!

Heather: Actually when we hired Shadi to see if our house needed to be ……_pure_… he said that in the reader's minds they are thinking about coming to New Jersey and strangle you until the ending is complete….you do drag things along.

SS: pure? Wasn't he fumigating our house?

Heather: Yeah but he said that he wanted to keep him day job a secret, that's mainly why he had to leave Yugi so soon in the Duelist Kingdom saga.

SS: wow..Well Read and Review peeps just don't come to my house….unless you have Shadi's number….what? Silver fish bite yo!


	48. Are you sure?

Egypt  
Malik

I remember blushing when she claimed her stay.

Also my memory seems to bring back when Isis had to hit me in the head with a canister just so that I could utter a single word. Hey! I'm sure you would have been speechless if you heard that a girl was coming to live with you and not to mention this is **your **fault!

How?

You were the one who riddled my head with images of us being a couple!

My benefit?(!)

How can making me think about being _together _with my only friend have any benefit to me!(?) I know I know! Yes I understand! She is a bit attractive, incredibly funny, also artistic (which by the way when she showed me her drawings I practically choked on my drink, who would have thought that someone as psychotic as her could draw so well?...yes I know Van Gou is psychotic…..ah huh….yeah….. the spelling of his name? Yeah….unfortunately Scarlet does not care about famous artists and their spelling…).

But come on!

I just can't be with he- OH NO!

There is no way I am getting into **this **again!

You know what I mean!

Arguing about Heather and me being together and then wasting my POV of a chapter. THUS rendering this story incredible monotonous! Which in turn shall make you all get pissed off at the authoress while my rants that I have inherited from Heather and the-

o.o

I think we should stop my point of view..

No I mean it.

SCARLET!

Damn it! That's right!

Scarlet has gone on a mental laps! Damn. Now I have to sit here in the car that is taking us all home with Heather and try to think of a topic that is able to stall for a long period of time so that I wont disappoint the authore-

Wait..

If she is writing this then how can she have a brain laps at the same time?

Egypt

Heather

Oh yeah Scarlet this is a crappy attempt to get rid of Malik.

Damn, dun think I can get out of this.

Ah well as long as I get to be squished in a car with Malik's biceps touching my….arms…. then alls well ends very good. What? Since when do I respect sayings that have been said for longer than before I was born?

Did anyone else get a head ache from that last sentence?

Ah well.

BUMP!

What?

Oh you thought something happened because all the things that have happened have crappy descriptions like 'BOOM' or 'CRASH' or 'BUMP'…..yeah….something happened….what?

Oh nuthin' really..

…Malik just held on to me.

I could feel my lips form a perverted grin that you would only find from a teacher that everyone says is a pervert but apparently when you get him he is not a pervert therefore leaving you in a confused state as to how everyone else thought he was a perverted lecher but then-

Wait did I mention Malik holding me?

"Dude", I breathed. "You are crushing my pancreas."

He quickly realized what he was doing and let go immediately, "S-sorry!"

I raised a brow (one of my talents), " Did you just stutter?"

"No!"

"Okies :D!"

He turned to face the window where I got a close up of the beautiful Egyptian view…..naw this time I ain't talkin' about his ass… he has a mad hott profile.

Maybe I'll find a dude as fine as him.

Unfortunately I have never had a boyfriend, IE Malik being my first kiss in Chapter 18.

How do I remember that?

I don't.

Scarlet just looked it up.

Story?

Ah yes, we arrived at the dock where we all said our goodbyes and fare wells (like there is a difference). With the whole goodbye thing and sorrow for the ancient pharaoh's goneness I can't help but wonder, how can I make this chapter a cliffhanger?

I looked at Malik, does he really want me to stay with him?


	49. Z100

Egypt

Heather

They left the continent of Africa as I and the Ishtar family stood to watch their escape.

Did you know Egypt is in Africa?

Seriously, don't you think Egypt should be an island or something on its own? Dude! It's in Africa! That just plain amuses me! What? You don't think I took Geography? YOU ARSE WHOLES!

Somehow I know that sentence is wrong and sick in soooo many ways.

Kinda like the rhyme our teacher told us. Somethin' about a caterpillar eating a sweater. English teachers frighten me, so do ants. What? Don't you know that those things can crawl ANYWHERE up your pants? THEY FRIGHTEN THE SHITTIOS OUT OF ME YO!

Yo?

Yes I am the ghetto me again!

Naw.

Callin' me ghetto is like saying a caterpillar eating a sweater.

He he.

Caterpillar.

They amuse me. Kinda like that deviant art film thingy by Innocent-raiN ya'll gotta see it! It has to be the sexist thing I've seen all week! Lulalu!

Don't even ask.

Story? Oh yeah! Damn has anyone noticed that I keep talking to you in these past chapters? I feel like Dora the explorer again, so dudes what was your favorite part of this story?(!)

………

Me too!

My favorite part was when I got to molest Malik in chapter 18.

I like that chapter.

Malik turned to me, "So..uh…shall we go?"

I grinned at him with my most idiotic facial expression that said 'Yo dude you know ya wanna make out so lets just go and do it in Kentucky? Why? So that I can tell people that I fucked in Kentuk!'

Thank some god or entity (ME! WORSHIP MEEEE!) that Malik can't read people as well as me. You? Well I see you as a lemur that wishes to find love in the rhino patch of life but then realize that you aren't a rhino so then read the bible and travel to the land of Nod where you shall spontaneously find a burning bush that says that they're god but then realize it is me with a fire proof micro phone, then you shall complain to all preachers of the world that they are wrong and I rule all of you so bow you insolent fools! Bow to your Ra!

Ra?

Hey why not?

"Surely dude!"

I hooked my arms with his as we trotted to the car where Isis and Rishid held a grin that said 'Oh you know they are gonna go and d o it in the back seat.'

Yes I did say trotted.

Although since there are two cars Malik and I get to take one alone! Whoo! Unfortunately he is going to drive….yeah…..ever since the animal shelter incident I just can't seem to go to any country without them giving me a ticket for sitting in the car. What charge? For possible accident.

Bastards.

So Malik and I got into the car, damn. Yanno I might be wrong but I think that Malik tensed up when I touched him. Ah well no sense in worrying about it now, at least I get to spend sometime with him. All that has been goin' on since I got here has been nothing but tension and what not. I must make peace or make pieces!

Once again, another English teacher saying.

I so bet they think that's clever.

The sexy Egyptian began to start the car as the traditional and not to mention timely utter silence began. I don't think I need to describe how much I hate these things! They suck ass!

In fact…. SUCK MY ASS YOU SILENCE!

Then again…I probably shouldn't have said anything. That just produced some images that I could have lived without. Yeah. Its just silent. We'll just leave it at that.

Ok then.

Silence, it just couldn't get quieter. Yup. I think I don't hear anything. Nope. The wind doesn't even budge, ah huh, life as we know it has gone without sound. Even Atem at this point is louder than us.

GAH DAMN IT! MUST PUT ON Z100!

I reached for the dial and turned it to Z100 (love that station!)!

Although it was a shock for Malik and made him skid into a…..damn what are they called…ah well it was one of those things where they hold fruit…particularly tomatoes…damn those fruit….vegetables….fruitables! Yay I am a scientist!

NASA did say I had a nack for it.

Unless NASA isn't my friend's basement….and they said I had a nack for pigeon breeding.

Yup.

I breed pigeons, kinda like how I want to breed them now, considering that Malik is giving a long apology for what he…namely me….did. Damn me! Damn me! Why was I born?(!) Must I continue to cause pain to others that results in comedy that is only a form of entertainment for you! Yes you! I blame you for all my problems you non pigeon breeders!

I know where your Aunt lives!

Malik once again entered the car that now resembled a hamburger that was coated in ketchup….wow….that was a crappy line… o.o I'm losin' my touch! What I mean to say that it resembled a chocolate coated nut that was soaked in red food poisoning. How can food poisoning be red? Well if I soaked your aunt in it then I'm sure to get similar results.

Sorry to all those who love their Aunts but I just get sick and tired of picking on Uncles.

Tee hee hee.

Well Malik is kinda glaring at the wind which is seemingly impossible because you can't see the wind. But hey this is fanfiction, the choice is yours.

Yes as of now I am a planetere…planetere of life…. I know…so useless..

"Eheh…sorry about that dude. I can so pay you back!"

"It cost 1100 dollars."

…

…

"I can try to pay you back."


	50. Rip off tomato artisits

Egypt

Malik

"So..uh…shall we go?", I asked with obvious nervousness in my tone.

Damn, why the hell am I feeling this way?

Don't say it…

Maybe I can see a future together but like I have said before and have implied various times **we are too different**. Me, an heir to a clan of tomb keepers that have existed for almost 3000 years and still going (although I am ending now obviously). Heather……………………………….I am not completely sure what she is but I know that she would not be welcome to my family if most of my family were still living.

Mother….

Father….

I never knew my mother but Rishid always told me how kind she was, she even was able to change father's mind on harsh rules which still surprises me considering that my father was never one to negotiate with.

"Surely dude!"

Her delayed reply followed with a very malicious smile that said, 'Yo dude you know ya wanna make out so lets just go and do it in Kentucky? Why? So that I can tell people that I fucked in Kentuk!'

Don't…even…ask…

Spending AOL time with that female can change a person.

Soon I felt myself being dragged away from my siblings. Looking back at them my eyes showed a plea for help but I was merely rewarded with their good luck smiles and nods of approval..

Someone approved Heather….. I'm sure that's a first.

I felt my face blush with our contact; her arm hooked with mine as her body was very close to me as well. It was a /cough/ very nice /cough/ position. Yes, due to being with her you also develop a sense of odd……thoughts…yes….lets leave it at that…

We entered the car, I looked to her to see if she wanted to drive but she ranted something about Animal shelters and police….maybe I shouldn't know..

Once the car started and I drove off I realized that there was no sound.

So perfect it is, finally I don't have any sound what so ever. In fact life couldn't be better with sound, which is one of the reasons I fancy silent movies…..fancy?...Not something I would say..Oh well at least everything is quiet so that I can now let my guard down and observe what I have seen everyday for the past…..how long has it been?

Oh well..

My gaze shifted towards the window as the beautiful houses and markets greeted my face.

People.

Everyone just so happy and carefree and for once I am one of them. Damn, must keep eye on road! I looked foreword but once again my attention was distracted by the scenery, honestly I don't know why now at this point in time I am admiring my country's beauty?

After all I live here!

My head unconsciously turned to face Heather. I blushed. Her hair was tangled by the wind as an expression of frustration consumed her face, I have to admit that her expression of annoyance is rather…..cute……I shuddered….a word that I would never say out loud.

"GAAAH!"

I hit the brakes when I heard that horrid sound so hard that the car skidded into a tomato stand.

Oh crap!

This is a rental!

I exited the car to check for damage, luckily the car was drivable but the owner of the stand was not happy.

"1100US dollars!(?)"

"Hey tomatoes don't come cheap!"

"But who the hell would need that many tomatoes!(?)"

Of course this argument lasted longer but I just don't have the energy. So anyway I entered the car after giving the man his money….yes…..I carry over 1100 dollars in my pocket….Isis says its emergency money…..although I don't think we ever got around the fact that it would be stolen…

"Eheh…sorry about that dude. I can so pay you back!"

"It cost 1100 dollars."

…

…

"I can try to pay you back."

Sighing in frustration I turned on the engine and headed home in a car that resembled a hamburger that was coated in ketchup….well….that line sucked…


	51. The murder isn't real

NOTE!

SS: DUUUUDES! HIIIIII!...that ain't the message but any way here it is : The A Sudden Turn Off Yami no Bakura version is now on FFN and shall stay that way. I could use more reviews :D;;;;;;;; but hey now it be called A Sudden Turn On perverted yet oddly catchy at the same time! Well hope it shall be read along with this notice….sheesh I have wayyy too many chappies! I might as well go for 100!

DUUUDES READ THIS CHAPPIE AS IF IT WERE A 1950S MURDER MYSTERY WHERE THE DUDE NARRATES THEIR THOUGHTS!...

Malik's new house! ( quotes on 'new')  
Malik

We arrive moments later after the accident until she walked in..

Her chestnut hair was messy from the earlier encounter, those green eyes blazing inside my already violet ogle…..I mean eye….. Where the hell did I get the word ogle from? Is that even a word? ………………………………………So many questions plagued my mind, who was she? Where did she come from? Was this a plea for help? Why oh why does the word 'ogle' exist?

Yes….indeed a lot of questions..

"OOOOOOO! MURDER MYSTERY FROM THE 1950S MUUUUST WATCH!"

And there you have it. A mystery was at hand and I was the only one to stop it. She sat next to my in front of the TV where both of us watched until our brain melted due to radiation……I could not help but look at her across the couch, she was so far away but in arms reach still. Hesitantly I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, she didn't seem to push me off nor did want to be pushed off.

There was a murder at hand.

And I was the only one to solve it.

Yeah.

That's cool.

I could see the nervous look in her eye when I wrapped my arm around her, could it be from the movie? Or was someone else behind all of this? Only one person could answer that question, Isis. My sister, who would have thought? Then again she wasn't in the car so that only left one other suspect.

Mr. Puddles in the back seat of the car.

Because of my childhood I recently bought a stuffed bear, my psychiatrist recommended a name for him, Mr. Puddles, a bear that never saw a guy like me coming. I knew he was evil from the start but only I could see. His soft furry fur and lovable, red bow tie have fooled many, but not me.

Oh how I miss you Mr. Puddles.

Treading from the topic as usual.

Damn you Mr. Puddles.

If that is your real name.

It was after all a rainy day, and we all know that rainy days bring dark memories.

Or a monsoon that may occur in the late afternoon with a slight chance of hail!….But that rarely happens…

Yeah, my gaze turned to the girl next to me…although there was one problem, there was no girl. Next to me. At this present time. Here. Normally I wouldn't worry about this sort of behavior but you all forgot one thing..

There is a murder at hand.

Oh yes…..The murder on the Remote Brigand….If she stole it then my rightful place as a man has been lost.

Rishid enters.

"We have the remote fixed Malik."

And there the mystery of the Remote Brigand was solved.

But where did the girl go?

It's a crazy world..

….

….

….

….

Yeah..


	52. Guess

Malik's home

Heather

I think the words 'flinger ninger ginger floo, pock monsters is the game for yo' yes yo, describes that last chapter.

Seriously Scarlet what the hell was that? Ah well, where am I? Ya mean you actually knew what was going on back there? Good, I needed some help. Murder mystery? I think _someone _has been forced by there mother to watch 1950s movies wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy too often, but then again it's a crazy world.

Hehe, crazy.

Hah, well I shallz tell ya all where I am at this present time but in CODE! Whoot!

1 4 l \ / l 1 l\l l \ / l 4L1 l 5 R00l \ / l

Ya can't read l33t? Well too flickin' bad! Wahiawa! But seeing as how I am a nice person who has obviously mastered the ability to be ghetto and from the south at the same time, I shall give you a clue.

Now I don't wanna reveal anything but lets just say that I sneaked away from Malik.

Well let us just **assume **that I casually walked down the hall looking for my prized pen that has won the county fair for 18 years strait but then I realize that I'm only 17 so the whole search was for not and now I am depressed in my secluded cloud in the southern bells of New Jersey but then all of a sudden I realize New Jersey is in the east so I just made a whole paragraph for ya so that you may all bask in wonder at how this female who has only seen a psychiatrist once is actually able to write a paragraph that is only made of one sentence and **NOT **be called dyslexic.

I amaze thee.

Once again just sayin' I could have possibly went into his room to raid his under garments but that's just siiiiick!

"What the hell are you doing?"

o.o

"Raping yo-rading your sock drawer!"

"Why?", Malik asked while crossing his arms in the most horrendous manner! (hehe…horrendous)

"Cause."

"Cause why?", He got impatient.

"Cause I have always wanted to see man-socks."

"Man socks?"

"Yeah its kinda like Man-tears, Man-boobs, now Man-socks."

" O.o Man-boobs?"

I smirked," Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

He blushes," Men don't have b-"

"Yo! Let us not say such things out loud! Children are reading this!"

"Its M rated, they must be very fully developed children!"

Hehe……developed children… I can think of seven things wrong with that.

"….I know that look", Malik rubbed his forehead, " just don't even answer me."

"Done", I grinned. "So can I have your Man-socks."

"Sure, but the drawer you are looking in holds my Man-wear."

Man-wear?

I looked in the drawer and saw his boxers, sexy and silk fan girls just the way we dream them to be. Hm………….Man-wear…..It could use some tweaking but he does have something going on there. …I wonder if I can keep it. I opened my mouth to ask but he closed the drawer.

"No."

"You ain't no fun."

"Ain't? I may have heard you say such words for such a long time but can you not say 'ain't'?"

"…..Its like you don't even know me…"

" Sometimes I wonder", he looked at the clock. "11:00 P.M. o.o since when? Damn authoress and her obviously convenient times just to get to the perverted stuff!"

o.o?

"Just pretend I said nothing", he shook his head. "Anyway, its time to go to sleep."

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

:D

"No."


	53. Shot Gun!

Miss Izzy: Oh my Ra? I NOW LOVE THE PHRASE AND SHALL RAPE IT IN THOUGHT! …………In thought…..heheh…rape…

Angela: Whoa o.o sorry I haven't responded but here ya go dude! We are sistah's yo! Nevah forget zat /does motion where you pound on your chest plate with a fist! Vannila comes from a plant o.o Who knew? Ya live in NY!(?) wiiiiiiicked! 8D maybe I coulda kindnapp ya so that we shallz meet and talk about revenge plans ta kill the peeps who are popular and annoying at our schools! (Greeks are mad cool so you are on my Mad Cool list!...BE PROUD!...unfortunately I am Puerto Rican, Austrian, Hungarian, and Czech so I don't even make it my cool list!) BTW just so ya know I like Yami Marik better than regular Malik (audience gasp) WuN!

Malik's Home

Malik

"No."

"AW COME ON MALIK YANNO I WILL SO GET NIGHTMARES OF THE FUZZY SQUIRREL NAMED GEORGE WHO SHALLST EAT MY INTERNAL INTESTIN AND KILL ALL THOSE WHO UP HOLE THE NAME GEORGE BECAUSE HE COSIDERS IT BLASPHEMY AND ALL THAT'S GOOD SHALL PERISH WITHIN MY GRASP WHERE I HAVEN'T WASHED MY HANDS SINCE THE FOURTH GRADE SO EVERYONE BACKS AWAY FROM ME AND LEAVES ME TO MY DOOM ON THE RANCH OF DESPAIR WHERE ALL SEA MONKEYS ARE DELICACYS AND FRENCH TOAST IS MADE IN LOS ANGELAS!"

So many spelling errors in her words but I could not help but stare.

O.o

"Ok ok!...But seriously I remember George, you didn't have to bring back that two day chat where you constantly talked about your dream and all the pink puddles that just happened to have a picture of your uncle's face in them and then the little orange 'dudes' in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory started singing and you just suddenly realized you were in New Zealand so you decided to interact with the people but then the humans were replaced with Willy so you couldn't escape the front."

She blinked.

She snickered.

"He he, puddles is a funny word."

"What?(!) How can you say that!(?)"  
Especially when Mr. Puddles is missing…..A murder is at hand!

"Whadaya mean?", she cocked her head to the side in a nonchalant manner. (heheh, cocked…….damn it she's making me do it!)

"Nevermind……too long of a story."

"Ok………I GOT SHOT GUN!", she screamed as she ran into a room.

My room.

I followed her as always, it will probably always be like that. She was more of a leader than me.

"Shot gun?"

"Yeah!", she grinned. " Your room reminds me of a Mercedes."

o.O

"Is that even possible?"

"Probably not."

"Then why-"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"BEcause."

"BEcause why?"

"BEcause cause."

"BEcause cause why?"

"Yanno I think the readers are shaking their heads in pity, we all thought you could catch on faster than this Malik Ishtar!"

I blinked, "Since when do you say my real name?"

"Cause."

"Cause why?"

"Ok you're just being sad", she laid down on my bed, "hey the pillow smells like you, come smell it!"

"What? How can I smell myself?"

How else could I have rephrased that to make it seem right?

"By sticking your nose by your penis and pretend your chewing it."

"E-excuse me!(?)"

"What? I've seen dogs do it and since my friend said that men are like dogs then-"

"Never mind", I sighed. She obviously was misguided by the concepts of men, sure some of us are like that….in fact a lot of us are like that………Ok that vast majority of men are like dogs but that gives her no right to judge us! I opened my mouth to respond but when I looked at her she was already fast asleep.

She has got to teach me how to do that.

Wait, if she's in my be-HEY! Damn I can't wake her; Isis said that it is improper to wake up a lady, even though she tells me to wake her up so I guess that if she isn't a lady she is a-

"SNOOOOOORE!"

o.o

Well, apparently she isn't asleep, but I know she isn't going to move unless I drag her out. And I'm just too tired to care, or go into her guest room. Yes I am doing what most of you people have wanted to see for a long time.

I am going to sleep in the same bed as her.

Yeah, I knew you'd say that.

So I hesitantly went near the bed and laid my body on the floating mattress, letting the scent of grapes and …..corn? Yes, that is apparently her scent, hey there is no such thing as the perfect girl.

Slowly and heavily my eye lids closed with both of us laying on the bed in a bliss of dreams.


	54. Summer School?

Rockinmuffin: I know! O.o I can understand my story what is with everyone else!(?)

Malik's Home

Heather

"Hmmmmmmm……………….hmmmmmmmmmmm………nnnn…", I practically snored.

_How can I narrate my thoughts while I am on the verge of waking up from a nightmare where rabbits have turned into bunnies and new clever lines have been deeply intercepted by rabid wolves who have seen my fan fiction and now they want to steal it so that all munchies shalst be feared by my claw of justice!(?)_

…

…

…

…

Hey you're guessing is as good as mine dudes.

_Hm, this pillow seems very soft, so tight, so muscular, so sexy, so damn gewwwwwwwd!...wait….pillows are never this damn gewwwwwwwd unless they are from the back of my mental closet where the unconscious thug lives or ….O.O IT'S A GUY!_

Usually it's the first one but hey this is a fan fiction story and I can't dedicate it to the random thug in my mental closet.

_I know, so unfair._

_Then again the pillow dilemma could also be the canned grapes that have been sitting in the back of my mental closet with the thug but…no…no I'm pretty sure that its Malik…Although if it is Malik that means I'm molesting him o.o! Damn it I have strict policies!_

_POLICIEES!_

_1. Google canned grapes_

_2. Find out what an Egg-Cream is_

_3. Only molest a hott dude if he is unconscious_

_4. Kill ferrets that seemingly look like penguins._

_5. Bring cake on Eastern Southern Day_

_6. Become mayor so that I can legalize Eastern Southern Day_

…_and many more where that came from.._

"Unnn..", Malik who is apparently the one who I am molesting groans, "..what time is it?"

Hm, normally I would take my hands out of his shirt but you obviously have never molested Malik before.

"Uuuuh", I responded while looking at the clock. "6:30 A.M.?"

"WHAT?", he yelled while almost literally jumping out of bed.

Malik then ran towards his closet obviously unaware of the fact that I am still in the room.

He tore off his shirt and replaced it with a tiiiiight black sleeveless …..shirt….yeah…..and then he began to take off his pants in a barbaric manner that made me want to stick ten bucks down his shorts..

_Seriously peeps I thought I was a strippin' joint!_

_Hm….maybe I could sell tickets, I know you would buy._

"COME ON AND GET DRESSED ALREADY YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!"

"Say what!(?)", I fell out of bed. "Its summer, so to speak, there ain't no school!"

"Accutally", he blushes slightly, " I kind of failed Geometry."

"You!(?)"

How the hell is that even possible!(?)

Malik is a mad genius!...well…..I guess all genius's have secret lives…not to mention secret silk black boxers.

_Hehe….silk……silk is made of worms……brain juice is made of worms…_

"Yes me! Now lets go already!"

"o.o Hah?"

He sighed with irritation as he grabbed me by the wrist and practically shoved me into the guest room that I was suppose to sleep in…soo…yeah….

/LATER/

"MALIK I KNOW YOU'RE IN A HURRY BUT IT AIN'T COOL TO RUN WHEN THERE ARE LETHAL CARS ON THE ROOOOADDD!"

"What are you talking about!(?) You're the only one who is running!"

Twas true, I just hate being late and its not even for me!

"Hey wait! Why am I going!(?) This is your summer school session not mine! Is it even possible for me to get in!(?)"

Seriously! Is it even possible!(?)

"God woman you ask so many questions!"

"Oh so now I'm a woman!(?)"

…

He stopped….

..What? I so could have gotten a sex change…

"Just get in here!", he grabbed my hand and dragged me inside the building with almost the same amount of force that he used to shove me into the guest room. Sheesh, Malik ain't a morning person, not that I should talk.

So yeah we're in the building, it be a plain school. Maybe a little rugged but still it just reminded me of a cross between a locker room and my school in America…

Which presents us to the locker room description.

_Sooooooooo, we did manage to find the class after tireless questioning of where the room is and not to mention that the peeps who didn't know where the room was still gave us directions so then it gave us many confusions anecdotes that the authoresses fingers seems to be splintered by the plastic of the key board._

Yeah…now we be in the class room….Don't even ask how we got here but the teacher didn't seem to notice me….hah….just like English class….sigh…

"Well students", the teacher said in a voice that showed that she didn't want to be here (sigh…just like Speech class), " before we start to mold your minds to our liking we now will make you have a word with out peer leader group."

Oh crap, I paled…not the peer leaders!


	55. Rivalry is Chivalry

School

Malik

Seriously, summer school?

Is that the best this mini adolescent writer can do?

We could have just made this a school year but NO!

That apparently is much too normal; I don't even think they let anyone else in the summer school session other than those who have to take the shitty summer school session! And not to mention your utterly disgusting thoughts about us in the bathroom is starting to piss me off.

_Wait._

_Let me read that paragraph again._

……

……

………

…

_Yeah…..maybe I shouldn't have brought Heather along…..My mind is starting to work like hers….I mean I am in summer school after all _

_(which does seem EXTREMELY out of character (then again no one has ever seen me in school so I suppose all of us can guess my grade point average, how are there parenthesis in parenthesis, well just think of it as 'inner thoughts'. Why? Because the authoress is lazy))_

"Malik, I know this is your school and it seems seemingly pathetic that you don't know where your class room is but I wont take a notch off of your masculinity if you just stop to ask someone", Heather suggested.

_I could tell that she just wanted to rub it in my face that I didn't know where I was going and I have been here for obviously MUCH longer than her. What she just said was completely fake; there has never been a time that she hasn't wanted to mock me in some brutal way._

_It's actually kind of funny, but it's even more humorous when I am not the victim._

Well enough about her, I can't just walk around here while in deep thought. I just hate it when these long moments of silence catch u-HEY WAIT!

I stopped Heather, "This is it!"

"Are you sure?", she smirked. " This might be the cafeteria."

"Just.Shut.U-"

"Mr. Ishtar!"

I groaned in annoyance, damn that teacher (I really have to stop cursing).

"And who is this?", the teacher sticked her nose near Heather.

"Uh-"

"-hu! Yeah! Uh huh! I am an exchange student from Tennessee and I came here to get the basics of school learin' in Egypt!", Heather interrupted.

Oh Ra.

That would have been the highlight of the day if it were to have worked.

"Okay then, both of you may now sit down."

o.o

Prepare to find out the highlight of my life.

"Well students", the teacher said in a voice that showed that she didn't want to be here, "before we start to mold your minds to our liking we now will make you have a word with out peer leader group."

I sighed in relief at the news.

Sure we all don't really like the peer leaders but they are necessary, not to mention I get a free class period.

"Hello everyone that has not passed Fall, Winter, and Spring class!", a peer leader cheered. " We will now talk about the importance of date rape."

Once again I sighed but most certainly not in relief.

Date rape, we all get it but it also reminds me of her date.

I stared at Heather for awhile, she seemed paler. Did something happen on that date? She said that nothing happened but she has a tendency to lie.

"-now as you can see that is what you should do when you get raped. Go to a high tech organization or asylum that you don't know the location of and then you will get all the help you will ever need! Now class, lets play a game!"

Now when they say game, they are not talking about duel monsters.

Another leader sat on the teacher's desk and began to speak.

I know her, Sabil Djesret (A/N which in Egyptian Sabil means drinking fountain and Djesret means ale) she always stares at me for some reason. Never have I told Heather of this, I mean she is one girl, a slightly off-hand creepy girl but a plain girl.

She stared at me again with a smile, "So now we are going to ask some of you what you think about the peer leader groups and maybe how we can make them more fun. Malik? Any suggestions?"

"Uh", I rubbed the back of my head, "more fundraisers?"

"Excellent idea! We will be sure to use that in the future!"

Some how I doubted that.

"Oh you? The slightly paler than should be girl."

"Yeeeaaaahhh", Heather uttered while sitting up in her seat, " I have this undying hate for all of you so could ya'll just shoot yourselves because no matter what, we are always going to be influenced by peer pressure and despite what ever you say we wont listen cause we will always rape our dates or the random sucker on the third floor of my apartment."

The majority of the class burst out laughed or nodded in agreement. I have to say, even I had a difficultly to keep a strait face, after all no one has ever criticized the peer leaders.

Sabil's face was to be compared to a summers tomato, so red and yet so inedible.

"Well now", Sabil cooed in an evil tone, "I'm very happy that you voiced your opinion and we will do our be-"

"Yeah yeah, _do your best?_ But you will never do what you can, face it peeps, yes not peers, peeps. Ya'll are just plain annoyin' me so if you continue talking then I will be forced to castrate you all!"

Once again an air of humor warped through the class.

"How dare y-"

"You know she is right Sabil", Bin (another peer leader interrupted). "We never seem to do anything about it, miss?"

"Uh yeah?", Heather replied in a 'freaked-out tone'.

I wonder when was (or if) the last time someone called her 'miss'.

"I was wondering if you may be interested in joining the peer leader group."

"o.o Me?", she looked around the class whose faces were of excitement and nods. "Sure."

The whole class then went up to her, congratulating and random pats on the back. With the huge crowd surrounding her I didn't even bother to go up. She's so good with people, I could never be that way.


	56. Ale ryhms with Hail

**Josephine Jekyl**: XD I was wondering when someone would notice the whole 'alcohol' thing.

End of Class (streets of Egypt)

Heather

_Dude I would have to say that for the vast amount of time that I have loathed school and its teaching ways of inducement and scholarshipness that would one day become the anti-christ of us all would actually be a fun place to hang at!_

_Never has school been that sweet._

_Summer school.._

_In fact never have I been to summer school…OH IN YOUR FACE MALIK!_

I punched a fist into the air, Malik of course staring at me with questioning eyes.

"WHOOOOOO! WHO WOULD HAVE EVER THOUGHT THAT A BIATCH LIKE MEHSELF COULD POSSIBLY JOIN A CRAPPY-ASS GROUP LIKE ZE PEER LEADERS! NOW THINGS SHALL BE DIFFERENT FOR ONCE! THE SCHOOL WILL HAVE UNIFORMS…………………GHETTO UNIFORMS!"

"Uhh, Heather?", Malik stared. "I don't think peer leaders have that kind of power."

"Oh this is just the beginning my friend!", I looked at him with my lazy eye. "First! Peer leaders! Second! Treasurer! Third! Senate! Fourth! President! Fifth! Mayor!...I only want to be mayor to create Eastern Southern Day."

……

"Ok", he sighed, "first of all you went from treasurer to senate even though there is no _senate _in our school. Second you went from president to mayor."

"So? Maybe I like cutting ribbons more that pokin' stuff in the oval office."

"….Well I am not done………I don't think I have to say much………………Eastern Southern Day?"

"What? What is wrong with Eastern Southern Day."

"What is right with Eastern Southern Day?"

_Aw come on peeps Eastern Southern Day should be a national holiday! After all if we can't celebrate the eternalness of the east and south then there is no point in living and when that happens you can't enjoy the major necessities of life which include chocolate mousse and many many many many many many many many hott guys in a Jacuzzi without any supervision in Jamaca!_

_Now ya can't say you have never thought of that!_

"Aw come on Malik live a little! Its all good!"

As we turned the corner of a foreign………corner…….Malik looked away from my face for a moment and muttered, "Maybe you live a little too much."

"O.O Uh…I thought Isis took ya to rehab after battle city and I coulda sworn you were off of the whole k-"

"What?", he interrupted. "No no! I-I didn't mean death….I just well…and kind of jealous."

"Jealous? Of the girl who gets glue and vanilla mixed up? Seriously dude, it isn't cool to mix up vanilla and glue."

"But you make it that way!", he shook his head. "Not just the vanilla and glue thing but everything! This was your first day of……..summer school and you had everyone in the entire classroom on your side!"

"My side? Dude wait till they see me in office, their opinions will change, trust meh."

He sighed, "Friend making to you comes so easily."

"Easily? Dude I may be able to make friends now but for the majority of my teen life (that is very much questionable to this day) I was not able to make friends. I even had to change myself, this psychotic person ya see here and love is just someone I made up in 6th grade. It seemed to make me popular so I kept being that person. This isn't the _real _me but I have been like this for so long that I have adopted this me."

"Not the _real _you? Heather, you are you. No matter what you say this is you!"

I shook my head. Seriously he just doesn't under stand but it ain't no skin of meh ass. (_although that does make you think…I mean ass-skin is very fasinatin'_)

He will probably never understand.

"Forget it dude, now we must plot against the alcoholic!"

"Alcoholic?"

"Sabil I think her name was?"

"Yeah it is but we can't possibly plot against her! She has done nothing……..wrong.."

"Ah huh, I'm sure that you just _loved _her constant stares and sluttish smiles towards you."

"Sluttish smiles?"

"Aw come on ya gotta admit she is a pest", I cleared my throat. "Anyway we attack at night!"

"A-attack?"


	57. HURRY!

Josephine Jekyl: Actually she is going after ze girl because she was staring at Malik and it pissed her off cause it was obvious that Malik didn't like her.

Night in Egypt

Heather

"DUN NUN NUNUN NUN UN NUN NUN UN NUN NUN **UN NUN UN NUN NUN...ANANA! ANANANA! DUN DUN UN UN DUN DUN UN UN DUN DUN UN UN DUN DUN UN UN-"**

"O.o what does singing the theme of Mission Impossible do to help in our 'attack'?", Malik ever so foolishly asked while I turned to him with a wide grin.

"It sets **the mood**."

"The mood?"

"The mood."

"I'm confused."

I then shook my head in pity, "Now with that attitude you'll end up just how the first victim of the Bubonic Plague…ended up.."

"O.o hah?"

_I know, I know! As of now I be torturing the Egyptian but come on! Who the hell would trust someone with a name that means drinking fountain._

_Wait._

_What?_

_Oh!_

_How am I able to speak Arabic even though this is clearly my first time in Egypt even though you don't fully notice that because nun of you know my real life as a peasant in the high midlands where dwarfs are treated like Gods while the real Gods die in a hole in a fire, although I still don't see how this benefits to me being able to speak Arabic nor answer your question so lets just go with it._

"Just deal with it and get me the bull-whip."

"Bull-whip!(?)"

"Just kiddin' ya, bull-whips ain't allowed to the public", I clarified. "Hand me that switch blade and rope!"

"WHAT?"

"Come on! We don't have that much time!"

"Time? Is there some significance to getting this done soon", Malik asked.

"Yes so hand me the stuff!"

It was damn obvious that Malik was utterly confused but we had to get done soon…or else…………. Malik handed me the switch blade and rope as I started to climb the side of the house. How am I able to climb the side of the house when I didn't give any descriptive evidence on how I climbed up?...You do realize that this is fanFICTION.

We scaled the side of the house with the rope that somehow held onto the roof.

Once we finally got on top of the house I stood up with a heroic pose, "YES WE SHALL NOW INFITRATE HER HOUSE AND STEAL HER LAMBS!"

"Lambs?"

"Don't ruin the freakish moment Malik."

"Sorry, so what now?"

"Now we find her room and bash through the window and with a burglar-like cunningness we steal the lambs!"

"1. Lambs, 2. Her room is on the first floor."

What..

Is..

Up..

With..

That..

Yo..

Homie-..

G..?

"Malik?", I asked. "Why didn't you say so BEFORE we climbed the roof?"

"1. How did we climb the roof, 2. Because I had no idea what the hell you were doing and I went along with it!"

"Why the hell would you do a stupid thing like that? Didn't your sister ever tell you not to hang around people like me?"

"….Actually yes, but I had to convince her that you were a good individual!"

"Oh…..why would you do a stupid thing like that?"

_ He smacked his forehead and fell on the roof so that his chest faced the sky. It is a beautiful night out……..so pretty…..I don't think that I have ever seen a night as lovely. The stars twinkling and their shine only heightens the beauty of this deprived Earth…Ah yes such a beauty it is today…_

_GOD I HATE IT! RAIN DAMN YOU RAIIIIIIIIIIN!_

"Let us go Malik we don't have much time!", I replied while climbing down the conveniently there rope!

"Oh right, why do we have to do this so soon?"

"Cause' we'll miss Sponge Bob in Egypt!"


	58. Chicken Embryos P1

Sry for the late update I be just so lazy and lazy mcnazy so lazzzzzyyyyyyyyyyyy /sleeps/

Heather: o.O You stole my na-I MEAN …my _character's _name….yeah….

Silver Danger Blade: SPONGE BOB/tackle/

Rockinmuffin: Q's rock yo! And I know what you mean about the whole 'insults never work so we should all kill ourselvels and be sold to a lamb shelter.' Despite all that lamb's rule!

Josephine Jekyl: MISSION IMPOSSIBLE! WHOO! It be a hansom film.

Angela: How do I know what Malik wears at night? You don't wanna know?(!) Well I shall tell you any way! In German! ZENSUUUUUUR! There, now you know. How do I rant so well? Well having absolutely no life works out!

**BTW PEEPS I HAVE STARTED AN ORIGINAL STORY ON FICTION PRESS CALLED P.A.L.A.D.I.N. IF YOU'RE INTERESTED MY USERNAME IS EndlessStairway (sorry it be a serious story but in later chappies I will try to make it funny)**

Drunken House (no no it ain't a bar)

Malik

"Cause' we'll miss Sponge Bob in Egypt!"

"SPONGE BOB IN EGYPT?(!) ITS JUST A CARTOON WITH THE SAME RANDOM PLOT!"

"So not true, SPONGE BOB HAS AN ANKH NOW!", Heather replied with a gleeful smile!

"No he doesn't!", I tried to keep my voice down as we lowered ourselves on the side of the wall. "He is exactly the same as he would be in any other country!"

"Not really, I bet the voice actor who does him here sucks!"

I sighed in pity as we finally reached the bottom, she is so impossible!

"DUN NUN NUNUN NUN UN NUN NUN UN NUN NUN **UN NUN UN NUN NUN...ANANA! ANANANA! DUN DUN UN UN DUN DUN UN UN DUN DUN UN UN DUN DUN UN UN-"**

"I mean it you really have to stop that, besides I said IMPOSSIBLE not _mission _impossible."

"Sorreh Malik but I got a tomato in my ear!", she replied.

"What? (!) No you don't!"

"Oh come on that is not what the cardiologist said!"

"Cardiologist?"

"Yes my beloved confused one!"

Before I could respond about how she could hear me say 'cardiologist?' and not when I said she had to stop singing, she began a heavy search in her back pack that Scarlet is too lazy too look back at the last chappie whether to see if Heather brought a back pack or not.

"What are you doing, dare I ask?"

"You may dare, Jones."

"Jones?", I unfortunately questioned her.

"I will call you Jones AKA: Chapatti whenever I want!"

"CHA-"

Once **again **she didn't let me finish my outrageous outburst on my new name before she took out a dozen eggs.

My eyes widened, "NO!"

"What?", she said while taking out the eggs.

"Those are chicken embryos!"

"So? You're a vegetarian, not a vegan."

"It's still wrong to eat almost baby chickens!"

"Malik, it is impossible to bring them ba- DUN NUN NUNUN NUN UN NUN NUN UN NUN NUN **UN NUN UN NUN NUN...ANANA! ANANANA! DUN DUN UN UN DUN DUN UN UN DUN DUN UN UN DUN DUN UN UN-"**

"No...seriously...that is slightly scaring me..."

"Fine fine, but still….chicken embryos? That's almost as bad when allergy season comes and all the pollen is in the air and we are breathing tree sperms so eventually in the year 2350 we will all sprout trees while the world begins a new beginning where we shall all reincarnate and then there will be no more chicken embryos nor slime that oozes off that side of my brush where no one has dared to touch for over 900 yrs!"

"No...seriously...that is slightly scaring me..."

"You just said that."

"No it didn't!", I defended.

"Yeah ya did", she chuckled, "chicken embryo."

"I am no- Hey what are you doing with those eg-"

Why does Scarlet not want me to finish this rant?

(A/N Cause I am a rapist)

She began to pellet Sabil's room with eggs, hair care products, skunks, military weapon based artillery, man-made squirrels, cute shavers, mission impossible tapes, a british stereotype, and random bits of shaving cream.

How?

Should we even ask?

"Okies dude! Let us go!"

"MY ROOM!"


	59. Chicken Embryos P2

Sabil's Home

Heather

"MY ROOM!"

o.o Flickin' mummy shittos! (get it? mommy? Egypt? Ain't I cool?)

My eyes then shifted from one side to another various times, "CHEEZE IT!...not associated with the food snack beverage.."

_Malik then stared at me for a moment until I grabbed his sexy a-……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….-……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….-……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….-………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………._

_-mish ear!_

"OW OW OW OW OWOWOWOW YOU ARE SO IMPOSSIBLE!"

"D-"

"Don't you dare say another word," he winced while my hand still clasped around his ear.

"I wasn't gonna say a thing!", I defended while pulling him into a random alley way even though its pretty damn impossible cause we're in a neighborhood but the authoress has never been to Egypt so all British stereotypes just back away from the sociably inept camera! "I was gonna say 'D-ON'T YOU **NOT **WANT ME TO SAY THE MISSION IMPOSSIBLE THEME! (?)' "

(A/N although if you have blonde hair, green eyes, and live in England (or use to for about 7 years or more) CALL ME!)

"-.- Right, are you satisfied now?"

"Probably not!"

"What? (!) Why? (!)"

"Cause' if we ended Sabil's torment now there wouldn't be much of an antagonist in the story."

"True," Malik sighed, "so what do we do next?"

"Well we could either become high standard strippers who will word eight bucks for a lap dance on the side walk until we earn enough money to buy an ant farm and then we will train them to go into her sex organs to destroy any hope of mating in the near future…"

"O.O"

"..Or we could piss in her locker, either way is fine."

"-.- Fine, I have to go anyway."

Sabil's Home

Sabil (o.o change in POV)

I stroked my food at the dinner table in a frustrated manner, _where the hell did **she **come from? True she seems to have won the class but I noticed Malik sitting all by himself; oh he is so god man gorgeous!_

_I just wish he would open up to people; mainly me._

_Don't worry Malik I will be there for you and not abandon you like **her**. You walk in with that girl does not mean you two are an item right? I know you could open up and grow to care for me like I do for you. At school I am considered beautiful but that girl; I know old people prettier than her! First of all she could lose some weight and those bags under her eyes! (?) Its almost like she doesn't get enough sleep; not to mention her hair style has nothing, JUST PLAIN NOTHING IT HAS NO STATEMENT_!

(A/N /reads 'bags under eyes thing'/ Hey! You try lookin' good and not promoting prostitute-ism!)

"Are you alright Sabil?", my father asked.

"No no, I'm fine Father; I don't think that I will be eating tonight."

"Okay," he smiles warmly, "maybe you should rest for awhile."

I nodded while respectfully bowing and clearing my place for him. After wards I decided to walk to my room, maybe I'll dream about M-

"MY ROOM!"


	60. Pranks

Angela: am I really gonna piss in her locker? Well…I did it in elementary school….DON'T TELL ZE TEACHERS/shifty eyes/ cannot trust them' penguins….o.o you be impressed with me? Well to be honest like 5 days after I update I reread the chapter and amaze mehself o.O how the hell do I do it? Well I just type what I am thinking at that moment…I think odd things doncha know? I mean molesting Kenshin near a street lamp on the side of New Zealand is one thing….o.o oops..

gothic-ember: (hi)

Izzy the Crazy Pharaoh: sorry the story is taken /holds up key board with wedding band/

Josephine Jekyl: since ya seem to love mission impossible I shalst sing the song for you! DUN NUN NUNUN NUN UN NUN NUN UN NUN NUN **UN NUN UN NUN NUN...ANANA! ANANANA! DUN DUN UN UN DUN DUN UN UN DUN DUN UN UN DUN DUN UN UN!**

THE NEXT DAYYYYYY (I'm a happy maggot lover) SCHOOL

Heather

_Man that night rocked peeps! I mean it had to be the best shit-fun night I have ever seen since 1920 when the papa roach nights invaded my camera of hope and love where friendship is seen as a defiance against the Jedi counsel under the moon of my lamp so that as you walk down the street I will be there next to you eating off the parasites that happen to climb all over you. (Yes…even Bakura..)_

"Alright," Malik sighed while walking next to me in the halls, "I may be able to understand the pissing in her locker, the barfing on her sweat socks in gym, and I JUST let the writing on the bathroom with her signature pass by. But did you really have to spread a rumor about her having hot lesbian sex with Nefer? (!)"

"Why? What's wrong with that?"

"He's a guy! It would be very hard to have lesbian sex with **him**!"

"That's what the government **wants **you to think," I saluted proudly.

"What is wrong with you," he asked in a quiet tone while walking the class room.

"There ain't nothin' wrong with me cept' the fact that I am your imaginary thug that resides in your closet for all chipmunks to wander on while you rest in your comfy home with all the modern conviences so that all pige-"

"-on's will cower at thy fear of you misery when the piglets decide that they'd rather eat pork instead of steak which in turn makes them sexually harassed pigs who will do anything to have bacon."

"o.o Wow, maybe we shouldn't hang out any more your beginning to scare thou."

"**I'M **BEGINNING TO SCARE YOU? (!)"

"Yeah," I sat down next to Malik, "no one should know me THIS well…..are you my cousin?"

"What? (!) No!"

_Before we could finish out conversation the God of Adolescent Molestation of Minors in the Pacific Coast of New Orleans (we like to call him George) made a female burst into out class room with very wet books._

_Hehe._

"YOU," she pointed at my scone.

"Scone?"

"No YOU!"

"Orange Juice?"

"NO **YOU**!"

"So not **me**?"

"NO I MEAN YOU DID IT!"

"My lower sex organ did **it**? Cool."

She slapped her forhead and walked up to me and pointed at my face, "YOU BITCH!"

"Hey! I just happen to be a **male** dog!"

"O.o What?"

"Hi."

……. There was a long moment of silence while the class snickered silently (although I find it difficult to make a silent noise). Malik glanced at me with worry, aw come on dude I really am a male dog, nothin' to worry about here.

"YOU PISSED IN MY LOCKER! AND BARFED ON MY GYM SOCKS AND WROTE INAPPROPRIATE THINGS ABOUT ME IN THE BATHROOM AND THEN IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH YOU SOMEHOW TOLD THE ENTIRE SCHOOL IN ONE DAY THAT I HAD HOT LESBIAN SEX WITH NEFER! HE'S A GUY!"

"Hey pictures don't lie," I spoke calmly while holding up a photo.

"This is a picture of Orlando Bloom with taped boobs and a card Board cut out of me!"

"Well, Nefer is pretty hot," I winked at him while he blushed. "Besides, why are you angry? I did nothin' this could all be some random act of karma that-"

"YOU SIGNED YOUR NAME IN THE BATHROOM!"

"You signed your name," Malik asked.

Hm, I new something was amiss…

_Heheh…..amiss….a…miss….miss..a…am..iss…I'm having fun.._

"I'm going to get back at you one way or another," Sabil yelled while leaving the class.

Luckily the teach wasn't there so I wont get i-

"Miss Hoffman! GO TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE NOW!"

They always call me that here!


	61. Principle Pal

SS: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GO MEN! (men rock, go men!) but anyway what I mean to say is sorry, I wasn't on vacation or sick in bed with a serious scalp disease but it was pretty damn close!

I TWASN'T FEELIN' FUNNY/falls over and dies/

gothic-ember: O.o Malik doesn't like Heather! Nooooo I must change my way- ooo a pop tart!

Rockinmuffin: I am privileged to have made your dreams come true /bows and hands you a pop tart/ Just remember that we cannot reveal the planet that is called 'Blue' to the locals /shifty eyes while answering your squirrel/

Angela: course I like the word molest! We have all done it in the back seat of my hippie van in South Carolina! And here is my song!  
DUN NUN NUNUN NUN UN NUN NUN UN NUN NUN **UN NUN UN NUN NUN...ANANA! ANANANA! DUN DUN UN UN DUN DUN UN UN DUN DUN UN UN DUN DUN UN UN!  
****(god refuses to give me the gift of tech. As well /slaps brother/)**

School (although that's what they WANT you to think!)  
Heather

"Miss Hoffman! GO TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE NOW!"

They always call me that here!

_Sitting up (sitting up? Does anyone notice somethin' wrong with that?) from my seat I glanced at Malik who gave me a slightly worried expression. AW! **Now** the sexy bishi is worried about me when I am conscious and not tied to a bed with my hamstrings stretched until they brake while I wonder who the hell calls a piece of our leg a ham-string. I mean that has to be some kind of oxymoron- ham and string should not be together unless the ham is bitin' my friggen string in the nebula of the governments frame shift._

_But what were the chances of that?_

After givin' Malik a reassuring glance (which he took as an oath to homicidally kill his pet monkey but that's for another day) I walked out of the classroom with the teach while Sabil (who indeed scares me to no end, sheesh ya think that with just a little gallon of urine in her locker she would be this pissed) smirked as if I was being dragged to the pits of hell by a motor monkey (which is for another day).

_**S**o perfect she is._

_**L**ovely eyes though._

_**U**nbelievable skin tone._

_**T**ruly a monkey's uncle._

(A/N this little line (although not the exact phrases) belongs to 'Mookie' of my fav. Online comic Dominic Deegan!)

_If you didn't get that then you are my uncle Ned who was encased in phosphate that was left in my comb for sixy days and seven nights!_

Anyway! I walked out of the class while givin' the peeps hand motions about the teach that was leadin' me out of the room. Sure she had no idea what was goin' on but hey all teachers are monkeys.

_Duh._

_/scratches ass/_

"So," I started while walking out of the room with the teach, "why does he wanna see me?"

_ I know, stupid question but someone had to be the cliché antagonist._

_Even though there isn't one as of now._

_But you can't prove that._

"Not just him but all of them."

"Them?"

_ Dude if there's one thing I know then it has to be fastening a seat belt while gliding down a mountain towards utter doom where Shampoo (not Shamoo) the whale tries to drag you to a dock so that they can reenact Free Willy which may either give you world conquest and fame or utter destruction of the ozone._

_And since we are already doomed with the ozone, I must be meeting with the board of Ed._

_Not Ed from Crazy Eddies but ……….eeeedddddd…_

…_ucation.._

"Yes the PrinciPLEs want to see you."

"Uhh isn't it Principal?"

"Well the authoress is a stupid chipper monkey and forgot to spell 'principal' with an 'al'."

"Because," I started with a pose.

"The principal is your Pal," she stopped for a moment when she saw my grinning face and amused sing song voice when I said 'because.'

_Yes._

_She saw my amused sing song voice._

"Were you trying to mock me?"

"Duh."

She was about to retort (retort…..retart….reteet….retit…wait…that sounded wrong..), but soon the door opened that held the sign 'Priciple.'

_Right next to the Principal's room._

_Odd._

"Heather! Since you are apart of the peer leaders," Bin started, "we would like to introduce you to the peer leaders room, 'Principle!'"

Wow.

Just when I thought the human brain could evolve.


	62. She Couldn't, Right?

Rockinmuffin: their eyes shall face the impending doom of my molestation phrases! D! ;.; I misses you to/about to hug but the funny people in my sandwich began to make bets/

Angela: I watch Ed,Edd, n' Eddie! Pick meeeeeeeeeeeeeee/hi/ Peer leaders are dudes who try to set an example for the other students by tellin' them stories of rape or murder or your /shudder/ ILAC sign. That sign should die. Here is a word from god so that you dun have to ask him :D!  
God: she rants so well because Gabriel dropped her in a pig pen where her parents found her living carcass in a smoking lounge.

And that is from our almighty lord! But I'm atheist so he could be the imaginary apron on my front door step!

**Bold words are inside the notebook…..yes this does have something to do with the story..**

School (class room for all you fridges)

Malik (yay! Finally we get a word from our sponsor….yes…Malik sponsor's me…and my jelly beans)

I watched her walk out after she took her long moment of time to rant about my worries and the smirk that was attached to Sabil's face.

Why the hell are those two 'against each other?'

_Did I miss something in the last 62 chapters that seem to never end because the authoress types such short chapters only to annoy the readers that have been waiting for over 40 minuets to see her work that she literally bases off of her thoughts but then that brings us to the current situation of the two females._

_If women didn't think my life would be short._

"Hey Malik," Sabil walked up to me.

I groaned.

Why do all the Gods tend to show their hate for me in such ways.

"Hey," I started, "need anything?"

She stood in front of my desk with a smirk as the other students were taking advantage of the teacher's absence. Damn fate, I never did like you.

"Well technically no but, soon enough."

I blinked.

_Maybe I am in summer school and clearly my plans against the pharaoh for world conquest were from the start considered slim to none and just possibly my attempts in getting out of the sponsorship with the authoress is seemingly impossible then again also my luck of trying to figure out Heather is also clearly an impossible goal, but despite all of those faulty plans and schemes that I have made over the years I am still smart enough to tell when a girl is trying to stick their hand in ones golden family jewels._

_You know._

_The 'jewels.'_

_**The **golden jewels._

I've said enough.

While turning my head away from Sabil (never face ugly in the eye) I noticed that Heather had brought a notebook with her. How did I not notice that before?

Once again the authoress tends to make things up at the spur of the moment.

I took the notebook out of curiosity and opened it up. Of course I was raised to not touch things that don't belong to me but the mind of Heather is something that doesn't even belong to Heather herself!

**NOTE BOOK NOTES!**

I should have seen that coming..

**1. Prairie dogs are apart of the vegetable family..**

What purpose does that even serve? (!)

**2. I like icecream…………..Vaniiiiiilllaaa…**

**3. Malik is my beeesstteessstt friend..**

She considers me her best friend? I consider her as such but I didn't know she felt the sam-….o wait..

**..because he likes pie!**

True…

**..and he has ppuuurrrrpplleee eyesss..**

**..with blonde hair, that is mad cool you ghetto lovin' pimps who are readin' this note book of notes. Cause if you are readin' this then you are my pimp and I shall attach you to my mental pole because only I shalst be able to read the really cool qualities of pie and Malik..**

**..not that there is much of a difference..**

Gee, thanks…

Did I just say 'gee?'

"Malik? Malik! Are you even listening to me? (!)"

I glanced up at Sabil with a bored look upon my face; she's still here?

"When you say listen-"

"Whats that," without an explanation she grabbed the notebook and started to read.

After a while she began to laugh.

"What kind of freak writes this stuff? (!) He-"

She stopped in mid sentence (no REALLy?). The page that she probably turned to was most likely about me.

"Damn it, I KNEW IT!"

Her yell probably caught the attention of some students but once they saw that it was Sabil they scoffed. Although I was very much interested in her last statement, what does she 'know?'

"What do you mean," I asked in one of my most innocent tones.

She then looked at me with a small glare (which surprises me because she has never looked at me in a way other that 'OOOO I want you, you sexy man wolf!').

"She likes you," Sabil threw the book to the ground so hard that it made a loud thud that caught the attention of most of the class.

She likes me? Well of course she does, she's my best friend but….'like' has so many meanings. I picked up the book and flipped through the pages; oddly a lot of them were about us and our conversations (not to mention 'adventures'). It did have quite a lot written about me but Sabil couldn't mean _like,_ right?

Before I could continue my thoughts the teacher came back inside with out Heather and started the class.

That entire day the desk next to me was empty.


	63. I Need You

Josephine Jekyl: Paitience Mcnatience! Malik and Heather will be a couple! I just be havin' lots of fun that I am! In fact here is a little secret :D (although if someone else reads this then it ain't a secret but I am the ham god of ser so I can do anything!) there is going to be a sequel of when Malik and Heather are in love:D ain't that gonna be luscious! (?)

gothic-ember: Gotta love the Family Jewels /holds up rubies/

Rockinmuffin: Oddly enough I don't like pie at all 8O! But that's the whole reason I like Malik :D!

Angela:D Me like the vanilla to! Oddly enough (I love this phrase) I went to get ice cream the same day I wrote this O.o ! ain't I cool? God is never that clear but he is funny

God: Damn strait!

Oh god.

God: stop using my friggen name against me

Well I think that's enough of insulting religion o.o wouldn't want the story to be deleted because of God. My team of certified men found out that there is a difference between lavender and purple! ITS CRAZZZY MAN! And yes, Heather does love Malik :D she just doesn't like to make the first move!

_This story is gonna be long_

(read Josephine Jekyl's response (that I gave her…yeah..) to find out the secret!...yeah…the one that is at the top of this very chapter..)

School

Heather

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT BURNS LIKE THE HOT INTENSITY OF A THOUSAND SUNS!"

"Left hand green," Sebet called out.

_The peer leaders tried to put their left hand on green but with my weak upper body strength that couldn't pick up an acorn on the third of October during the flu season of maroon where my monkey pals plan to incinerate you fruit of desired objects so that no more shall you be happy with your special green blankie!_

_HAHAHAHAHA!_

Well anyway to the point, I missed the green circle.

Ain't I the cooliest person you ever saw in the rodeo?

"Whoo," I yelled while on floor. "Playing twister after school hourse rocks! But-"

"But what," Bin, one of the peer leaders, asked.

"Well shouldn't we try to organize some kind plan to help make this school a better place for all under privileged orphans so that we are able to make a better world for ourselves to show this place that we care and if I ever say anything like that again you may hit me with a comb that has been dipped in the melting pot!"

The leaders stared at me for a second but chuckled when I told them that they could hit me.

I just hope they know I don't wanna get hit with a melting comb.

"We just basically make random fundraisers or bake sales; there isn't much else we can do."

"Aw come yo," I waved my arms. "How about we go to centers for these sorts of things and talk to the people who have used drugs and stuff, we could even bring them here and also could train doggies to sniff out drugs! SOMETHING other than stupid ass fundraisers…..even though your cookies are the best Sen."

Sen smiled in appreciation.

What?

Those cookies are mad good.

The group was contemplating whether they should do some of my suggestions or not (stupid people, I AM ALWAYS RIGHT!). I looked at the clock:

4:50

…

….

4:50? (!)

"HOLY FAGG**A**RT CRACKS! I GOTTA GO YA'LL!"

As fast as a speeding bullet-

_Superman: -.-_

_Scarlet: ……..Oh cripping fine!_

As quickly as a trotting fox I rushed out of that school and towards Malik's home. How could I have lost track of time? (!)

Then again who could resist the amazing temptation of twister?

School (back in time :D :D :D ….what? me like time flashes!)

Malik

It was nearly the end of class and I didn't see her anywhere, why didn't she come back?

_It's not like the peer leaders do anything to help the school. Although maybe with Heathers talk she could do some….interesting…things to this school. I have to admit I am looking foreword to what she is going to do with the peer leaders group…_

_Although for some reason, I feel that now she should be here._

_I'm not sure why, I just think that we should be to- in the same room. Damn Sabil, if I say anything remotely close about me and Heather I get confused! No, I shouldn't blame her. I'm sure that this confusion would have come up without her help. _

Soon I noticed a small little pink note on my desk.

When did that get th-

I turned my head to Sabil -- yeah….girls eyes shouldn't move that fast when fluttering their eye lashes.

It scares me.

**Malik**

**Well I guess you're _friend _is not around at the moment, but I didn't write this to rub that in. Would you like to take a walk after school?**

I stared at the note for awhile.

Normally I would just write back a polite 'no' response (even if I don't like her that much I don't like to hurt others in any way), but for some reason my arm wouldn't reach for the pen near my desk. Was I actually considering on 'taking a walk' with Sabil? Now that's scary.

**Well I guess you're _friend _is not around at the moment-**

_That is true, maybe then Heather would know what its like to not have your friend around at the moment you need them._

_Although the part that puzzles me the most, there is no crisis or pain, I-I don't know why I need her here but I do. A walk would clear my mind of all of this but I'd much rather go alone._

**-but I didn't write this to rub that in.**

Sabil is a _generous _girl but I feel awkward at the moment and I'm not sure why.

I stared at Heather's desk for awhile, my glance occasionally viewing the impatient look upon Sabil's face.

**Would you like to take a walk after school?**

**Where to?**


	64. What I Saw

Rockinmuffin: Pies love no man….but they love women….they muuuust love women..OOOO naked twister /evil grin/ I may just use that…hehehe….hahahe….are you my pie breeder?

Josephine Jekyl: no ;.; you no like luscious things? Or the sequel idea? But just for references and seemingly HOOmourous anecdotes- I am the free chicken in your barn.

Angela: I be sorry fryer Mcfry fry but unfortunately I am holding Malik hostage in my closet where the imaginary unconscious thug resides so he has to do whatever I say…..whatever I say….I HAVE ODD CARAMEL CRAVINGS TOO! ….are you in my chocolate factory? O.o everyone keeps sayin' (and or comparin') me and Josephine Jekyl's story- I be freaked out yo O.o oddly I really dun like readin' OC stories and yet that's all I can write XD (well not true, I can do Yaoi)

gothic-ember: O.O actually maybe you don't have to leave it to beaver (that's me)! I just make this up as I go along! O.o I dunno what I'm gonna type after this response.

Outside….in Egypt….deal with my description!

Heather

Damn it Damn it!

How could I be so friggin careless! (?)

"I thought I'd never find this bakery," I smiled in appreciation while I sat on a park bench eating a scone.

_Yes…there are scones around the world- they rule us all!_

Although it is pretty damn weird to be out here at night- its so freezing! Not that I didn't expect it, then again I haven't been outside at night. Maybe I should head back to Malik's place…damn it! He must be so friggen worried! Then again he could just be eatin' another scone at another bakery by another town at another floor where another bench will be painted blue by another dude named Floyd who makes these mad good scones and wishes the ghost of Christmas past a happy new year and then mysteriously disappears in my nightmarish hamster robot..

I so have a hamster robot.

_Don't touch me you fly eatin' baggards!_

I tilted my head to face the sky, not that I could see anything.

_Next thing I knew I rolled my eyes in annoyance cause the authoress feels like describing my current location in complete and utter detail because she had her mid morning lick of coffee._

_The sky held a dark hue of blue, the heavens itself couldn't combine a perfect amount of warm colors to contrast for a sunset appearance. Paint chipped off the ugly light green bench while various people passed by me not knowing who I was or what I was doing. The bright elucidation of the buildings reflected off the metal in the area creating a comforting feeling as if I was back at home; sitting beside a fire.._

_..Maybe even beside my best friend.._

"Aw damn," I practically became teary eyed. "Why does Scarlet have to do such bootyfull descriptions? Then again if you look at it backwards it ain't as pretty."

I lied back on the decaying bench that reminded me of an elderly woman who forgot she could eat pie.

"Its so friggen cold."

Even though the air of this night seeps through my jacket and stings me like a hard ass bee that just went into heat. I know I should probably go back to Malik's house but…aw damn… I just feel like I did somethin' wrong.. The hell did I do wrong today?

_It's not like eatin' pie on the fourth of JUly while a maraca chimes on my window so that a man named Slovak will decide to sell me his daily incubator for his foster children that are seemingly existent but only in the eyes of his back scratchier Marve McBun Bun is wrong!_

_No._

_That's not wrong.. seemingly wrong but not completely so.._

Leavin' Malik alone after I have basically ignored him for the past two days is.

"Fate should die in a hole in a fire," I groaned. "How could I do that? What in bloody marmoset benches twas I thinkin'! (?)"

Finally I had finished my scone and threw away the napkin in the garbage while getting up from the bench.

_That sentence has issues with me, bring it ON biatch!_

_I am so wannabe ghetto._

I stood up from the bench and stretched my arms, "Maybe Malik and I could skip summer school and hang, nothing cooloioioioer than skippin' summer school :D maybe we could be legands!...not those stupid ass ones on the map to-"

I froze.

That is the only way to describe myself.

Malik.


End file.
